A Little Head Start
by it'slaterthanyouthink
Summary: What if it all went wrong? What if they could fix it all? Join Lily Evans as she and the Golden Trio along with some unlikely allies get the upper hand in the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily stood on the foot-rest of the tall bar stool to gain her an extra few inches of height. She was grinning widely as she looked around the club that surrounded her. The Supremes were playing and she could just about make out her friends across the room drunkenly dance. She let out a bark of laughter as a stranger suddenly dipped one of the girls. Hopping off she grabbed the six drinks with the skill only a waitress possessed. She fought though the crowd until finally she found her friends.

"Lily! The lady of the hour," Grace called over the music. "See what you're missing in that school for the gifted," she declared with a large sweep of her hands around the room. It was Lily's first night back from her bumpy fifth year and it was great to chill out from her usual strict Prefect demeanour. Lily laughed at her friends' antics as she handed out the drinks to all of Grace's friends. Lily was only really close to Grace and Michael, who had already headed home with some beautiful brunette. It was truly amazing how dropping off the face off the earth for nine months of the year lost you most of your childhood friends. Grace however was special, she could pretend that Lily was gone for no time at all.

"Hey Red, where's that Snape kid you hang out with these days?" Some friend from Grace's secondary school asked. Lily thought his name was Jerry but she couldn't be sure.

"This isn't really his scene," Lily responded hiding her flinch at the mere mention of her long time friend that had all of a sudden decided she was scum.

"That's too bad he looked like he could have been a cool kid. Maybe a member of 'The Who' to boot," he shouted over the music making Lily laugh. If only she could tell Snape that finally the grunge look was in fashion or Jerry that he was talking about someone who was planning to exterminate his race.

"Tommy here is a year ahead of me and a bit of a brainiac like yourself," Grace shouted into her ear. 'Oops,' Lily thought at the name correction. Tommy took the introduction as an invitation and grabbed her hand to pull her away for a dance. Lily smiled but sadness swept through her. 'Would this be what it would be like?' she thought to herself, 'if magic never existed?'. The thought that life could be this simple after such a trying year of tension at Hogwarts was startling. Here she wasn't an outsider. It was strange that the term 'mudblood' didn't even exist. No one here would give her dirty looks in the hallways for merely existing. She always felt like this when she returned to the peaceful area she grew up in. Cokeworth was a long way from a fairytale home, with most of her friends fighting to even be considered as 'working class' but at least they were all in the same boat, there were no Potters or Yaxleys to unintentionally or deliberately flaunt their wealth in your face.

Tommy was tall with blond hair and crystal blue eyes that shined so brightly she could make them out even in the flashing lights of the club. She suppressed her grim thoughts and just enjoyed the feel of an utterly normal boy spinning her around and holding her tight until suddenly, almost by magic he spun her in for a kiss. They collided hard from the momentum and both grinned into the kiss. Lily naively hoped this moment would last forever. She'd never kissed a boy that wasn't a muggle before. The magic world, while being filled with wonder, was where she had to prove herself. She was driven, strict and though she didn't like to admit it, harsh on her fellow students. Here though, as Tommy's tongue asked permission to enter her mouth and Springsteen's 'Born to Run' blared into her ear, she was free.

"It's nearly three," Grace called pulling the two lovebirds apart, "my mom's gonna freak," she added as she pulled Lily towards the door. She held onto Tommy's hand and dragged him along not quite ready for their moment to end. He downed his drink and left the plastic cup on top of the bar as they passed and Lily followed suit. Grace grabbed Eileen, one of her friends that was spending the night and pulled her along as well until they all but toppled onto the street laughing as the bouncer rolled his eyes at their antics.

"So in what way are you gifted Red?" Tommy asked through his laughter. It took her a while to register that he was referring to her school as he pulled her small frame under his muscular arm.

"Oh you know, this and that," she replied giving him a wink hoping to look as flirtatious as she could. He let out a heavy breath before a chuckle over came him.

"Good reply," he commented his eyes searching her emerald ones. Leaning down once more he gave her a hard kiss on the lips, she had to stand on her tip toes to respond with vigour. Suddenly forgetting about their walk home he pressed her into the cold wall of some business she didn't recognise.

"Guys, come on," Grace pleaded a few paces ahead. Pushing Tommy back with a sigh she pulled him along once more after the two drunken girls. "This ways faster," Grace called popping into a side street.

"Sure three young girls and a dark alley... that makes sense," Tommy said with a sardonic tone of voice.

"Shhh," Lily replied not wanting his words to upset Grace. She sped her pace up until all four of them were walking side by side. The night air was cold but Lily didn't feel chilly even though she only wore a light cotton dress. It was refreshing after being in the club where the recycled air was chronic.

"Great night right," Grace said with a grin. "Always great to have you back Ginger," she said throwing an arm around Lily and Eileen.

"Could have done without the third shot of tequila I think," Eileen replied quietly shaking her head but grinning all the same.

Abruptly Grace stopped walking and it took Lily only a second to realise why. Two dark figures stood unmoving in the dim street lights at the end of the narrow passage. Lily turned around quickly but a mirror image stood at the other end of the street in the direction they had just come from.

"Fuck," Tommy whispered obviously noticing what she just had.

"Shit what do we do?" Grace asked as the four figures started to move in on them locking them in.

"Hand over our money and hope that will do," Lily replied calmly. You didn't survive as a mudblood in wizardry society panicking any time someone threatened you. The fact that muggle drink didn't affect her as much as the wizardry types did also helped. She was almost completely sober.

"Lily Evans?" What seemed like the leader of the gang asked. He wasn't too tall but the clock gave him an ominous look. His gait however was hauntingly familiar.

"James Potter, what the fuck are you doing in my neighbourhood?" She asked, her astonishment momentarily overtaking her anger at being held up like this. "And with your motley crew no less?" She asked assuming the other three figures to be the legendary Marauders. Her three friends seemed to calm somewhat at her recognition of the dark figures.

"I assure you Miss Evans, I am not James Potter," the leader declared in a thick Surrey accent unhelpfully. Lily's wand was out of her holster faster than any of her friends could even comprehend. The leader made no move to draw his but all three of his companions had theirs pointed directly at her.

"Let my friends go," Lily said in a fierce tone. Once more the wizardry world had ruined whatever normal evening she had planned with her friends.

"With pleasure," the leader said almost politely. Before Lily could even move her wand to mount a defence her three friends were silently obliviated. "Head home now," he said directly to them and in their dazed mindset they obeyed immediately. Tommy quickly let go of Lily's hand and followed Grace and Eileen out of the alley in the direction of their estate. 'That was the thing about muggles, they were easy to manipulate to a wizard, almost pawns,' Lily thought as she looked at her empty hand prepared to face her doom with the blood purists in the dark alley.

"Well Miss Evans," the leader said as he dropped his hood finally. The dim light illuminated his face and she once again for one moment thought this was a hoax by Potter, until she saw the obvious differences between the two. This man was just that, a man. His shaggy black hair framed his chiselled face in a dramatic way and his familiar emerald eyes had a maturity that she thought Potter would never gain, not even with age.

"I'd rather die than have anything to do with the Dark Lord," she spat out, courage swelled through her veins now that her friends were out of danger. She had resigned herself to this fate a long time ago with the way things were going this was inevitable. 'Mudblood had become an endangered race for some time now' Lily thought scornfully.

"Not even his down fall?" A female voice asked from behind her. She spun around shocked that one of these lurking figures was a woman. Then finally her words registered in Lily's mind.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lily asked confused.

"The name's Harry, Harry Potter," the leader declared offering his hand to the bewildered sixteen year old. Recognising her opportunity she grabbed his hand and pushed up his sleeve to find... absolutely nothing.

"You're no Death Eater," she whispered almost to herself.

"Nowhere near," he responded watching her reaction carefully, almost as if he had planned for her appraisal of his bare forearm.

"What do you want?" She managed to say still holding his arm.

"Your help, we are the Resistance Miss Evans," he answered motioning for his companions to lower their wands.

"Why me?" she asked almost scandalised, expecting the Dark Lord himself to jump out from behind the dumpster to her left for talk like this outside the safety of Hogwarts.

"Many reasons that we can tell you back at our Headquarters. Mainly though because you are stuck in a world that you hate and you are brave enough to make a difference," he replied, intense emerald eyes colliding at his words.

"And you expect me to just drop everything for the summer and follow you around," she asked in disbelief.

"We can make you great. There's nothing here for you anymore, your parents don't know you, your sister hates you," a male voice said to Harry's left. The harsh truths stuck her harder than any dark curse could.

"Draco," Harry warned sharply at the impatient man.

"You don't know me," Lily spat out angrily to the people that surrounded her.

"Do we not?" the woman from behind her asked lifting up her own sleeve swiftly. Lily expected perhaps the Dark Mark to scar her arm but instead written in fiery letters that seemed to glow though the darkness was the word 'MUDBLOOD'. "How different are we really?" the woman asked at Lily's frightened gasp.

"We can make them forget, your parents that is and even your sister," Harry said softly from behind her but Lily couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of the crimson letters engraved into the pale girls skin. They seemed to burn into her eyes. "How long do you think it'll be before they are a target of war just because of who you are?" Harry continued.

"We can send them away, somewhere they can find happiness," the girl added gently, finally breaking Lily's trance.

"I'm only sixteen," she said almost hysterically.

"This war doesn't have an age restriction," the man to the girls left spoke gruffly for the first time. Before Lily knew what she was doing she was nodding her head.

"Great. Hermione there will apparate you back to your house to gather a few of your things and make the necessary adjustments to your parents," Harry commented as if they were discussing the weather.

"Adjustments?" Lily asked frantically trying to understand what she had just agreed to. "Wait stop I haven't decided anything yet I need time to think over any proposition you think you can offer me," she said firmly finally finding her voice.

"Trust me Lily," Hermione said calmly offering a hand for her to take, she couldn't help but notice it was the same appendage scarred with that horrible writing. Maybe it was the Gryffindor inside her because it certainly wasn't a conscious decision that had her grab hold.

Lily had never apparated before and when she finally arrived outside of the house of her childhood she had to pause for a full minute before she was sure she wasn't going to vomit up the treats she had eaten on the train earlier that day. The estate was still and only the sound of the flickering street light echoed in the crisp night air. She took a moment to seek out Severus's house. The lights were out but she knew deep down her old friend was lying awake in his bed, he always did the first day back to his rubbish home life. She sighed and ruthless ripped thoughts of Severus out of her mind, that relationship was dead and they both knew it.

"Listen to me Lily in a few years time you will be a massive target in this war for reasons that we can explain back at Headquarters. We need to ensure your family are safe," Hermione stated slowly and clearly. Her hood had fallen during the journey so Lily could finally make out her features through the dim light. She was beautiful with thick brown curly locks and high cheek bones that reminded Lily fleetingly of Audrey Hepburn.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Lily asked with scepticism lacing every word. Grabbing Lily's hand unexpectedly Hermione pulled out her wand before Lily could even consider any defensive measures.

"I Hermione Jean Granger swear on my magic that I want to protect you and that my main purpose is the down fall of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort," Hermione's voice carried in the cold breeze.

"Merlin help me," Lily whispered as the severity of the situation finally settled uncomfortably on her slender shoulders.

"Harry's taken care of Petunia, Vernon's got a wonderful job in Sweden," Hermione stated with a small smile in her direction. Lily chocked on a sudden sob, knowing her sister would be comfortable was a big relief but the distance and the finality of the situation was haunting. She leaned down and took off one of her light pink runners much to Hermione's confusion until she withdrew her house key.

"Best place to hide things in a night club," Lily explained weakly with a small smile.

"I'll have to remember that," Hermione said soothingly though Lily seriously doubted that a girl as fierce and passionate as her would have any time for such frivolous exploits as clubbing. She suddenly felt very childish. Opening the door as quietly as she could she tip toed up the stairs and Hermione followed behind her in an effortless silence.

No words were exchanged as Lily stuffed the few things she had unpacked that day into her trunk and threw the only cloak she owned that didn't have the Hogwart's crest over her shoulders which were now quite cold. Perhaps knowing she wouldn't be in her house for some time she hurriedly stuffed her favourite childhood teddy, which she had never had the confidence to bring to Hogwarts with her, and her family photo album into her trunk too. She looked up into Hermione's eyes expecting to see judgement or maybe even a little bit of humour but all she could see was a deep understanding.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Lily asked as realisation dawned on her.

"My parents are having the time of their lives travelling across Australia, and yours will finally get the chance to travel through all the states of North America," Hermione consoled sadly.

"We don't have the money for that," Lily stated in confusion, a little on edge that the girl in front of her knew her parent's dream retirement plan.

"But we do," Hermione dismissed easily as if that was obvious. She peered confidently around Lily's room curiously examining all the posters of the bands she had grown attached to last summer when she'd lazed around with Grace and Michael next to her record player on her days off.

"They'd never leave me all Summer," she retorted easily then some emotion that Lily didn't recognise flickered across Hermione's face.

"They would if they didn't remember to miss you," she replied and suddenly understanding flashed in Lily's eyes.

"No," she whispered instantly but sternly. Hermione crossed the room and took Lily's hands in hers.

"It's the only way to be sure they're safe," she spoke gently. "Like it or not you have a role in this war, a big one. You don't want to have to worry about their safety on top of your own," she added in a hushed voice. "It's time to pick where you belong Lily because you can't hide in the muggle world for the rest of your life," she finished squeezing her hand. Lily nodded in response as she felt the tears build in her eyes.

"You'll have to do it, I'm not legal yet," she said in resignation.

Grabbing her bags and trunk she hurried out of the house not able to bear watching her parents forget her. The thought of never existing in the muggle world was beyond depressing but deep down she knew she had to make a choice with the war brewing. No more fantasying by playing the normal girl for three months of the year. No more midnight kisses with boys she could imagine having two perfect kids with that would never know anything about missing people lists or school mates being pulled from class for bad news. It's time to fight for a future, to be able to feel the same wonder she had when Severus had first shown her how to float daisies across the meadow.

Hermione left the house and made her way to where Lily was standing across the street as quietly as she had entered. "Are you ready?" She asked not even commenting on the heart breaking acts she had just committed in the house.

"I knew this was coming since my second day in Hogwarts when Mulciber called me a 'Mudblood'," she responded grabbing Hermione's hand ready for her time in Spinner's End to be over.

 **I'd really appreciate some feed back you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"But terrible-," Lily began urgently but was cut off by a patient Hermione.

"Things happen to those who meddle with time?" She finished with a raised eyebrow. They were sitting in the entrance of what Lily could only conclude was the headquarters they had been mentioned earlier. 'Of course it would be some giant Victorian house with a floating crystal chandelier to greet you the second you entered,' Lily mused half-heartedly. She hadn't even made it into the main residence before Hermione had sat her down on an expensive red couch while the others had progressed into what looked like a sitting room from Lily's brief glance through the door before it had shut. She hadn't missed the furtive look Harry had shot at her though before he had been dismissed quickly by just one look from Hermione.

"Well, yes!" Lily rebutted sceptically.

"Believe me Lily. Terrible things had already happened," Hermione explained. "And not just to magic folk, but to muggle too. Voldemort's reign was spreading past Britain and even Europe at that stage," she continued with a soft understanding in her voice.

"So what am I in the future? Some military hero?" Lily asked incredulously. Her red hair was ruffled from the many spouts of apparition that night and the cool chill of the giant hall was cutting through her light dress. Hermione paused enough for Lily to grow a little wary of her answer.

"Not exactly," she replied not meeting her eyes preferring to stare at the pretty shadows the chandelier cast on the white tiled floor.

"Well don't stop there Hermione, you've only dragged me from the streets at three in the morning. A little further explanation would be nice," Lily voiced irately. Hermione had the decency to look ashamed of her abrupt actions.

"You die in your twenties for your son to live which by some advanced magic managed to dislodge Voldemort from his body and put him out of power for about thirteen years," Hermione said in a rush almost as if saying the words as fast as possible would end the awkward conversation sooner.

"Son? Dislodge?" Lily asked suddenly feeling very faint.

"Well... yes," Hermione articulated painfully. Then a sudden realisation hit Lily hard.

"Green," she mumbled quietly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked glad that Lily was still talking. She had been sure her shock at the situation would silence her for the night.

"Harry's eyes," she clarified weakly. "They're my type of green," she persisted meeting Hermione's eyes almost accusingly.

"That would make sense," Hermione murmured placing a hand on Lily's which was balled up in a fist. Her face was contorted in astonishment.

"Oh Merlin," Lily exclaimed unexpectedly. "Please tell me I misheard him telling me his last name was Potter," she pleaded meekly.

"That would be a lie," Hermione said gently, a small smile gracing her pretty face. Lily knew it was stupid but for some reason the revelation that she in any reality or time would have sex with Potter was the most unbelievable thing that happened to her that night. "Now, tell me Lily, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Hermione asked completely changing the subject and thus beginning the explanation of the last fifteen years of her life.

"Get away from the door Scarhead," Draco said with a small smirk so Harry would know he was joking. "Don't wanna freak out Mommy dearest," he added a little more seriously. Harry had been pacing in front of the door to the entrance hall waiting for Hermione's explanation to the small red head to come to an end.

"Shut it Draco we all agreed we needed someone in the order," Ron reminded him. Draco nodded his accent showing he hadn't really been up for an argument, just to fill the tense silence. Harry still hadn't responded to him. He had however ended his infuriating pacing choosing instead just to stare at the giant mahogany doors. For the last seven years Draco had followed the golden trio to the ends of the earth trying to locate the reminders of Tom's haunting immortality but to no avail.

"There are only five of them here Potter, we have a chance," Draco said in a rare moment of reassurance. He continued to stare at the orange and red flames of the warm fire place not able to meet the men's eyes when he was attempting to comfort them. He just wasn't used to it even after all these years. The giant sitting room was filled with comfy chairs and bright colours. Granger had insisted that they make this place as much of a home as they could. After all, there was no going back to their original homes, not that Draco would ever want to return to Malfoy manor. He shuddered even at the thought of the place. His parents had been completely overtaken by the darkness that accompanied the infuriating Tom Riddle.

"Let's go over it again, eh?" Ron suggested managing to meet Draco's eyes. They didn't need to go over the plans, all four of them knew them like the pack of their hands. Draco nodded anyway knowing that repeating it comforted Potter to no end, which had been Ron's intention anyway.

"The Diadem?" Draco asked nobody in particular but after an empty silence he knew that Ron was waiting for Harry to answer.

"Lily," Harry replied weakly.

"The Journal?" Draco continued almost like this was all a school quiz.

"You're keyed into Malfoy wards," Harry answered more strongly this time.

"The Ring?" Draco pressed further and watched as Harry turned from the door and took a seat on one of the comfy lime green chairs which Draco insisted were an urgent addition. ('Merlin knows this place would be a near copy of the Gryffindor common room without them,' he had argued vehemently.) A determined expression was painted on Harry's face.

"We'll destroy it with the Basilisk venom," Harry said with conviction eyeing up the ring which was casually place on the coffee table. It had taken a few weeks before Hermione had managed to remove the nasty curse that had been placed on it, but still no one touched it. It was a dark reminder of the war they had to face that scarred the otherwise colourful room.

"Cup?"

"We bribe the Goblins with the sword of Gryffindor so they'll tell us when Bellatrix deposits it," Harry stated with a steely resolve.

"The Locket?"

"Our very next outing," Ron said finally chipping into the discussion. Harry sent him a weak smile. It was dawn outside and light tickled in through the curtains making the candles look tawdry. Draco stood to quench them slowly until he wasn't facing his two unlikely friends.

"And Tom?" He asked boldly. This wasn't normally part of their planning but they were so close he could almost feel their victory. He could feel the two men stiffen behind them at his question.

"All of us," Ron answered determinedly.

"Together," Harry confirmed. Draco smiled and licked his thumb and index finger before quenching the candles viciously.

"How can someone split their soul twenty times?" Lily asked aghast. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since Hermione had started her description of their time at Hogwarts and the last seven years they had spent horcrux hunting as well as the major junctions in the war but judging from the light now steaming into the entrance hall she guessed it was early morning.

"Twenty is only a guess, it gets easier the more you make supposedly. The less human you become the less of a regard for your soul you possess," Hermione explained with bitterness in her voice. Lily paced back and forth around the entrance hall, reminding Hermione of a certain someone but she didn't mention it fearing Lily wasn't ready for such a comparison.

"And a basilisk? In a school?" She murmured to herself more than anything. Then surprising Hermione she headed straight for the door into the sitting room confidently. Flinging open the doors she paused when she saw all three men sitting around a fire in silence. By now she knew she looked ridiculous in last night's clothes and her hair as tousled as it was but she needed to do this.

"Don't call me mom," she started shakily. Harry leapt up from his chair, stumbling quite a bit in the process. He looked like he was trying to articulate an appropriate response but was failing miserably. "Because it's weird," she continued saving her floundering son. "But I haven't had family really since the day McGonagall knocked on my door when I was eleven and this is a cause I always knew I would have to get behind. I'm willing to depend on you and trust you if you do the same. Then maybe we could I don't know... be there for one another. 'Cause I have no one in this world," she finished the last the sentence in a murmur. Harry still couldn't bring himself to find words so he nodded twice, it was clear to everyone in the room though how invested he was in getting to that position with Lily.

"Well that's settled then," Ron said in a cheery voice that completely dissolved the tension in the room. "I'm Ron Weasley, sorry for the intimidating introduction in that alley back there. Draco here," he began motioning to his blond companion, "has a flare for the dramatics," he finished jokingly.

"Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced offering his hand after sending a glare in Ron's direction. He had removed his outer robes a few hours ago when the fire had warmed him up. It was strange for Lily to see someone show their dark mark in such a blasé manor. She took his hand anyway having heard parts of Draco's somewhat tragic back story from Hermione.

"There's no connection to the Tom of this time and the jump has severed any to the one of ours," Draco commented gently seeing where her line of vision was directed. Lily looked up into his eyes in apology at being caught in the act of snooping. "All it is now it an ugly reminder of how stupid I was as a teenager," he joked meekly. Finally Lily turned to Harry with her hand extended hoping this time there handshake wouldn't be as filled with tension as it had been in the alley. He took it slowly with a small smile gracing his handsome features.

"If it's any consolation if I had a son who fought and killed a basilisk when he was twelve and managed to loot Gringotts I'd be better proud," Lily said not managing to meet his eyes.

"Thanks Lily," Harry said with a more genuine smile.

"So what kind of a place is this?" Lily asked letting go of Harry's hand to roam around the spacious room.

"We have Hermione mostly to thank for that," Harry responded following her to the window which overlooked stunning well maintained grounds.

"Well that and having the Potter and Malfoy fortune from the future to our name," Malfoy cut in, proud that his family's money had been spent on the headquarters of their small group.

"Make this place your new home Lily," Hermione said from her place leaning on the door frame. "Come on you must be exhausted I'll show you to your room," she added heading out of the room to gather Lily's things. Lily sent one last weak smile at the three men before hurrying after Hermione. They headed up the giant marble staircase which was intricately decorated with symbols that Lily vaguely recognised as runes.

"I've never been in the same place for too long which is weird being twenty four and all but being on Voldemort's hit list really doesn't make it possible to settle down," Hermione rambled a little. Lily stayed quiet in the hopes that she might expand a little more, anything about the future was fascinating to her. "My point is that it's great having this place that we can really make our own," Hermione finished flashing a kind smile her way which let her know that she was now included in the term 'we'. They rounded a corner to a long hall with several doors. It reminded Lily of a muggle hotel corridor, right down to the freshly hovered carpet.

"Expecting many people?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow in Hermione's direction. Lily knew this wasn't even the only floor in the massive house. She wondered how many people a place like this could comfortably hold and vowed to explore when her confidence grew.

"Who knows how many people we'll need to acquaint ourselves with to end this war before it really begins," Hermione concluded gravely. Opening the door to the second room to the left with her free hand she pushed it open and confidently stepped in. Lily dropped her trunk in surprise at a mere glance at the giant room. It was massive with fluffy blue carpet and light green walls. Somehow, without even one red or yellow colour in sight, it managed to scream Gryffindor.

"I designed it myself for maximum comfort," Hermione said looking completely satisfied at Lily's expression. There was a study table made of beautiful oak which had the same runes engraved into his legs as the stairs had and a king sized bed that Lily had only ever seen in magazines with about twelve pillows probed up elegantly. She had to resist the temptation to jump into it immediately.

"My own bathroom?" Lily exclaimed in joy, completely disregarding any sort of propriety. Hermione giggled at her reaction.

"My feelings exactly, I hated having to share one with all the girls in Gryffindor," she sympathised benevolently.

"So you and Harry, eh?" Lily asked having picked up on the atmosphere in the sitting room. "You left that out of your story," she probed gently with a grin at Hermione's blush.

"For the last seven years now actually," Hermione clarified with a smile. Lily turned to face her with a smile, perhaps realising that strangely her opinion would matter to the older woman.

"Well you certainly make a powerful duo," she stated diplomatically with a nod of approval. Hermione smiled widely at her comment.

"Well I better leave you to settle in," Hermione said turning around to make her way out of the room and close the door. "I'm glad you're here Lily," she murmured quietly before the door was fully shut.

The first thing Lily did was fling herself on the immense bed and let out a giant sigh of relief at being able to relax. To her own surprise she wasn't stressed or worried about her saftey with her four companions from the future. It was as if a great weight lifted off of her shoulders now that she was actually addressing the grim prospects she had in the wizardry world. She supposed she could admit to herself a little as well that it was nice to have some people to fight alongside that seemed invested in her struggle too. She drifted into a peaceful sleep without even changing into her pyjamas.

 **I'd really appreciate a review you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a massive thanks for my first three reviews!**

 **TrueHomiePP: Thanks a million and James will definitely be playing a big part in this fic**

 **Guest: Thanks so much, they'll definitely be mixing things alright**

 **Beyondthesea16: Thanks a million**

 **I updated just for the three of you!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Concentrate Lily," Draco's monotonous voice reminded.

"I don't see why this is really necessary," Lily complained not for the first time in the last three hours they had been practicing. She'd been at the headquarters for less than a day and she was already sitting in an elaborate training room in her muggle tracksuit. Draco had knocked on her bedroom door when she'd been unpacking all of her things for the summer, something she never really did back in Cokeworth, to summon her down. He'd explained hesitantly of the powers that the training room possessed. Apparently Harry had charmed it so that the room itself did the magic and gave the impression that anyone inside were producing the spells, which was frightfully handy if you weren't of age yet. Then again Lily thought, maybe the room was designed for just that. It was strange to her how much planning they'd put into her arrival.

"This isn't a joke Lily. We don't want any sort of information just picked from your head especially if you're going to be talking to Dumbledore," Draco said with a huff. He'd been trying to teach the impatient girl Occlumency long enough to be exhausted by her curiosity.

"But Dumbledore isn't even an enemy," she exclaimed in exasperation waving her hands around her as if to exaggerate her frustration. She was sitting in the only firm uncomfortable chair in the otherwise plain room, it was clear this room was made to take damage.

"Anybody who doesn't know what we know is dangerous. Dumbledore isn't exactly innocent in all this, he'd mow us all down for that ring and don't you doubt it," Draco explained firmly pointing his wand at Lily once more. "Legilimens," he cast unexpectedly causing Lily to flinch back into her chair. Visions rushed in front of her eyes, the first time she'd smoked a cigarette with Grace, when she'd managed to float her first feather, when she'd made prefect, Snape turning with a nasty look on his face to call her...

"Stop it!" Lily shouted viciously pushing Draco from her mind causing him to stumble backwards half a step. There was a moment of silence as they both tried to comprehend what had just happened and then Draco's face broke into a grin.

"Well done Evans. Perhaps you're not as hopeless as Harry is," Draco declared with humour dancing in his grey eyes. It took Lily a few seconds more before laughter bubbled through her. "It only took three hours," he added with a grim teasing smile. She hopped up off of her seat to punch him lightly in the arm all the while still laughing. He hesitated before smiling back at her but Lily saw the emotions that passed through his eyes when she'd touched him. 'Was the future so miserable that even I'm too bubbly for him?' Lily thought sadly.

"So let's see where you stand on dueling?" Draco continued dismissing the interaction as if it was too hard for him to compute and raising his wand once more to test her.

"I don't think I've ever seen Draco so playful before," Hermione said with amusement clear in her voice.

"I suppose it must be hard being cheerful with the likes of us, miserable sods that we are and all," Harry said jokingly taking his long time girlfriend into his arms. They had been standing watching Lily's progress through a two way mirror for the last half hour or so. Hermione smiled at his comment but he could tell it didn't reach her eyes. He pulled her in front of him so he was holding her from behind her and squeezed her gently.

"Talk to me," he urged gently nuzzling into her warm neck. She sighed contently and closed her eyes leaning against him. He always knew how to soothe her worries in an instant.

"It's just that soon all four of us are going to have to branch out and start really living in this time," she mumbled softly to him.

"I know it's hard not going back to our own time 'Mione," Harry attempted, identifying what was really bothering her immediately. She sighed and nodded tears brimming in her beautiful hazel eyes. Their gaze met in their shadowy reflection in the mirror. "Did I ever tell you about the time Ron and I brought Arthur home to The Borrow one last time?" Harry asked in an apparent change of subject.

"Sure, it had been his last wish," she whispered holding back a sob.

"He'd been so excited, I suppose his mind was going a little by then. Now The Burrow was a perfect image of what it had been when we'd been there during our Hogwarts days being under the Fidelius Charm and all. The only real difference was probably the thick layer of dust over every surface," Harry described, his voice dipping into the story telling tone he knew Hermione loved. "I remember how he'd wondered around the kitchen and the dining room not able to make the stairs then. I could almost pick the exact moment he was going to break down on the cold floor that hadn't been cleaned up by his wife in years," Harry continued. Tears were not flowing down Hermione's cheeks freely now but her gaze never left Harry's in the mirror.

"Do you know why Arthur was so sad?" Harry asked gently spinning her around until they were facing one another. He lifted her chin so that he could peer into her distressed eyes. She shook her head slowly. "Because it was never The Burrow he missed," Harry explained passionately. "He missed the sound of his kids waking up in the mornings, his wife muttering about the price of floo powder, the fighting, the laughing," Harry continued brushing a tear gently away from his girlfriends cheek. "A house is just a house, a time is just a time. There was nobody and nothing for us there but here we have each other and that's all that matters," Harry finished leaning closer to Hermione until their lips were just an inch apart.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Harry said before pressing his lips against hers fervently and placing both his hands on her hips pushing her lightly against the mirror. Hermione opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and get closer to him. She often felt at times he was the only thing anchoring her to this world, as if the more of herself she invested in that one moment, that one kiss, the less of her that could be lost.

"So Draco tells me you're quite the natural in defence," Ron complimented with a smile. A small scar dragged the left side of his mouth down a little giving him a unique charm.

"Did he really? That wasn't the impression I got from him," Lily said sourly rubbing her arm lightly where Draco had hit her with a stinging curse to display how wholly inadequate her shields were. Ron gave her a sympathetic gaze but she could see humour dancing in his eyes.

"That's just his way," he replied vaguely. "Well I'll be more showing you the defence side of things while Draco will be offensive," Ron continued drawing his wand.

"No surprise there," Lily said still not losing her earlier acidity. She drew her wand a little hesitant of what was to come. She assumed her time spent duelling Draco had merely been to gage her skill level. Now the work began.

They duelled for hours ignoring how candles appeared as darkness slowly overtook the room. Every now and then Ron would stop and teach a counter-curse or offer a helpful suggestion but otherwise they continued. It was odd for Lily to be taught without a book or notes. She knew deep down that this wasn't the type of stuff you could get an O in, you either lived or died, but it was an unsettling method of learning.

"So this is what it'll be like for the next few months?" Lily asked when they'd finally called it a night and were leaning side by side with their backs against a massive mirror catching their breath. Ron had taken off his shirt and was only in his white wife beater. Lily tried not to stare at his scars but it was pretty impossible when they were so close to one another. His whole left arm looked as if it had been burnt awfully at some stage and his right had one massive angry red mark running from his firm bicep all the way down to his thumb.

"Pretty much, best way to learn if you ask me," Ron answered easily. "Defence can't be taught in a book it's all muscle memory. Take me for example I'm pretty much pants at transfiguration and charms, I didn't have the chance to really educate myself on them, but I could take on three Death Eaters at a time no bother. Because it's always the same thing over and over again, like a dance you just need to take the lead in," he finished with a wink in her direction.

"It only it were that easy," she answered wistfully.

"You'll see when we take you out on runs," Ron said as he conjured a towel to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck.

"Runs?" Lily asked perplexed.

"Did Hermione not talk to you about them?" Ron asked turning towards her with a look of astonishment on his face.

"I don't know if you know this but all of you coming from the future with this massive quest was quite the conversation piece," Lily joked nudging his shoulder with her arm. "We didn't have time, when she'd finished describing your Hogwarts years the sun was rising," she added.

"God I miss Hogwarts," Ron reminisced with a grin.

"I don't know why the amount of trouble you got in," Lily quipped straight away and instantly regretted her insensitivity. Ron's family had been alive and well back then, of course he'd love to be back to that time.

"I hear you're quite the stickler for rules," Ron commented completely ignoring her retort. "Which is strange considering the state we found you in last night," Ron joked poking her in the ribs surprising Lily with his familiarity. She shot him a dirty look but couldn't manage to keep the grin off his face. Out of the four time travellers Ron was definitely the easiest to get on with.

"I don't know I just can't manage to fit in," Lily said. "All the girls in my dorm are pureblood and privileged, I have nothing in common with them at all," she continued the smile slowly wearing off her face at the thought of returning to that atmosphere. "All I am is a mudblood from Cokeworth," she added expecting Ron to flinch or castigate her for using that type of language but instead all he did was shoot her a pitying look.

"Did Hermione mention the Triwizard Tournament to you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard for her not to mention. What with Voldemort's return and all," Lily said with a small sardonic smirk. Ron let out a snort of laughter at her words.

"I bet she didn't mention that I didn't talk to Harry for months that year," Ron said confidently.

"No," Lily replied with a curious look occupying her pretty features.

"Hermione never wants to paint people she loves in a bad light," Ron explained. "Even if I was a massive jackass," he added making Lily let out a bark of laughter at his bluntness.

"Is that so?" She pressed.

"Definitely, I was so consumed with jealousy that Harry once again had so much attention," Ron elaborated.

"That doesn't seem like you," Lily stated in confusion.

"Teenage angst can do a lot to a boy," he joked. "Anyway I spent so much time stewing at how unfair the world was that I missed out on months that I could have been hanging out with my best mates," he said with a shrug of regret. "I didn't even notice that another homicidal manic was after one of them," he added in black humour.

"Your point?" Lily asked knowing he had one sneakily hidden.

"My point is maybe if you stopped hunting for differences between you and them you might find some similarities. It's hardly their faults you haven't had the opportunities they have. You never know you might find a few allies and Merlin knows we'll need them when over the next few years," Ron explained with a distant look in his eyes. "Or you know you could die a bitter old spinster," he added with a laugh as he returned to himself.

"I'm hardly bitter," Lily said defensively. Ron threw up on hands in surrender.

"All I know is that if you really wanted to you could find some common ground," Ron appeased gently. Lily sighed seeing his logic.

"So runs?" she asked returning to their original subject.

"Well this war isn't just Voldemort and the rest of the world. He has and will amass a great number of loyal followers," Ron began and Lily's mind drifted unwillingly to her old childhood friend. "It's been basically open season on muggles for the last few years as new recruits try to outdo each other during initiation and old families get up to their old tricks. There's no saying when they'll move to muggleborn families. That's where we come in, whenever we hear about an attack we lend a helping hand," Ron elucidated.

"How would you even hear about them?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well Voldemort's not the only one that can bribe the Auror Department," Ron said bitterly. "It's amazing what well directed money well get you," he supplemented with a grim smile. "Draco's mark takes the heat off of us as well, the second they see it they practically throw information at us, even faster than the clean Aurors figure things out. Sometimes we're even first on the scene," he said.

"That's hardly changing the big picture though," Lily asked in disbelief.

"One life changes the tide," Ron said sharply giving her a look of surprise. Lily had the grace to look ashamed of her words.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled half-heartedly.

"I know," he replied gently. "Come on let's see if we can find ourselves some dinner," Ron said hastily standing up straight from where he'd been leaning and shoving his shirt back on. "By the way just a little tip, this mirror is two way," Ron commented motioning towards the long panes that Lily was still leaning against.

"No way," Lily said. "I thought that was only on TV," Lily mumbled not even embarrassed by her muggle reference completely comfortable around Ron. The tension slowly dissolved between the pair as they made their way to the empty kitchen and hunted through the magically enchanted pantry for sandwich ingredients. The conversation slowly drifted to Ron's time at Hogwarts and the differences to Lily's experiences. It was nice for her to be able to talk so openly with someone, even if she had only just met him.

Lily heard another knock on her door just after midnight. 'Nobody here runs on a normal clock,' she thought bitterly eyeing up her comfy bed from her desk where she'd been arranging all her books to get a start on her summer assignments. Hopping up she opened the door hesitantly to see Harry standing alone.

"I was wondering when we'd get to talking," Lily said motioning him into the room with her wand arm.

"Yeah sorry I was run off my feet all day," he answered as he settled himself on the chair she had just vacated while she perched on her bed.

"So what's up?" Lily asked forcing a smile. She had been hoping to avoid Harry for at least the first day. As she looked at the clock and noticed the big hand drift closer towards half past twelve she supposed she had.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you," Harry said suddenly standing. He looked so much like James as he ran a hand through his unruly hair but there was something else there too, something verging on a confidence born from purely humility. He extended his hands to help Lily up from the bed and she grabbed hold with both of hers ready for whatever was waiting for her.

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks for the reviews I received on my last Chapter you guys** **J**

 **TrueHomiePiP: thanks so much I hope the characters develop a bit more in this chapter.**

 **Beyondthesea16: It does indeed mean more battles, I hope this chapter gives you a taste of that. Thanks so much for the review.**

 **This chapter is for you guys**

 **Chapter 4**

"You brought me up two flights of stairs at midnight to look at a wardrobe?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Cabinet," Harry corrected automatically.

"Oh well that makes all the difference," Lily amended sarcastically placing one hand on her hip. Harry smiled completely unaffected by her criticism. The room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the dim light of the crescent moon shining through the small window. It was weird to Lily that such a massive room would only have a wardrobe as furniture, granted it was a beautiful one of the deepest mahogany.

"This is a Vanishing Cabinet," Harry explained opening the heavy door to show its empty contents. "Its sister is in the Hogwarts Room of Requirement," Harry continued closing the door gently, it clicked into place harmlessly but a shudder ran up Lily's back.

"Vanishing?" she queried quietly as she slowly circled the object of their attention.

"They were made in times of war as a secret hiding space, you hop into one and arrive where ever the other one is placed," Harry explained his green eyes, so like her own, staring at the cabinet mistrustfully.

"You've managed to find a way into Hogwarts," Lily asked hesitantly.

"Not quite, the one in Hogwarts is a little broken. That's where you come in," he said easily, gesturing to her with his wand arm.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to fix something this advanced," Lily responded still a little awed by such an impressive piece of magic.

"Don't worry we can teach you, it's easy when we know exactly what's wrong with it," he countered reassuringly.

"Why do you even want to get into Hogwarts so bad?" Lily asked a little hesitant to give anyone an open key to her precious school.

"We expect a lot of you Lily, but slaying Slytherin's beast alone isn't one of them," Harry said gently, finally meeting her eyes.

"You mean to open the Chamber?" Lily asked aghast.

"We need that venom and plus I really don't like the idea of a basilisk roaming around a school full of children," Harry reasoned easily.

"So that's all you need of me, to fix the cabinet?" Lily asked, not able to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"That and to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, find the Diadem of Ravenclaw, steal the Marauder's Map along with Peverell's cloak and of course keep all of our secrets in the process," Harry declared with a small smile at her reticence.

"What? I barely understood a word of that," Lily asked.

"Then we better get started," Harry stated opening the door out of the room.

"I guess so," Lily replied shocked that she was beginning to feel excited of all things.

...

The days were long at the Headquarters for Lily, they usually started with an impatient Draco knocking at her door irately at about six o'clock in the morning for a few hours of training, which usually ended with Lily injured in some way or another. Then Ron usually duelled her in an attempt to extend her knowledge and adjust her technique until she thought she wouldn't be able to stand any longer. Then just when she thought she'd be able to get some rest Hermione and Harry would go over and over the plans she had to enact in Hogwarts.

By the time the first week was over she thought she'd just about pass out with the amount of strain she was putting her body under. When Draco knocked on her door that cloudy Saturday morning she was just about ready to strangle the infuriatingly energetic blond.

"I've got news Red," Draco said through the door to tempt her from her bed.

"Unless that news is you're suddenly not a sadist I'm not interested," Lily called from underneath a pillow she had placed strategically over her face to block out the sun's demanding rays which poured through the crack in her curtains.

"Well I would have thought that removing the trace would merit me at least a few minutes of your attention," Draco muttered nonchalantly. There was a thud from behind the door as Lily dropped from her bed tangled in covers to fling open the door.

"The trace?" She asked with her hair tied up messily in a bun at the top of her head drooping into her eyes.

"Couldn't have you coming out with us on runs with those pesky howlers from the ministry now," Draco said with a wink in her direction. They always had a little flirtatious banter between them that amused Lily but at that very minute frustrated her to no end.

"I'm serious Draco how'd you do it? I'm more than two months off seventeen and I know how strict they are on that," Lily pestered.

"Lily the one thing you need to learn about the Ministry is how utterly incompetent they all are," Draco said as he turned away from her intent on heading down to the training room whether the irate red head was following him or not. She followed his long strides at a slow jog still dressed in her pyjamas.

"Draco," she said sternly using her prefect voice on him, all he did was raise one eyebrow at her attitude. "Please," she added genuinely. His pace slowed at her expression and he let out a sigh of resignation.

"I sort of made you an emancipated minor in a way, it's a tricky move. Lots of paper work and all that rubbish," Draco said slowly meeting her confused eyes with his steely grey ones.

"Surely wouldn't all muggleborns do the same?" She questioned hesitantly.

"They might if the option was available to them," he conceded easily. "But not many people can bend the laws as freely as I do," he continued. Lily's eyes automatically flew to his left forearm. "Not that way," he said sharply noticing the direction of her gaze sounding a little offended.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, though she didn't know what for.

"No," he sighed and moved both his hands to the back of his neck before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Forget about it," he finished. "It's pretty easy to fool the documentation into thinking you're a few months older seeing as you're muggleborn and put onto the system later than everyone else. All I had to do after that was turn off the automated alert on your file whenever you happen to cast a spell. Most death eater kids get that privilege," he explained clearly.

"I really am sorry Draco, I know you have more uses than that one tattoo," Lily said, correctly reading the source of his irritation. He just let out a throaty laugh at her words lifting an eyebrow in her direction and stalking off down the hallway.

"That's not what I meant you dirty old bastard," Lily called after him though she couldn't manage to keep the smile off of her face. She turned back to change out of her Disney pyjamas shutting the door behind her magically waiting a moment to see if a Ministry owl swopped down out of nowhere but none came. She sighed in relief glad to feel the freedom of magic flowing through her veins once more.

...

"So let me get this straight," Lily began slowly. "You want me to convince Dumbledore to let me join the Order of the Phoenix to sneak you information as well as get access to the sorting hat to literally pull the long lost Sword of Gryffindor from it?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Pretty much," Hermione said with a smile.

"Cool I was just checking," Lily said quickly, trying for comic nonchalance.

"I know we could just use something of the basilisks but I like the idea of leaving a weapon behind that will be able to rid the world of any other mad man that might think a horcrux is a splendid idea," Harry reasoned with a pained expression at the thought of anyone else that would do just that.

"Well if you like the idea," Lily said with a genuine smile that showed the couple she was just joking with them. They'd been sitting in the living room pouring over their plans for the past hour and Lily was just about sure she could fix the vanishing cabinet.

"I can't believe the Marauders could make anything as genius as this," she said touching the beautiful map that was sprawled over an artistic drawing of the cabinet.

"They are quite the intellectuals," Hermione said with a smile at Lily's awed expression.

"Oh I knew they were smart, I just didn't know they were this constructive about it," she said with a grin in the couple's direction. "Still though becoming animagus like that for Remus is pretty cool I suppose," she added in an attempt at fairness.

"Don't worry Lily you'll always be my favourite parent," Harry said. If Lily had been drinking something that would have been the exact moment she'd have spewed the contents of her mouth all over the table she was kneeling over. She looked at Harry with a frazzled expression. Before she could come up with an appropriate response Hermione had burst into screechy peals of laughter.

"You're face," Hermione managed to say through her limited breath pointing to Lily. Harry too had begun to chuckle uncontrollably.

"Very funny you guys," Lily said still not fully recovered from Harry's words. "Laugh it up you monsters," she added though she couldn't help the small upturn of her lips. It was so rare to see Harry actually smiling and behaving his age.

It was moments like this that showed her just how much the war had changed so much of the time travellers' personalities. They had once been like her, young and free spirited, but that had been robbed from them. It was enough to make Lily bitter on their behalves.

...

"So when do I get to go out with you guys?" Lily asked Ron as one of their training sessions came to an end. She'd been training with them for three weeks now and she felt as if she was growing stronger as each day passed.

"When you can beat me," he replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Well you should have said. I wouldn't have held back so much the last few weeks," Lily joked shoving Ron as they made their way into the living room where the other three time travellers were sitting and chatting about the benefits of installing a Quidditch pitch on the extensive grounds that the Headquarters boasted.

"Agility," Draco said.

"Dexterity," Harry supported.

"Distraction," Hermione supplied, sounding more like the mother of the two boys.

"Fitness," Ron added as he entered the room to the similar conversation that reared its head every few days.

"Boys and their Quidditch," Lily muttered much to the consternation of the men. Just as Ron was about to dispute her sentiments a white smoke filled the room before the shape of a squirrel formed.

"31 Thimble Avenue," a disembodied voice announced before the smoke and squirrel disappeared as if they had been some hazy religious apparition. All four of the time travels hopped up from where they were sitting grabbing there cloaks which were thrown all over the room.

"Portus," Lily heard Hermione enchant from across the room at an old quill.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily demanded grabbing Draco's wrist.

"It's a run Lily," Draco responded pulling free from Lily's loose grip and turning to stand next to the other three that were now gathering around the quill that was so used it's nib was stained a permanent black. "Stay here," he added pushing her back into the entrance hall.

"Five, four, three..," Hermione called. Before Lily was even conscious of what she was doing she was running as fast she could towards her four new friends.

"Lily no!" she heard Draco exclaim as she reached the quill and grabbed hold for dear life. The following ten seconds were the most unpleasant of her life as she was thrown violently from side to side in what seemed like a giant vacuum. When she finally did land flat on her back on the grassy ground she had no inhale sharply to relieve the pressure on her lungs.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco whispered furiously. Of course the four well versed travellers landed smoothly on their feet. Lily could hear the screams of panic from across the street from where they were hidden behind a few trees. She flew to her feet so fast her vision blurred in front of her.

"That's Grace's address," Lily said as she slowly took in the flames that were dancing around the familiar house. Her only comfort was the absence of the dark mark in the sky.

"Fuck," she heard Ron curse from behind her.

"Lily-" Hermione attempted.

"No! I've been a pretty good sport up until now but you know as well as I do that you can't hide me from this war and in that house is someone I love," Lily said defiantly pointing towards the house, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the darkness that surrounded them. Draco grabbed hold of her from behind.

"No," she said struggling and she tried to run across the road.

"Quiet Red, I'm not trying to stop you just throw this on," Draco said into her ear causing her to shiver as he threw a cloak he transfigured from the broken quill around her tense shoulders and cast a sticking charm as well as a notice-me-not on the hood so her identity would be protected. He looked at his other three friends but they just nodded in agreement at the new addition to their group, perhaps recognising themselves how awful it is to be left out of matters concerning loved ones.

"Hermione and I'll take the front, Draco and Lily you go to the back," Harry said and for the first time Lily caught a glimpse of why the others followed him so diligently. He was a leader born and bred. "Ron stay out and give us a heads up when the Aurors show up and catch whatever flees the house," he added speaking to his lifelong friend directly.

"Let's go Red," Draco said as he pulled her along by the waist. They both kept their wands held high as they headed towards the burning house separating from the others. The night was bitterly cold but Lily didn't shiver as they passed out concerned muggle neighbours who didn't even look their way as they edged closer to the house. Lily fleetingly thanked Merlin for muggle repulsion charms. They hugged the building as they rounded the corner to the back of the deceptively quiet house. The only sound that could be heard was that of the roaring flames and Lily's loud breath.

"You ready?" Draco asked pausing outside the back door.

"Do it," Lily confirmed.

Draco pushed the door open which seemed to cancel whatever silencing charm had been placed on the building for a piercing female scream left the house and carried on the cold night air. Lily shuddered but rushed forward covering Draco's back. They passed through the pristine kitchen and into the hallway where a body littered the ground in an abnormal position. Lily rushed forward passed Draco before he could stop her and reached down to move the matted long hair of the victim so she could make out who it was. Grace's mother looked as pretty in death as she did in life. Her face was without one blemish if only her legs weren't so horribly broken Lily might even think she was alive. Stepping back in revulsion Lily gasped at the horrible sight.

"Red," Draco said, sharply calling her back to reality. Hermione and Harry entered though the front door at the end of the hall only now having fought their way through the muggles. Harry took in the mother's body and made a gesture that they'd take downstairs and Lily and Draco should go up all in one motion. Lily couldn't understand how he could dismiss such a grotesque scene so quickly. She hurried after Draco as he climbed the stairs trying to fight through the debris that littered the floor. All the photo frames had been shattered and flames licked the banister.

Another shrill scream filled the house pushing icy fear in Lily's heart. She felt something fall on her arm which was rigidly holding her wand in front of her and jumped. Looking down she saw that a tear had fallen from her face. She hadn't even realised she had been crying. They crept down the hall to the room Lily had spent so much of her childhood playing in.

"Do it," she heard a male voice shout over the flames which seemed to be stemming from upstairs somewhere. The door to Grace's room was only open slightly but the voice was still clear and defined.

"I will," a familiar voice called back shakily.

"You have to mean it," a female voice spat.

Draco froze in front of Lily and looked back at her with terror in his eyes. 'Harry' he mouthed attempting to make her back up towards the stairs. The frightened expression that painted his face almost made her comply until a gurgling sound came from the room. Lily gasped in recognition, Grace was in there. Draco shook his head furiously and tried to push her towards the stairs but he was too late she was already moving forward.

"Crucio," the familiar voice shouted again and another shrill scream left the room. Before Lily was even conscious of her actions she was flinging the door open with her wand raised. A cutting curse left her wand without even thinking the incantation. A woman that Lily vaguely recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been a few years ahead of her, flew back against the wall blood spewing from her middle.

"What the fuck?" A tall blond man shouted over the roar of the flames. Lily didn't hear him though she was too busy firing curse after curse at the masked man who'd been torturing her friend. She felt Draco enter the room as fast as she had to deal with the blond and the other masked man. The heat of the room was growing unbearable on Lily's face but she didn't let up as they continued their fierce fight. He was skilled she'd admit and if it hadn't been for Ron's training she'd have died the second she opened the door. His silver mask hid his face but not his eyes which had a haunting familiarity that Lily didn't let herself focus on. So distracted was she that she didn't notice Bellatrix rise from the ground and weakly point her wand at the motionless girl.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered and green light filled the room. Everyone froze as if to check if they'd been the ones that were hit.

"Grace!" Lily shrieked manically as the fighting began once more but her masked opponent didn't resume his assault. She saw the shock in his black eyes seize up his body at the sound of her voice and she finally allowed herself to recognise him.

Severus Snape.

"You bastard!" She shouted throwing darker and nastier curses his way even though he hadn't been the murderer. They were here because of him. He did this. She could feel Harry run into the room to deal with Bellatrix but she didn't care. All she could feel was hatred pulsing through her veins. She didn't know if Snape was only countering her curses because it was her or because he was still in a state of shock but it made her angry.

"Fight me you coward," Lily screamed over the carnage of the other duels going on in the small room which was quickly being devoured by flames. He looked at her pleadingly as he deflected her curses one by one. Bellatrix's cackle cut through her soul as she apparated off with little other than amusement in her mind. Her disappearance was like a signal for her friends who one by one disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Snape was the last to leave throwing her one last distressed look.

Lily hurried across the room to take her friend in her arms one last time. Blood was dripping from her open listless eyes like tears. Lily let out an uncontrollable screech of grief at the sight of her usually bubbly friend reduced to this. Someone was shaking her shoulders but she couldn't drag her eyes away from Grace.

"Lily," Ron's voice penetrated her sobs of anguish. He'd been calling her for some time now. "Does anyone else live here?" he shouted over the sound of the flames. She shook her head in response when he's words finally made sense in her head.

"You have to leave her," Draco said into her ear as he dragged her from her friend's body but she wouldn't let go. She held onto Grace like she always had throughout her years at Hogwarts. Whenever people were mean or she didn't fit in there was always Grace her key into the muggle world.

"No," Lily whispered.

"Red," Draco whispered circling her from behind and forcefully unclenching her small hands from Grace's matted hair with his big ones. He pulled her hands into her chest so that his arms surrounding her firmly and stood. She leaned on him heavily as sobs shook her uncontrollably.

"Breath," he whispered as they apparated away from the heart wrenching scene that would plague Lily all of her life.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to tlc125 for all the reviews this Chapter is just for you**

 **Chapter 5**

Lily could hear Hermione walk around her room quietly. She could sense her replace the now cold cup of tea with a fresh one and she could feel the dip in the bed when she perched on the end. But Lily didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to face the day. The curtains were drawn so tightly that it almost appeared like it was night time in the room but she was sure it was just as bright as any other day. Draco had placed her on her bed last night gently when she'd been crying hysterically and pulled a big blanket around her before walking away, perhaps not used to such blatant displays of emotion.

Lily's hands and clothes were still covered in her friend's blood but still she didn't rise to shower. She just lied there hoping everyone would leave her alone for a while, and they did. She drifted off into many bouts of restless sleep as images of her friend flickered under her eyelids. From when they'd made daisy chains and followed Petunia around like she was a God to when they had hung out at night with Severus in the park for a smoke. He'd at times been dismissive of her but her bubbly nature was a little infective so he'd allowed her addition to their small group during the summer. Lily had naively thought they were friends. A friendship that no one at Hogwarts, where everyone was as rich as could be, would ever understand or come close to.

"Lily," a voice called her out of her trance that almost resembled sleep. "It's time to get up, if only to get you out of those clothes and wash up," Hermione said gently but Lily didn't reply and kept her eyes firmly closed until the well meaning girl sighed and left the room to let her drift back into her thoughts. She didn't know how many hours had passed until she heard another set of footsteps enter her room and perch on the bed.

"I loved my family," Ron's voice penetrated her thoughts. "So much so that their presence in my life made me want to be a better man," he continued. His unusual opening had Lily listening with rapt attention. "When they passed away I had the option of becoming a very bitter man Lily or a very lucky one," Ron said softly. Lily's confusion had her opening her eyes for the first time since last night. She met his bluish eyes cautiously.

"I was lucky Lily because I had so many peaceful beautiful memories with them. I was lucky that I could feel love and that I had someone that I could grieve so hard that my heart felt like it was going to explode," Ron explained further. "Grief can ruin the best of people Lily, don't let Grace's memory make you worse, let it make you better," Ron concluded before rising from the bed and leaving without a second glance at Lily and only a nod at a patient Hermione who stood leaning on the doorframe. Lily supposed it was hard for him to talk about his family.

This time when Hermione headed her way she allowed herself to be helped up and for her to help pull the soiled clothes from her body. She walked into the shower in a daze and watched as the water turned a reddish brown as the blood slowly washed off of her. She shampooed her hair sedately until she was finally feeling clean. To her surprise Hermione was still sitting on her bed when she left the bathroom. She guided Lily over to the desk chair were she sat down heavily. Then to her immense surprise Hermione started to brush her hair delicately. It was such a mothering gesture that Lily had to hold back the tears that brimmed in her eyes.

"I'll have to get some dittany on that cut or it'll scar," Hermione said, her voice was tender and warm.

"Cut?" Lily asked her voice hoarse from all her crying. Hermione waved her wand so that a mirror attached itself on the wall above her desk. Lily's reflection was startling even to her. Her emerald eyes looked dull and glassy and her complexion was so pale that the red towel that she covered herself with looked like it had been placed on a white canvas. A fiery red cut stretched from just above her right eyebrow to the middle of her right cheek. She had been so swept up in the moment she hadn't even felt Severus land a hit.

"Leave it," Lily said hollowly. "I want to remember," she explained when she saw Hermione's eyes widen in the mirror. Hermione just nodded and continued to unknot her red hair soothingly.

...

"You ready?" Draco asked as he and Ron circled her intent on teaching her how to duel multiple opponents at once. She had dressed hurriedly after her emotional moment with Hermione and headed down to the training room demanding her training. The boys said nothing about the previous night which she was beyond grateful for.

"Yes," she whispered trying to get her back against a wall so she could get a better angle with the two men.

"Alright then," Draco murmured. The practiced like this for hours, Lily of course not winning once, but her skills were improving quickly. When Lily noticed the sun rise and the candles disappear she realised belatedly that they had trained through the night.

"Getting good Lily," Ron said as he hurried out of the room, trying to fit some sleep in before he had to greet the day once again. Draco turned to do the same wordlessly but Lily caught his sleeve and gave him a pleading look. He sighed but hung around the room until Ron was out of ear shot.

"What's up Red?" He asked but looked like he already knew what her response was going to be.

"Was that your father?" she asked quietly. Turning away from him she examined the mirror and hoped that nobody was stood on the other side watching them.

"Yes," he murmured quietly.

"That must have been a... dynamic childhood," she said in an emotionless voice trying to find the right words as she examined her red cheeks and dramatic cut which stood out in her reflection.

"Yes," was his only reply once again.

"Did you have an initiation?" She asked bluntly. She noticed him stiffen in the mirror but she still didn't meet his eyes.

"In a way," he replied. When she said nothing else he sighed and continued. "I fixed the Vanishing Cabinet that let the Death Eater in and tried to kill Dumbledore. Never did get it right though," he said. "The murder that is, I was quite good at the whole cabinet thing," he added in explanation of his last sentence.

"Right," she replied with a nod still not feeling herself. "Will you take me somewhere?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Me?" He asked in surprise.

"No my imaginary friend," she replied sarcastically with a weak smile.

"Would he mind if I came along?" Draco asked as the tension left his body, glad that the previous topic was over.

"I'm sure we could fit you in," she said turning to meet his eyes with a weak look of appreciation for playing along.

"Where to?" He asked as he extended his hand for her to grab.

"The club you picked me up at," she responded grabbing onto him firmly. He searched her eyes trying to find the reason for this sudden departure but found nothing. Sighing he apparated the two of them into the very same alley where her journey had begun.

Lily held her hand to her mouth for a full minute when they arrived trying her best to not dry heave over Draco's perfect black shoes. In the light of day the alley looked disgusting, rubbish from the massive dumpsters littered every corner and the sun lit up some pretty gross images that had been drawn on the walls.

"Come on," Lily said as she linked her arm with Draco's and pulled him out of the vile place. He looked so out of place walking down the muggle streets even in his trousers and shirt, which were really no match for the cold breeze. Lily wondered if that was how the muggles now saw her. As a stranger who obviously didn't fit it, jumping whenever a car passed by.

"Where are we going," he asked quietly, keeping up with her rushed pace easily.

"I promised Grace I'd do this with her when I graduated but who knows where I'll be in two years now," she explained with a resigned tone.

"Do what?" He asked but his words were unnecessary as they stopped outside a shop just passed the club with black shutters and a rose painted roughly on the window. "Seriously?" He asked as he took in the tattoo parlour.

"A promise is a promise," Lily repeated with a small smile at the cute expression of disgust painted on her friends face.

She pushed open the door unsurprised to find the shop empty. Cokeworth didn't boast much but a twenty four hour tattoo parlour was just one of the fineries the town offered. The till was empty but she heard a ruffle from the room behind and a young burly man stepped out with a mug of tea in his hand.

"Morning," he mumbled grumpily. Lily couldn't bring herself to blame him for his rudeness. It was an awful hour in the morning to be up after all. She nodded in his direction before walking around the room and staring at all the possible options that were hung haphazardly from the ceiling. Draco followed her closely eyeing up the muggle mistrustfully.

"Evans right?" The man asked after he had stared at her for a few minutes. Lily turned to examine him sharply but his face wasn't familiar.

"Yeah," she responded hesitantly.

"We were in primary together," he explained gruffly, his irritated expression disappearing before her eyes in place of a smile. "Rob Green," he continued.

"There's no way you could be little Robert Green," Lily said as a smile grew on her face. The man let out a bark of a laugh at her reply.

"Grew a bit didn't I," he said smiling. "And not only upwards," he added placing a hand on his round stomach with a laugh. "Strange I was just thinking about you the other day, what with what went down at Nash's house," he continued as sadness entered his eyes. The smile fell from Lily's face at the mention of Grace's last name.

"I was very sad to hear of her passing, nice lass she was," Robert said solemnly. "I know you two used to be as thick as thieves when you were little, along with that Snape kid," he said with a frown towards the end as if Severus didn't quite fit into the dynamic of the two pretty girls. If Lily thought about it she supposed he didn't.

"We were," she whispered trying to resist the urge to cry in front of a man that was as good as a stranger to her. It was somewhat nice though to have someone else recall how her and Grace had been so close, almost as if her sadness was justified. Snape of course didn't count. She heard Draco cough from behind her pointedly.

"Sorry Rob this is a good friend Draco, Draco this is Rob," she introduced quickly.

"Pleasure," Draco said cordially with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The rough looking younger man just raised an eyebrow at his posh accent.

"Alrigh' mate," he responded. "So what are you here for," he continued returning his gaze to the pretty red head.

"I'm not sure," she replied looking around her once again at the options.

"I'm pretty good at writing if that's more your style," he replied. Draco lifted his eyes to study the boy as if questioning why that was something to boast about. An idea struck Lily so hard she couldn't manage to shake it.

"What's mudblood in Latin?" She asked Draco knowing the pureblood would of course be versed in the ancient language.

"Sanguinem ex Luto I think," Draco replied grimly already sensing what Lily was going to get written on her body forever.

"You're going to have to spell that," Robert said from behind them.

...

"But a needle, that's just barbaric," Draco declared the second they had left the shop. He had been shocked when Rob had started to pierce Lily's pale skin. Her right shoulder blade hurt like hell but it surprised her how therapeutic the trip to her home town had been for her.

"How else would they get the ink to stay?" Lily asked and she could see the automatic reply of 'magic' on the tip of his tongue.

"When he said he was good at writing I didn't realise he meant like that," he settled on, deciding to dismiss the question.

"It's quite the art form," Lily allowed easily and a silence descended on the pair as they made their way back to the alley. Lily clutched onto Draco's arm trying to steal whatever heat he had to offer in the bitter cold that hadn't improved with the sun fully rising in the sky.

"I thought you'd hate me," Draco admitted interrupting the silence.

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

"My father and my aunt," Draco stated as if the mere mention of them was enough of an explanation. Lily let out a startled laugh, the first she'd made since two nights ago, not improving his mood at all.

"I'm sorry but did you miss the part where you were fighting at my side?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Is that why you ran out of the room?" Lily asked remembering Draco bolting after placing her on the bed. It was hard to imagine that she'd slept for a whole day and that Grace hadn't even died yesterday but the day before.

"Well..." Draco began but hesitated.

"You're such a tosser," she said pushing him into the wall and surprisingly the insult actually comforted him and a small smirk developed on his face. He jumped away from the wall with comical disgust.

"Be careful or I could pick up poor old Tommy's diseases," Draco rebutted with false disgust. It took Lily a few seconds to realise that she was referring to the boy that she'd made out with against one of shop fronts the night she'd first met the time travellers. Then it took no time at all for her embarrassment and anger to rise.

"You were watching!" She shrieked her cheeks growing redder by the second. She had stopped walking the second the realisation hit her. Draco just continued on down the grey pavement with a grin on his face and shrugged in explanation. "You really are a dirty old bastard," she shouted after him and watched as he doubled over in laughter as a mother holding her young daughter's hand stopped to stare at her in disbelief.

"Sorry," Lily said quietly at the woman as she glared at Draco's back before running to catch up with him. He lifted an arm and threw it over her shoulder.

"Never change Red," Draco said though chuckles as he pulled her into his side.

...

Three weeks had passed since Grace had died. Her death had awoken a motivation in Lily's heart unlike anything she'd ever felt. Every day she woke up at the crack of dawn to improve her duelling capabilities with Ron and Draco and run over the plan with Hermione and Harry in the night time. She felt herself growing more and more attached to her four new friends. The four time travellers had gone on three runs since that fateful night without Lily. It seemed that the Death Eaters were increasing the frequency of their attacks. It was unusual and stressful when they left her alone in the quiet manor, the fear that she would be alone there forever if they didn't return weighed heavily on her heart.

It was for that reason that relief coursed through her veins when finally Ron's wand soared though the air in her direction one training session. His face was contorted in shock at being disarmed by the sixteen year old. He looked back at his hand as if to make sure that it was indeed his wand that was pressed firmly into her grasp.

"Well done Red," Draco called from the sidelines. "Getting as rusty as your hair there Weasley," he said with a smirk at his friend.

"That was impressive," Ron complimented once he had regained the ability to speak completely dismissing Draco's insult.

"So I'm in?" Lily asked her green eyes alive with achievement.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Ron said cheerfully, although he still looked a little dazed at being beaten by the girl.

"Finally," she said.

"It's hardly been six weeks," Draco said in exasperation at her impatience.

"That's long enough to wait around here while you all head out when ever that blasted squirrel arrives," Lily said bitterly and Draco's gaze softened marginally. As if it had been summoned the training room filled with white mist and a squirrel appeared out of nowhere calling out some random address.

"You just had to insult the squirrel," Ron said throwing Lily a dirty look before they ran to get their cloaks and tell Hermione and Harry.

 **Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just a massive thanks for all the reviews**

 **TrueHomiePiP: Thanks for the review, I promise Snape will get his say. I also promise Lily will never lose her ability to love even if it gets tough for her.**

 **Tlc125: Thanks for the review**

 **Beyondthesea16: the maunders will definitely play a big role in this fic thanks so much for the review and the squirrel will eventually get his tale told**

 **Fallow53: Thanks for the review**

 **Deathday Party Planner: Thanks for the review. There will definitely be jily in this story but I'm not willing to say if that will be all there is :P This chapters for you guys!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Woah this place is massive," Lily commented lowly at her first glance of the large property they had apparated on the outskirts off. It was dark out but somehow the old house was lit up beautifully. The rescue mission of five was hidden under the beautiful trees that decorated the long drive way into the estate.

"This is the old Meadowes Manor," Draco said as he eyed up the huge house mistrustfully.

"As in Dorcas Meadowes?" Lily asked, shocked at the mention of her roommate. "I didn't know they were so against the Dark Lord," she whispered.

"No one did, that's why their deaths were such a shock in our timeline," Draco explained. "I just didn't know it happened this soon," he continued with a regretful shake of his head.

"So what are we working with?" Harry asked Draco directly.

"For some reason, from what I remember, that place is crawling with Death Eater. We're talking at least thirty, I think my grandfather is even there," Draco lamented. Ron cursed under his breath gruffly.

"We could case the place, see if we can sneak anyone out?" Hermione offered. "I mean they can't be using the kids for whatever they're doing," she added logically.

"How many kids?" Harry asked locking eyes with Lily.

"I remember her brother was in sixth year when we were in first and she's always moaning about a little sister," Lily responded vaguely.

"You need to start getting better at intellect gathering," Ron muttered under his breath. "'Cause that was just pathetic," he added as if to irritate her further.

"Well I didn't exactly know I'd need to recount how many siblings she had in a bush outside her house now did I?" she snapped back firing him a dirty look.

"Guys," Harry warned. "Let's just split up and try to find a way in. Do not engage if you can avoid it we are vastly outnumbered here, and I know a few off you," he eyed Ron suspiciously, "think four to one are good odds but we can't be taking unnecessary risks, not with the job we have to do," he finished and watched as they all nodded.

"Lily, Draco and Ron take the left of the house. Hermione and I will try the right," Harry continued but turned to stare at his mother. "No running from Draco tonight Lily, no matter who's in there," he stated firmly. Lily just nodded not wanting to talk about that night any more than was necessary. They split up with Harry and Hermione crossing the road to continue on under the cover of the foliage on the other side.

"You grandfather?" Lily questioned quietly as the three of them advanced slowly down the drive way behind the giant weeping willows.

"It's around the time my father and my aunt are joining Voldemort's inner circle," Draco answered easily. "My grandfather was retiring by then so Lucius could take his spot and Bella of course got in on pure ferocity alone," he added but it was unnecessary. Lily saw every time she closed her eyes just how vicious the cold woman was.

"They're a little young," Lily said. "They can't be more than in there early twenties," she continued in confusion. To her surprise the two boys ahead of her paused in their advancement to turn to look at her.

"Never underestimate his inner circle," Ron said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"They train just as hard as we do Red, their lives become the cause," Draco added but didn't meet her eyes. She could remember how Draco's eyes had filled with terror at the mere sound of his aunt's voice that night. "It's rare that you ever see them out on runs, unless their training an inner circle member," he said with sadness in his voice.

"No," Lily breathed thinking about Severus.

"Yes," Draco answered knowing exactly to whom her thoughts had drifted to.

"But Severus is just-," she started as they once again picked up their slow pace around the house eyeing the building for a way in.

"The best at potions in his year? Slowly beginning to master the dark arts? Bitter?" Draco asked with a sardonic edge to his tone, as if he were describing the ingredients for the perfect milkshake. "He's not the same boy that grew up with you Lily," he added before Ron pointed to a second story balcony which had beautiful green ivy surrounding it.

"They wouldn't be expecting us to come in from up top," Ron said quietly.

"Let's pray Hermione manages to take down these portkey wards and soon. I don't fancy getting caught up in whatever's going on in there," Draco said slowly.

The trio started to climb the ivy bit by bit, each one not enjoying being so out in the opening. When they finally reached the balcony they paused to collect themselves and tried to peer through the big glass doors but it was to no avail. The curtains were pulled shut tightly. Ron unlocked the door silently and pulled it open slowly until sound once again travelled to them from the inside.

"Why would he do this?" Dorcas Meadowes cried. The curtains were still pulled shut but Lily would recognise that voice anywhere, she'd only heard it every day for the last five years of her life.

"Shh darling, they have Cleo and we don't want them coming back," a woman answered trying to sooth the irate girl. Ron passed a look at Draco at the oral confirmation that the room was empty and they pushed the double door open swiftly shoving the curtains back with their wands drawn. Lily followed closely behind them. The women gasped in shock at the appearance of the three dark figures.

"Aurors?" The older woman who was dressed in a fancy robe that was torn at the sleeve asked hopefully. Her ruby red lipstick was smeared awfully across her pale face. She was tied to a distraught Dorcas awkwardly. Dorcas a normally pristine girl looked shaken with her hair sprawled across her face and her lip slit open painfully.

"Not quite," Ron replied quietly. He lifted his wand and both women flinched but he ignored them and silenced the room.

"Who's here?" Draco demanded of the older woman.

"There's so many of them," Dorcas replied before the woman who Lily presumed was her mother could even open her mouth. "They have my little sister," she said tears running down her face.

"Your father and brother?" Ron asked. The girl looked a little shocked that he had known to ask about her other sibling.

"They took my husband early on," the older woman answered not meeting their eyes.

"He's a death eater," Lily said before she could help herself. Both women turned to look at the feminine voice in shock. Memories flooded through her mind of the older boy always hanging on the head boy Malfoy's every word.

"Red," Draco warned, they didn't need anyone else recognising her after the Snape incident.

"My brother Hunter, but I swear we didn't know," Dorcas cried.

"Must be some sort of bizarre initiation," Ron declared. "We need to get these two out and try to find the younger girl, we don't even know if the husband is orchestrating this whole thing," he finished.

"My husband would never-," the older woman began but Draco cut her off.

"One of us turns back with these two and apparates them to safety, to the manor," he decided referencing their headquarters. Instinctively both men turned to Lily expecting her to already be helping the two women out of the window. She raised her hands in an exasperated manor waiting for the fact that she had yet to have any apparition training to click in their preoccupied brains.

"Damn it," Ron cursed. "I'll go, you've trained more with Draco then me," he said nodding to the man in question.

"Don't come back in by yourself," Draco said quietly to Ron. "There's something not right here," he repeated more to himself.

"I can't leave my daughter here to die," the older woman declared bravely as she fought against the restraints. Easily Lily shot two well aimed 'stupefy' charms at the two women to silence them. The trio worked quietly and quickly to remove them from the house. When they'd finally been levitated down Lily and Draco watched as Ron carried on the charm until they disappeared into the darkness of the shrubbery.

Silently they turned towards the door out of the spacious room. On Draco's command they stood on either side and listened. Hearing nothing Draco opened the heavy door a creek and once again waited. He nodded towards Lily and she stood directly in front of the door with her wand drawn while he remained at the side. He flung it open with one big push with Lily on high alert but to her surprise no one was outside. Draco peeked out of the door and turned to look at the red head with a confused expression.

"There's no one there," he whispered in a bemused manor. Lily lifted an eyebrow but followed the blonde as he stepped into the long corridor hesitantly. Slowly they began to open door after door of the sophisticated bedrooms but to no avail. It seemed like the whole second story was empty. They crept down the corridor and then to their surprise passed through an invisible bubble. The sound of numerous voices finally filled their ears unpleasantly filling the oppressive stillness. Lily took a step back only to be completely encased in silence once again.

"Sound charm," Draco whispered in explanation. Lily nodded having already concluded the same thing. They peered around the corner at the end of the corridor only to get a glimpse of the landing which circled what seemed to be a giant hall almost like an indoor balcony. A massive crystal chandelier floated precariously just above the banister. Voices drifted up from the hall below boisterously.

"To Hunter Meadows, for the first step in purging the Blood Traitors from our society," a loud voice overpowering the others declared. Lily could picture some evil looking man with a maniacal laugh and a monocle raising a glass of blood red wine. The crowd replied with a deafening cheer. Lily turned her terror filled eyes towards Draco with the unspoken question, 'what were they all doing there?' written in her expression. He shrugged in response and dropped down so that he was flat on his stomach and began to shuffle forward toward the banisters edge. Lily cursed silently but followed him closely.

They peered over the edge and had to hold in there gasps of shock. Up to forty death eaters were gathered around a long dining table where two men were stood on the white table cloth. One was yet to be dressed in the telltale black robes and had a fanatical grin on his face. From his age Lily presumed he was Hunter Meadows. The other man doing the talking Lily couldn't recognise through the silver mask. He took a step back suddenly and Lily could just about make out a third person on the pretend stage. He was an older gentleman who wore a beautiful black velvet suit and was on his knees with a giant cut to the left side of his face. The man's eyes were shut closed so he couldn't see his dark red blood as it dripped sluggishly onto the white table cloth.

Draco nudged Lily lightly and she jumped at the contact. He pointed to the other side the banister directly across from them where Hermione and Harry were doing exactly what they were. Withdrawing from their scrutiny they hugged the wall and crawled around the giant balcony trying their best to remain in the shadows. Harry and Hermione greeted them with a nod having noticed them half way through their journey over. They pulled back from the banister and around the corner outside the silence bubble.

"We got the mother and older daughter," Draco said lowly.

"We got the younger one, had to take out two of them though" Hermione said smoothly. "Brought her back to base and left her with Ron," she added.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Harry asked in shock. "Is that the father on his knees?" he asked again before the others had time to answer.

"I presume so," Draco said making it clear that he knew no more than the other three. Lily shivered at the cold feeling that flowed through the house. She peered around the corner once more and something caught her eye. A rope was attached to the top of the chandelier obscured from sight to any one downstairs. It was probably for the ease of the house elves, instead of having to float the giant chandelier they could just pull it with the rope. An idea formed in Lily's mind quickly.

"We have to leave him," Hermione was confirming as Lily tuned back into the conversation. She shook her head and grabbed onto the front of Harry's robe dragging him around the corner and pointing towards the rope.

"No way Lily," he hissed as realisation hit him.

"I could make it," she murmured softly. "If I have a portkey in my hand and manage to grab him we'll both get out of here. If not then I just disappear," Lily concluded.

"Are the wards down?" Draco asked Hermione who nodded.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Harry whispered in exasperation at Draco.

"It's like the girl said if she has the port key win or lose she'll be out of here and if we go first we can wait at headquarters any case an unfriendly grabs on," Draco reasoned. Lily threw him a small smile of appreciation which he missed.

"They could curse her as she's on the way down," Hermione said but even she looked tempted by the idea.

"I'll be too fast they'll think it's part of the show," Lily replied. Her heart thudded against her chest painfully at even the thought of making that jump but she was determined. 'It's just like jumping off the swings with Petunia,' she told herself. Harry sighed angrily but nodded at the logistics of the idea. It was the reason Lily loved the four of them so much, she wasn't treated as a child but as a team member.

"You'll only have five seconds from when I activate the port key," Hermione said by now resigned to the idea. "We'll have to add a sticking charm and attach it to your hands so you disappear no matter what," she added. Lily could see the plan run through the older girls mind over and over again. "It's doable," she concluded turning to face her boyfriend. He nodded at her but still looked exasperated.

Once again Lily crawled on her stomach to the edge of the banister with Draco on one side and Harry on the other. Reaching out with her wand she silently levitated the rope over towards them, all the while praying that no one would look up. When she finally touched the rope she let out a breath of anxiety at her crazy plan.

"You don't have to do this Red," Draco whispered into her ear as they moved back towards the wall with the rope and gave it a few tugs to make sure it was secure. She nodded acknowledging what he said but not quite trusting herself to speak.

"See you back at the manor," Harry said with worry clear in his eyes. Soon it was just Lily and Hermione standing near the banister with a quill stuck to her hand. The death eaters below were chanting something sinister in Latin that she had no hope of translating.

Hermione nodded at her and counted with her fingers. One, two and...

"Portus," Hermione whispered and Lily jumped. Her heart dropped to her toes as the realisation of what she had just done finally dawned on her. Before she could think too much about delving into a bunch of murderous death eater she concentrated on controlling the jump. She kicked Hunter off the stage to slow her decent and wrapped one arm around the older man's neck whose eyes were still shut firmly closed. She was still hanging from the rope and for one terrifying second she was motionless in front of a giant group of monsters. Then finally she felt the familiar pull behind her nasal cavity and she had disappeared from Meadows Manor.

She landed hard on her back in the entrance hall of the headquarters with several wands pointed at her. She tried as hard as she could to draw breath into her lungs but she couldn't. Panic filled her as her hands flew to her throat.

"Red," she heard Draco call before his face appeared in her line of vision which was directed at the ceiling. Water was gathering in her eyes as her body longed for air. "What's wrong with her?" she heard Draco ask a frazzled Hermione.

"She landed funny," an unfamiliar male voice stated. Lily felt someone press her sides firmly and she tried to push them away but she couldn't. Black spots were slowly encroaching on her vision. "I need you to calm down now girl," the unknown voice whispered to Lily, she unhelpfully wished she could ask him to calm down when he couldn't breathe. "It's a bad collapsed lung I think along with some dislocated ribs," he concluded to everyone in the room. "Someone give me a wand," he commanded resolutely. Hermione immediately handed over her wand and Lily could vaguely make out Ron escorting Dorcas and the others out of the room.

The man started chanting spells hurriedly that Lily didn't recognise until finally she was able to draw breath. She sat up quickly trying to soak up all the oxygen she could manage. The same man put a hand behind her back to support her along with Draco on her other side. When the water cleared from her eyes she finally made out the face of Mr Meadows.

"Thanks," she whispered croakily.

"I think I should be thanking you," he responded quietly as he started to probe her sides once again. Only then did she notice that Draco had cancelled her hood's sticking charm and that it had fallen to her shoulders.

"Did Dorcas-?" She tried to question but a fit of coughing over took her ability to talk.

"No she didn't see you or any of us for that matter," Harry reassured from where he was crouched at her feet. "That's some impressive magic Mr Meadows," he commented. All four of her friends had their hoods down and were slowly relaxing now that she was breathing properly.

"I studied to be a healer before my elder brother died and then I had to take over for him as head of the Meadows household," he explained as if it were just a conversation over a cup of camomile tea. "What is it you want from my family?" he questioned lightly as he finished his examination of the young red head.

"Nothing sir," Harry replied evenly. "We just would rather not have seen you fall victim to the death eater scum," he continued, completely forgoing sensitivity in regards to Hunter Meadows.

"Call me Matthew," he replied with a weak smile. Reaching down Lily lifted her wand and cast a nonverbal healing charm at the massive cut that covered the right side of Matthew's head. He smiled down at her gently in thanks. "My son is lost to me completely now," he said firmly as if Harry had asked directly about him.

"Good he would have killed you all," Draco responded coldly.

"Draco," Harry warned.

"No I fear your friend is right and there's nothing wrong with honesty," Matthew said. "Especially in times as dismal as this," he added with a regretful shake of his head. His velvet suit was now clumping in places where his blood had dropped.

"You're not Dumbledore's lot then?" He inquired looking at Harry, already correctly assuming the leader of the group. Harry shared a glance with Hermione hesitantly before shaking his head. "Independently pissing off the Dark Lord is not a very safe occupation," Matthew said. The gruff language was disconcerted to Lily who examined his elegant demeanour. "But I thank you for it," he finished with a low bow of his head.

"You're family are in the dining room I'd imagine you'd like to see them," Ron said gently pointing to the door they were all gathered beside.

"Thank you," Matthew said before standing and in three long strides entering through the door and closing it behind him.

"You're heading back to Hogwarts in a little over two weeks, I want you resting until then," Harry said resolutely staring directly at Lily. She was about to complain when she felt a stabbing pain around her chest cavity. She sighed and nodded her acceptance. Draco helped her to her feet and she stood shakily for a minute before leaning most of her weight on him.

"I'll help you up the stairs," he said wrapping one strong arm around her waist to support her weight. She nodded her head suddenly too tired to speak and waved a goodnight at the others. They took the stairs one at a time which she appreciated to no end. When they finally reached her bedroom she heaved a massive sigh of relief at the sight of her comfortable bed. She sat down heavily on the edge and to her surprise Draco leaned down and helped her out of her boots.

"He was my godfather," he said quietly. She looked up at him thought heavy eyelids in confusion at his words.

"Snape," he added. She shrugged off her cloak and shuffled back so that she was leaning on the wooden headrest in her t-shirt. Moving over she patted the space beside her. He hesitated for a moment before kicking off his pristine shoes and sitting side by side with her. "I'm just saying I know how good a man Snape can be. He did a lot for me throughout my life but right now he can't be trusted," he finished as she pushed her legs under the covers to get warm.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him," Lily said quietly. It was easy to talk to Draco about Severus, she'd always felt the girls in her dorms had judged her horribly for maintaining the friendship but Draco understood about how fuzzy the lines between good and evil drifted sometimes.

"Loving you doesn't redeem him," Draco stated firmly. The thought that Severus loved her was unsettling, not because she didn't return the feelings. At some level she knew she'd always love the boy down the road in his father's jacket. It was because even though he loved her he'd taken part in something that hurt her so badly, the thought that love was so offhand was saddening.

"How could he?" She said in frustration.

"This world is changing him Lily and the only thing that's staying the same is his affection towards you," Draco answered diplomatically. He sunk a little so that he was resting on the mountain of pillows that decorated the bed.

"I can't be his conscience forever Draco," Lily replied tiredly. He nodded his acknowledgement at her words but still looked a little unconvinced. She lowered herself so that they were both lying on the pillows looking at the ceiling.

"That was a brave thing you did today," Draco said completely changing the subject.

"Thanks for trusting me," she said completely dismissing the compliment. Being called 'brave' by Draco was never meant positively anyway.

"You were pretty determined, I'd rather help you do it properly then see you sailing over the edge with no plan at all," he said with a small smirk in her direction that she didn't see, her eyes were closed by then. She did however, let out a sarcastic laugh at his words.

"What will happen to the Meadows now?" She asked quietly.

"They'll probably stay here the night and head into the ministry tomorrow to file the complaint. Then they'll have to start rebuilding their lives starting with the wards around their house which will now have to exclude their dear old son," Draco explained but Lily missed the last bit entirely. She'd drifted into a peaceful sleep to the sound of her friend's voice. He smiled when she didn't reply. Closing his grey eyes he promised to rise from the ridiculously comfortable bed in just one minute. It was morning before he opened them again.

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Massive thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Somranjan21: Thanks for the review James is coming I swear.**

 **Tlc125: Thanks so much for the feedback much appreciated.**

 **Deathday Party Planner: Thanks so much for the review. I think Harry and the group have just finally realised that they can't fight a whole war by themselves and will need a few allies in the future.**

 **Beyondthesea16: Thanks so much for the review. This is a Jily fic but I'm not willing to give away any other pairings to keep you on your toes.**

 **Chapter 7**

"So sir, I assume I won't be retaining this memory," Matthew Meadows hinted smoothly while examining his nails. He was sat in front of Harry's elegant desk in a comfy but stiff chair. Books covered every corner of the elaborate study housed in wooden and glass cabinets. The room should have been dingy with all the dark wood but it was bright and airy with high windows that seemed to be open even though the room was warm.

"I am not Dumbledore Matthew, I know that you can protect your own mind," Harry replied easily pointedly meeting his eyes with a small smile. He had called the senior Meadows to see him before the family departed to visit the Auror Department in the ministry that morning. "You can call me Harry," he added while tapping his fingers on the desk.

"And what is it you really want Harry?" Matthew asked the confident man not for the first time.

"I'd appreciate you not mentioning my friends or our rescue mission to anyone," Harry replied firmly. "But that's all. You may leave here whenever you want," he finished with a flourish of his wand arm towards the door.

"Well that I can do," The man said as he stood. By now his velvet suit was ruffled and dirty but he still managed to project a regal air. Harry stood also and extended his hand which the man took firmly in his own.

"I appreciate that you may want to make alliances with certain groups after the attack on your family Mr Meadows," Harry stated but they could both hear the question in his voice.

"Not a word to Dumbledore," Matthew said with a small smile before dropping his hand. "Am I to understand that I am not making an alliance here?" he asked with a grim smirk.

"The enemy of my enemy," Harry stated the first part of the famous quote returning the small smirk.

"I don't even know why I'm reporting this to the Aurors, from their late arrival at the manor last night I'd guess they have mostly fallen to the Dark Lord's ways," Mr Meadows said eyeing Harry for some sort of confirmation. The younger man just shrugged in return.

"There is darkness everywhere in this world now," he stated bleakly. Matthew nodded before turning towards the door. When his hand rested on the knob he turned for a moment and met his companions' eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured and then he was gone. When the door was shut behind him Harry sat heavily on his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. The door opened gently but he didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"They're gone," Hermione mumbled softly.

"Soon we will have to put this place under the Fidelius," Harry muttered regretfully. He placed his head in his hands which were leaning on the impressive desk.

"Lily's getting reckless," Hermione commented as her eyes skimmed the books with her hazel eyes, as they always did when she entered the study.

"Maybe it's for the best she's heading into Hogwarts," Harry replied, his voice was muffled through his hands.

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You don't think?" Harry questioned finally lifting his head to examine his girlfriend.

"I think she's a fine addition to our team and she'd learning quickly. She just needs a bit of guidance, perhaps from someone who also has a bit of a 'saving people thing'," Hermione replied with a small grin. Harry chuckled tiredly. That was always her way. Before you could become too detached from reality she'd say something like that and remind you who you are.

"She's growing closer to Draco," Harry commented to change the subject.

"Who would have thought," Hermione said with a smirk. "Getting nervous you're going to have a new daddy Mr Potter?" she asked as she passed behind the desk to stand beside him. Instinctively he spun his chair out so she could sit on his lap. His nose was crinkled at her words.

"I wasn't until right then," he answered with a grimace. Hermione let out a sweet laugh at his reaction which set her boyfriend even further on edge. She sat down gently and wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck.

"You don't seriously think-," he began but was cut off by her placing a determined kiss on his lips.

"I think that we have more serious things to worry about," she said but there was a twinkle of humour in her eyes.

"No but really you're just teasing, right?" Harry asked but Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her pretty face. "Right?" He pressed her for an answer. She just bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips. He could feel her smile against his lips but he chose to ignore it. After all, in that exact moment, they had more important things to worry about.

Placing both of his big hands on her cheeks he pulled her forward and deepened the kiss. Hermione stood for just a moment to adjust her position on him until she was straddling him. Placing both his hands on the sides of her upper thighs he breathed a sigh of contentment. 'Definitely more important,' he thought smugly.

...

The days passed quickly for Lily. Between catching up on her training and sharing some time with her new friends September first arrived faster then she could have ever predicted. Packing was a sad occasion for her. Having a place in the Manor was like a dream come true and Hogwarts a rude awakening. It was strange to think that there was nothing left to tie her to the muggle world anymore.

Her OWL results and Hogwarts letter came only a week before the term was due to start. She had spent so long studying for the meaningless exams that the envelope seemed to ridicule her from her desk. In a fit of irritation she decided to leave the mocking wax seal untouched and packed it deep within the crevices of her worn trunk. The four time travellers didn't even inquire about the results which she appreciated greatly. Harry arranged all of her books generously through owl delivery which she didn't mind. She had no desire to stalk through the streets of Diagon Alley for so many random things.

Hermione helped her put her books away which were sprawled over the engraved desk messily. When she came across her mother's muggle photo album she paused for a minute and turned towards Lily.

"Do you really need to take this to Hogwarts with you?" she asked sceptically. Lily met her eyes with surprise resting clearly on her face. "Most of these books are OWL level as well you'll hardly need those this year, and if you do there are copies in the library," Hermione added in explanation.

"I thought you'd want the room cleared," Lily admitted a little sheepishly. Hermione paused her packing to stare at the younger girl she was slowly starting to view as a baby sister.

"Lily this is your room, it'll always be here for you," she said clearly, crossing the room to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily nodded not meeting her eyes. She had never been great at these emotional displays.

"Could I ask you a favour?" Lily asked as she fiddled with her muggle purse.

"Anything," Hermione responded instantly.

"Could you make me a portkey to Spinner's End?" She asked well aware she was pressing her luck.

"I don't know Lily," Hermione said looking hesitantly at the door as if Harry would run in at any moment.

"Snape will have left for the train hours ago, I'd wager he still goes the muggle way," she explained as she placed the books Hermione had been handing her neatly into the trunk. He was much too proud to ask for help from anyone to shorten the journey. "Just for fifteen minutes," she added to sweeten the deal.

"Fifteen," Hermione confirmed and grabbed a spare sheet of parchment from the table not even uttering the charm out loud. She handed it to Lily with a kind expression of love that still managed to make the younger girl uncomfortable. She grabbed on to the messy parchment which had some incantation written in black ink multiple times until the spelling was right. The pull on her navel didn't make her flinch this time she just leaned into it with a deep breath embracing the dizzying speed.

Lily arrived in the bushes outside the place she had lived for the first eleven years of her life and heaved a sigh of relief. Wasting no time she walked away from the building not even sparing it a second glance and stalked down the familiar road purposefully. She wore no wizardry robes but her all black tight fitting clothes turned a few heads from the locals that no longer recognised her. It was one of those deceptively sunny days that had a bitter chill to it that ruffled her red hair behind her in the breeze.

Lily was sure that Grace would have been buried rather than burnt so she headed straight for the local grave yard conscious that her fifteen minutes were ruining out and fast. She'd visited Grace's father with her several times when they'd been younger and the grief still fresh but gradually that activity had lessened. She still remembered the way vaguely enough though and it took her no time at all before she was stood in front of her friends colourful grave. Flowers of all description were laid gently on the freshly placed pebbles. Her name was engraved in striking letters that pierced Lily's heart.

"I'm so sorry you died for caring about me," Lily whispered as a single tear trailed its way down her pale face. "I swear to you that I'll never forgive him and that he'll pay," she added fiercely.

"They all will," she bitterly stated. She felt the tug of the portkey which she didn't realise she'd been clutching so hard that the crinkled paper indented shapes into her skin. Her time was up far sooner than she thought it would be. "Goodbye darling," she whispered and she disappeared with one gust of wind.

"Everything alight?" Hermione asked the second she'd caught a glimpse of the despondent expression on her friend's face. Lily nodded and floated her trunk beside her shaken frame. Hermione shot her a grim smile perhaps knowing exactly where she'd gone.

"Let's go," Lily said as she exhaled loudly and shook her head as if to rid her body of any sadness that clung to her.

She hugged each of the four time travellers fiercely but kept her goodbyes short, scared that she'd become emotional and cry all over their stately robes.

"Focus on the vanishing cabinet Lily," Harry had whispered into her ear when he'd squeezed her goodbye. She'd nodded and held back the tears that were brimming in her pretty emerald eyes.

"We'll see each other soon Red don't worry," Draco had said confidently which had earned him a funny look from Harry. Lily grabbed the floo powder and with a deep breath and shouted out her destination finally meeting the eyes of her four new friends that were now her only family left in the world. She gave them all a watery grin as the fire whisked her away back to reality.

The second Lily arrived to the bustling station she tucked her red hair into the hood of her tight jumper feeling uncomfortable about how easily identifiable it made her. She cast a quick feather light charm on her truck and dragged it behind her. She valiantly fought her way through the thick crowd into the bright red train with a moan of annoyance. Searching for an empty compartment was an exhausting experience for the emotionally drained girl.

Lily looked up with an irritated expression covering her dainty features only to meet black eyes just a few metres away from her. Without even thinking she swung into the compartment to her right with a grimace as her trunk got trapped in the door. Freeing it she shut the door as swiftly as she could.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked to the only other occupant not taking her eyes from the small window that overlooked the train. He didn't pass and she had to assume that he had turned around just as swiftly as she had.

"Of course," said the familiar voice of Mary McKinnon. Lily turned and gave her a weak smile before stowing her trunk above her head and taking the window seat opposite the girl.

"Oh it's you Lily I didn't recognise you with all that..." she said motioning to Lily's distinctly muggle clothes. Every year Lily always showed up in her uniform at the train and throughout the year tried to limit the amount of muggle things she wore. She'd thought quite rightly that it would be unwise to advertise muggle heritage in this world but now she just couldn't find anything inside her that cared.

"And what happened to your face?" Marlene asked and for a few seconds Lily didn't realise what she was referring to until she remembered the scar that Severus had given to her that fateful night.

"How was your summer Marlene?" Lily asked dismissing the question entirely. She pushed her hood down and shook her hair loose.

"Brilliant actually, I spent most of it at the Potters," she replied with a small smirk in Lily's direction. Lily could instantly tell that the girl was exaggerating by her haughty look. This was always the way with Marlene. She had a fierce lifelong crush on James Potter and thought Lily was undeserving of his attention. Lily had thought it was a preposterous idea but according to Harry her fears were perfectly justified.

"That's nice," Lily responded with a smile that she couldn't manage to rid of all of its sarcasm. She turned to examine the platform out of the window to mask her expression. She had no intention of upsetting the blonde girl. It was an odd feeling for Lily who had always felt a part of herself deep down worry about the girls in her dorm opinion of her. Now though it just all seemed so distant and childish, she could imagine laughing with Draco about the girl's attitude.

"There you are, I've only tracked half ways up the train for you," Dorcas Meadows said in exasperation to Marlene who just shrugged in response. "Oh, hello there Lily," she added when she finally acknowledged the other girl with a small but genuine smile. Dorcas looked tired with dark circles under her pretty blue eyes but Lily supposed nobody would know what was keeping the girl up at night but herself.

"I was just asking Lily about that scar over her eye," Marlene stated gesturing to the girl in question. Dorcas paused in her furious stowing of her big trunk to cast Lily a curious glance.

"I fell," Lily said bluntly and returned to her study of the platform.

"And it scarred that badly?" Marlene pressed with a look of ghastly inquisitiveness. Lily knew it wasn't in Marlene's nature to be deliberately hurtful about matters so tender but she couldn't help the irritation that built in her heart.

"You know muggles and their primitive ways," she snapped sharply. Marlene made a face at her comment but knew well enough not to pry further.

"Get up to anything crazy over the summer Lily?" Dorcas asked trying her best to diffuse the tense moment. Before she could respond another girl trudged through the compartment door with a sigh of relief. Her hair was cut shorter than usual but her eyes were as alight with mischief as ever. Out of her three dorm mates Alice was definitely Lily's favourite.

"Thank Merlin I found you, I thought I'd be stuck sitting with the first years for the whole trip," she said as she stowed her trunk away with her wand and shuddered comically at the thought. The girl fell heavily into the seat beside Lily. The train jolted to life with a great groan and started moving slowly. She'd learned in her third year that they start slowly deliberately for the kids to wave goodbye to their families. No one in the compartment lifted so much as a finger in solute perhaps thinking they were too old for such activities. Lily knew if any of her four new friends could have stood on the platform to wave her off she'd have been hanging out of the window just to get a better vantage point to scream her goodbyes.

"James," she heard Marlene shriek from beside her. She didn't tear her gaze away from the scenery that was starting to go by faster and faster making her feel dizzy. She heard the compartment door open and rolled her eyes. The thought of meeting Severus in the train corridor had her glued to her seat though.

"Afternoon girls," she heard Sirius say as he took a seat in the compartment. Lily finally turned her head to examine the two handsome boys. Shivers ran down Lily's spine now that she could see the disturbing similarities between Sirius, who was sat opposite her, and he's manic cousin. His black hair and grey eyes seemed to resonate a darkness that she'd bet had most girls gagging at his feet. If it weren't for Harry's reassurances however, Lily would be wary of the man. She turned her eyes to examine James Potter and felt herself blush at the thought of their 'would have been' future. He was laughing at something Marlene said which filled his face with life but there was something else written in his eyes, something cautiously reserved.

"Wicked scar Evans," Sirius said loudly over everyone's boisterous laughter perhaps having felt her gaze.

"She fell," Marlene explained with a grin. She didn't like the attention focused too much on the pretty red head and for once Lily was grateful.

"Right into a cutting curse," James said eyeing Lily curiously. Sirius nodded already having drawn that conclusion. The girls turned to examine Lily but the red head could see that they didn't notice the difference between a curse and a natural injury. She couldn't bring herself to scorn their ignorance. After all, before this summer she wouldn't have been able to either.

"Interesting Summer Evans?" Sirius asked with a handsome smirk and flirtation clear in his eyes.

"Something like that," she responded vaguely not meting anyone's eyes.

"A bit of dittany would clear that right up Lily," Alice said kindly. Lily just nodded noncommittally. They didn't need to know why she kept that scar there. The thought that it reaffirmed a promise of pain and suffering to her foes every time she saw it glow in her reflection even scared her.

The door flew open once more and Lily couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips. The compartment was already a tight fit with six fully grown adults.

"You heading to the prefect meeting Lily?" Remus asked with a small smile waving his hand in the general direction of the prefect compartment. The thought of sitting in such close confines with Severus Snape made her visibly flinch. She shook her head firmly and offered Remus a small smile.

"Not feeling it today Remus," Lily murmured before turning her attention back to the trees whizzing by. Sirius whistled lowly at Lily's words when the compartment door was shut by a confused Remus.

"Turning a new leaf Lily?" James asked on behalf of his friend. Lily shook her head but didn't respond verbally. She didn't have a single excuse that she could tell them about why she didn't want to be anywhere near the other prefects. Lily could see from the corner of her eye how distressed Marlene was getting at the growing interest the boys were showing in her, it was probably one of the few times they had anything in common. Sirius withdrew a pack of colourful cigarettes from his pocket that made Lily do a little double take.

"Muggle?" Lily asked in disbelief over the ongoing conversations that were going on in the compartment. Sirius nodded in response with a small smile waving the packaging in front of her.

"Wizard tobacco is shite," he responded grimly. "Anyone mind if I light up?" He asked the compartment as a whole. He withdrew his wand and quickly lit the end of the cigarette before anyone could complain. Not that anyone would, the girls were too in awe of the handsome boy and his friend couldn't out of loyalty. Noting Lily's expression he took one drag of the cigarette before handing it over to the red head.

"Thanks," she said with her first genuine smile since she entered the compartment. He nodded and lit another one for himself, his eyes not leaving Lily the whole time. She took a long drag and exhaled contentedly. It had been a long time since she'd shared a smoke with anybody. Not since her last night in the muggle world before her fifth year.

"Do you smoke much?" James said turning to face Lily inadvertently ending a conversation with Marlene sharply, much to her dismay.

"Not in ages," Lily said with a sigh of regret. She studied the cigarette between her fingers with a small smile.

"I never would, the dreams are insane," Alice said much to Lily's confusion.

"A side effect of wizardry tobacco," Sirius said seeing the bewilderment in Lily's eyes.

"Like weed?" Lily asked the crowd.

"More extreme, think acid when you dream but not with the long term side effects," Sirius explained with a smirk.

"When did you become an expert in muggle drugs?" Lily asked taking a long drag.

"When did you get that scar?" Sirius said with a pointed look in his eyes. Lily sent him a small smile with one eyebrow lifted. She guessed everyone had their secrets.

"Heads up Mulciber is on his way," Peter Pettigrew declared crashing gracelessly into the chair beside Sirius the second he opened the door. Lily watched as the three boys withdrew their wands instantly. To her surprise Lily couldn't bring herself to find any firm urge to slap Pettigrew across the face with a curse. That future seemed so impossible at this point in time that so did Peter's betrayal.

The door swung open roughly and there stood Mulciber with Severus on his tail looking like he'd like to be anywhere else. An antagonizing smile grew on Mulciber's face as he took in the occupants of the compartment. He'd struck gold.

"Well if it isn't the miserable blood traitors and oh look a mudblood to boot," he said with a cruel humour in his dark eyes. Lily sat silently trying to reel in her temper. All three boys were standing the second the 'M' word was said. Mulciber just raised his hands in smug surrender.

"Relax I'm just here to pass on a little message," he said turning his dark eyes on Lily. "My father says he's sorry he missed you Evans," he said with a smirk. Lily was out of her seat so fast her knee hit the underside of the table. She couldn't feel the pain though, all of her focus was on the boy in front of her. She finally knew who the masked death eater in Grace's room had been.

"I'll kill you," Lily spat her emerald eyes flashing seriously.

"Come on, best not cause the mudblood to get all homicidal," Severus said dismissively but she knew him enough to know how tense he was in that moment.

"I'd like to see you try Mudblood," Mulciber said completely disregarding Severus's words.

"Believe me Mulciber when I come for you, you won't see it," Lily promised. She held her wand in front of her steadily and held her breath waiting to see who'd act first. To her surprise a flash of surprise and something she didn't recognise flashed in Mulcibers' eyes at her fierce words.

"You mudbloods are all the same, confident until you see us come knocking," he responded but she could tell the usually confident boy was shaken. He stalked off down the carriage without a second glance. Snape hesitated for a minute not meeting Lily's ferocious glare.

"You disgust me," Lily whispered harshly to the boy in front of her. He still avoided her gaze but she could tell her words had stung. He didn't turn to defend himself, they both knew he couldn't, instead he followed the other Slytherin at a sedated pace. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and crashed down into her seat with a thump. The boys followed her lead with curious glances. James leaned forward and shut the door forcefully.

"Shit," Lily hissed as she noted the cigarette she'd been smoking was burning through the wood of the table.

"Rough summer Evans?" Sirius asked handing out another cigarette to the girl. She reached for it but was ashamed to see that her hands were shaking.

"You could say that," she said quietly. "Thanks," she added when she took the lit cigarette with a weak smile.

"Why's that?" Marlene asked. Lily had to hand it to the girl, when she wanted to be included in the conversation she tried her hardest.

"Not a great time to be mudblood," Lily replied vaguely with a shrug of her shoulders. She was surprised to see most of the people in the compartment flinch at the use of the word. None of them corrected her though perhaps thinking it would be an ignorant thing for a pureblood to do. She noted that Sirius didn't move a muscle at her comment.

"Right," Marlene responded. "Snape not being the best neighbour?" she questioned with a smirk.

"You live next to that guy?" Peter asked aghast, his face scrunched up in abhorrence at the very idea. She could see the other two Marauders look at each other in surprise as well. Lily felt a little shocked that they hadn't known how deep her friendship with Severus had been.

"Not anymore," Lily answered going back to staring out the window letting the compartment know that she was done with the questions. She finished her cigarette and flicked the butt out the window. Pressing her forehead against the vibrating compartment wall she closed her eyes and tried to distance herself from the boisterous conversations going on around her. The reality of the journey that was in front of her weighed heavily on her heart and almost appeared hopeless. It was no wonder she drifted into a restless sleep with a frown flittering across her otherwise pretty face. It was also no wonder that she caught the attention of a certain group of mischief makers.

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!**

 **Icelynne: Thanks so much!**

 **Beyondthesea16: Thanks so much for the feedback.**

 **Fae: I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Lily," Alice gently called pulling her from the clutches of Morpheus harshly. Lily jumped awake and took a few panicked seconds to determine where exactly she was. "We're here," Alice added as she watched Lily return to herself. Lily nodded trying to calm her racing heart. The compartment was by now empty and she stood shakily before pulling down her trunk and following Alice out towards the carriages.

The wind blew violently in the darkness which only encouraged everyone to rush towards the sanctuary of the warm castle. Lily didn't feel any way inclined to reach her destination however and fell behind Alice in no time. Her trunk was more awkward at this point even with the 'feather light' charm she had cast earlier so she shrunk it and carefully placed it into her black jean's pocket. She hadn't bothered to change into her robes on the journey preferring to sleep through the hustle of the usual catch ups between the girls and the marauders. The thought of facing the Great Hall was enough for her to decide to skip the whole feast entirely.

"You'll be late," a dark voice said from beside her. Lily castigated herself harshly at not realising sooner that someone was slinking up next to her.

"You're one to talk Black," she spat back with not nearly as much conviction as she had hoped for. He was dragging his pristine trunk beside him with enough apathy to clearly display the wealth he had been bred from but with a hint of derision to show just how much he resented it. His grey eyes were examining her carefully.

"Yes but I never let everyone think I was _dependable_ ," he retorted using the word like a curse.

"God forbid," Lily said not being able to hide the small smile from her face. His raised eyebrow was enough to wipe it from her face at her slip of the word.

"Not Merlin?" Sirius asked but not without scorn.

"I never even understand why we keep using him as a curse, he's not even a deity," Lily replied with a bite in her words. She finally started her meandering walk once more. Sirius kept pace with her easily.

"I've never even thought about it really. It's just what's done," he replied with a curious look on his face. Of course he had completely ignored the hostile edge in her words. "No robes?" Sirius asked finally breaking a pregnant pause.

"Not feeling particularly feast-ish this evening," Lily stated easily.

"How peculiar," he replied with a small smile that she returned hesitantly.

"Lily!" She heard someone call from behind her. She half turned and released a massive sigh of annoyance at the approaching conversation. Drawing up her biggest smile she fully turned to engage the boy.

"Where have you been?" Amos Diggory asked with a grin. The 'Head Boy' badge that was pinned over his heart practically shone even in the dark night.

"Not feeling great Amos," she replied with a small smile. "How was your summer?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Brilliant. We're definitely taking Potter down this year," he replied returning a smile. She ignored the doubtful scoff Sirius released at the vague Quidditch reference and nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't worry about the first years Lily. It's not like you're much of a dosser," he continued with a wink before turning and jogging towards the carriages which were coming into sight over the lip of the small hill. She'd been such an eager Prefect last year that she was sure she'd bought some leeway from the merry seventh year. She let the fake smile drop from her lips just as soon as it had been placed there.

"Bit of a performer?" Sirius asked from her side. She'd almost entirely forgotten he was still there.

"Who isn't?" Lily replied easily. She knew she'd have to behave like her usual cheerful strict self eventually. She just couldn't bring herself to start in that very moment.

"Me," he replied with a cocky grin.

"Of course not _Black_ ," she said using his last name as a weapon. She knew it was a low blow but she didn't really care. His eyes darkened for a moment before once again filling with mirth.

"Let's get a carriage before I lose some precious commodities," he stated placing a hand in the small of her back to guide her and hurry her up. Lily started at the contact but was too shocked to make any attempt to discourage him.

Lily gasped suddenly and came to an abrupt halt which seemed to irritate Sirius who released a sigh.

"Did I mention how valuable these commodities were?" He asked with a small smile but hesitated slightly when he saw the look of pure shock on the red heads face. She had heard of the thestrals that were used to draw the carriages up to Hogwarts but it really wasn't the same as seeing them in person. They were utterly magnificent in their grim appearance. Their dark bony backs and bat like wings were enough to send an ominous shudder up Lily's back but there was something else that bloomed in her heart, a curiosity, a need to reach out and touch the beasts if only to prove to herself that they was really there.

"Evans?" Sirius asked pulling her from her trance. It was clear from his eyes that he had noticed exactly where he had seen her vision dart to. She continued to walk towards the carriages just as the last one pulled away. There was only one other figure standing waiting for a returning carriage.

"Merlin Sirius, what took you so long? I'm about to freeze some pretty precious cargo here," he said with a grimace. Lily rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Do you guys ever stop talking about your genitals?" She demanded as she wrapped her arms around herself as a cold wind cut through her tight fitting jumper. She hadn't even thought to get her winter robe out of her trunk before shrinking it. She watched as the two boys' eyes widen comically at her words.

"Evans you dirty girl," Potter said with a wry grin that made his hazel eyes fill with mischief. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a little creature that seemed intent on biting though James's thumb. Of course James Potter would have a baby niffler. Lily blushed furiously.

"I'm flattered that you think of our genitals as precious cargo though," Sirius said with a wink as he produced his very own niffler.

"Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," James added with smirk that seemed to make his rugged face look even more handsome. A small scar at the edge of his mouth seemed to age him a little giving him more of the appearance of a man then a boy. If she didn't know he'd gotten that particular scar during a rough game of Quidditch she might have been a little impressed with its appearance. And then there was Sirius. He wasn't a boy at eleven.

"Fuck off," Lily said. It might have been more impressive if her cheeks weren't still burning red. "Why did you even wait for me?" Lily demanded as she shivered.

"Are you kidding? Mulciber was fit to kill you. Any person who pissed that guy off so royally deserves a bit of an entourage," James replied casually as he hand wrestled his niffler back into his pocket.

"I can take care of myself," she stated firmly. In her eyes there was no point in pulling them into a fight they wouldn't understand.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked as he removed his winter robe and threw it over Lily's shaking shoulders. She jumped in surprise and was about to hand it back before the warmth soaked into her aching limbs. That amount of heat was hard to pass up. She didn't miss the small look that James shot the offering however. She could feel Sirius's baby niffler wriggle around in the pocket.

"Honestly nothing at all," Lily said. She was willing to bet anything that Severus hadn't told his new friends that he had recognised her that night. Mulciber was just bitter his father hadn't managed to knock her off. She wondered belatedly what Snape had said to the Death Eaters in the alternate timeline to convince them to leave her alone. After all, managing to locate a mudblood was like a lottery win for the Death Eaters. Muggles were fun but mudbloods were a political statement. Well hidden by Dumbledore and his forces it must have been a rare find.

"Doesn't seem like it," James muttered as a sigh of relief flowed through him as the carriage headed in their direction finally. Lily nodded minutely at his words and studied the beasts as they headed towards them at an incredible speed.

The ride up towards the castle was mostly silent except for the odd bit of chatter between the two boys. Lily watched as the light of the great hall filled the oblique darkness and terror filled her. When the carriage finally came to a halt Lily was the first to hop out and hurry towards the castle. The two boys were hot on her tail. To their immense surprise she skipped the turn off to the hall in a fit of inspiration.

"Hey Lily," James called from behind her. "Feast's this way," he added when she'd half turned upon hearing her name.

"Have fun," she said with a wink in the boy's direction before jogging off, all the while praying they didn't follow her. When she was sure they had headed in the hall for themselves she followed through with her plan and stalked in the direction of the headmaster's office.

It only took three tries before the gargoyle sprung to life and leapt out of the way for the red head, to be fair though Harry had mentioned that Dumbledore did have a special proclivity for lemon drops. It would appear that the time traveller's leap through time at least hadn't altered that useful fact. Lily pushed open the heavy wooden door with one great shove but hesitated before stepping into the legendary office. This felt a little too close to a massive invasion of personal space to her. Thinking about what exactly was at stake she squared her shoulders and stalked into the room trying to project an air of confidence.

The portraits were all empty. Lily surmised that they had all headed down towards the Great Hall to take part in the celebration. Lily scoffed. 'What was there really to celebrate? Another year of being a second class citizen?' It was a joke that the wizardry world could overlook a war was brewing right in their front garden. People were dying and the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump was throwing a party. It was a hideous joke to Lily.

She thought it was going to be tricky to stay seated in front of the large desk without wondering around to examine all the elaborate instruments but her nerves kept her stationary. She was about to hide some pretty important details from one of the most powerful wizards of all time. She'd be a fool if fear didn't play a part in an operation like this. Time passed more quickly then she'd have liked and eventually she heard the light footsteps making their way up the enchanted staircase.

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked once he had caught sight of her in front of his desk. He seemed perplexed as to why she was there but not that she was there. Of course he had ways to know she had entered his precious office. Lily wiped all traces of emotion from her face before turning to face the aged man.

"Headmaster," she greeted with a small smile.

"Your presence was missed at the feast," he said kindly before taking a seat across from her. It was quite the sight to see the important man behind his impressive desk with his half mooned glasses half way up his crooked nose.

"I doubt that," she said before she could help it. His raise his striking light blue eyes to examine her.

"All prefects are important members of the school Miss Evans," he said diplomatically. She almost flinched at the mention of the trivial role she held in the school. She took a deep breath and decided that being blunt would be her biggest advantage at that present moment.

"I'm seventeen in three days Sir," she started and watched as Dumbledore's eyes became assessing, perhaps knowing where she was heading with the conversation. "I've heard rumours that you're the head of a group of people who actively fight against Voldemort and I'd like to pledge my services to such a group," Lily finished and finally allowed herself to exhale all the tension that she had been storing in her body. She was surprised to note a hint of astonishment in the old man's eyes as she said the forbidden name.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but you are only a sixth year. If I was the head of such a group of people you'd be far too young to join," Dumbledore replied gently meeting her eyes.

"My parents and my sister are gone Sir. My friends are dead or have entirely forgotten about me, what with me spending so long at a school for the 'gifted'," she said not being able to keep all of the bitterness out of her voice. "In all honesty there's no one left to castigate you Sir, if I die a horrible tragic death," Lily said bluntly.

"Miss Evans that is not why-," Dumbledore started in a distressed tone.

"You need people and I need to fight my own battles Sir," she continued. "Either that or I leave this school and fight all the more recklessly," she threatened valiantly. Her green eyes glowed with a passion Dumbledore hadn't seen in a long time. His shock had him silenced completely for a few minutes so she took more time to persuade the troubled man.

"Nobody cares if anything bad happens to me you can even blame it-" she added.

"I care," he stated firmly. His reverent tone had her reeling. Perhaps Dumbledore wasn't as blasé about the welfare of his students as she had first thought.

"Then you'll let me fight. I'm dying a thousand slow deaths locked away in this castle," she declared rising from her seat. "These people think they know a thing or two about racism. Walk in my shoes. Feel those malicious stares Sir," she said bitterly pacing the length of the office in three big strides. "They know nothing. I'm sick of not having a place in this world. Let me fight," she finished halting her feet to stare at the man she had once respected so much as a child.

"Revenge," Dumbledore whispered quietly. "That's all you can think of at your age," he waved his hand at her dismissively. "Not of love or kindness-," he tried to continue but was abruptly cut off.

"Or the greater good?" She asked harshly. Dumbledore froze in his seat. His blue eyes sought hers swiftly. She felt him press against her mind roughly reminding her of the time a kid in her primary school kicked a football into her face. It took her a moment to comprehend what exactly was going on but then she took a deep breath and focused before expelling the noisy man from her mind.

"Stay out of my head," she screamed viciously. All the nerves she had pent up in her mind because of that very meeting flowed out of her in that one great shove. "I will lend you my wand Dumbledore or I will walk out of this office and the next time you will see me will be on the back page of the Daily Prophet," she bluffed not managing to keep the anger out of her voice. Dumbledore was still reeling from the unpredicted way he had been propelled from the redheads mind.

"Monday evenings at eight," he murmured, not meeting her eyes. She nodded and placed something on his desk before hurrying to the door towards her bed, her respite for the night. "Childhood is a wonderful thing Miss Evans. Are you sure you want to leave it?" He asked just as her hand closed around the handle. His hands picked up her discarded prefect badge with regret.

"I've not been a child since the day I floated the petals off all daisies in my back garden," she responded not even turning towards the man. She firmly pulled the heavy door open and hurried out of the room.

The walk back to the common room was eerily silent. She was glad when she entered the colourful room which was filled with excited voices of all different ages.

"Lily," Remus greeted from the sixth year corner of the room where her dorm mates along with the marauders seemed to be gathered.

"Where've you been?" Marlene asked the second the red head came into her line of sight.

"Dumbledore's office," Lily responded honestly. She had learned early on in life that the best way to lie was to be as honest as possible.

"Why?" Peter asked bluntly.

"Handing in my Prefect's badge," she replied casually, knowing that tone would annoy Marlene more than anything she could actually say. Everyone froze at her words. Had she really been that strict with the rules last year?

"Not feeling like it this year?" Sirius asked her with a smirk.

"Not really," she replied with a small smile of her own. She reached out her hands for a cigarette she knew he had just behind his robe pocket. Her rolled her eyes at her actions but reached into his inner pocket nonetheless.

"Alright, fine. But I'm going to be running low soon if I'm feeding both our nasty habits," he said not managing to wipe the smile from his face. She lit the cigarette magically the second it was in her pale hands.

"That's not a very Evans like thing to do," James said looking up from what she guessed was his summer homework. She snorted before she could help herself.

"Evans like? What am I a test subject?" She asked taking a long drag.

"Everyone's always watching you Evans," Alice replied with a grin. "Kind of hard to miss the mass of red hair to be honest with you," she added to lighten the mood. Once more Lily eyed the hair in front of her eyes mistrustfully. It was entirely too ostentatious. She mumbled her agreement before nodding her goodbyes and heading up towards her room silently.

It took Lily about three minutes to unpack everything magically. Soon her curtains were drawn around her bed tightly and she was lying on top of her comfy bed. It was just that little bit too soft though. Not like the one back at the headquarters at all. For the first time in as long as she could remember she felt homesick. It was an unsettling and unfamiliar sensation and no matter how much she tried she couldn't bring herself to overcome it.

 **So guys it's officially been scientifically proven that the more reviews I get the faster I write so please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews**

 **Tlc125: Thanks for the review.**

 **Beyondthesea16: Thanks so much and yeah she definitely needs to quieten down or the Marauders will start getting curious ;)**

 **TrueHomiePiP: Thanks so much for the feedback.**

 **And to the Guest reviewers!**

 **This chapter is for you all!**

 **Chapter 9**

It was with a heavy heart that Lily Evans woke up to her first day of school. Mondays were never easy but with all the hard work she had ahead of her opening her eyes was extra difficult. It didn't help that there was no way she was sleeping past the break of dawn after her intensive training programme during the summer. Eventually she sat up on the edge of her bed and listen to her dorm mates low snoring.

Pushing back the curtains she heaved a massive sigh at the conclusion of her restless sleep.

"Lily?" she heard one of the girls from behind her whisper. She turned but she had already known it was Dorcas. She was the only one that had a reason to be kept awake. Dorcas slept in the bed right next to Lily without her curtains drawn. It occurred to her then that none of the other girls ever drew their curtains at night time.

"Dorcas," Lily greeted with a small smile.

"It's early," Dorcas stated peering at the wooden clock every dorm room was assigned.

"So it is," Lily replied pulling her work out clothes from her trunk. She smiled weakly when she noticed how meticulously Hermione had packed her trunk. A pang of loneliness flew through her so hard that she slowed her rushed pace. Dorcas sighed and turned away from Lily getting frustrated with the dead end conversation. Lily rolled her eyes as guilt slowly took over. 'All I know is that if you really wanted to you could find some common ground,' she heard Ron's voice whisper in her mind. Before she could second guess herself she threw a warm jumper at the girl.

"Come for a walk, it's better than stewing in your own thoughts," Lily whispered at the girl's still form. Lily thought for a minute that she would remain stubbornly turned away but slowly her petite arm reached out from under the covers and pulled on Lily's warm muggle jumper. Lily knew that it would have taken ages for the pureblood to dress in the standard wizardry robes but she was still shocked to see the girl willingly dress in muggle attire.

"It's soft," Dorcas said as she rose. Her purple silk pyjama bottoms had her looking a little contradictory but Lily could tell she didn't care. Saying nothing Lily reached for the door out of the dormitory and motioned for the other girl to lead the way.

"Won't we get in trouble wondering around the castle at this hour," Dorcas asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"I don't think it's technically against the rules to get up early," Lily said gently, surprising the other girl.

The pair stuck to silence for a few minutes as they wandered aimlessly around the castle. They walked at a sedated pace that seemed to comfort the two of them until eventually as if deciding in unison they dropped into a seat in one of the balconies near Ravenclaw tower. It was a little chillier than inside the castle but most of the wind was blocked by a tall wall to their backs. The view of the grounds was astounding however and totally worth a shiver or two. Lily thought she could almost see Hogsmeade from their position.

"I'm not ready for this year to start," Dorcas said with a sigh. Her body seemed to sag in on itself at the declaration. Lily guessed she'd been holding that little fact in from everyone for quite some time.

"Neither am I," Lily said quietly. "But that's not for us to decide. The year and all its trouble will come whether we're ready or not," she continued as she looked out on the beautiful horizon instead of meeting the girls eyes. Some time passed in silence and Lily was sure that Dorcas was finished talking.

"I'm scared," Dorcas said abruptly and to Lily's surprise she could hear tears in the girl's voice. Without thinking she reached out and held her hand that was gripping the bench for dear life.

"So am I," Lily replied finally meeting her eyes. Dorcas began to sob uncontrollably but Lily couldn't move. She wasn't used to people trusting their emotions with her so much. She kept her hand in place and waited for Dorcas to halt her gut wrenching cries. Something awful twisted inside of Lily at the sounds. Devastation was not a pretty thing to hear. The sun had completely risen before Dorcas quietened down and Lily released her hand hesitantly before standing swiftly.

"Come on we'll be late for class if we don't hurry," Lily said hastily, not meeting her eyes. To her surprise Dorcas almost seemed appreciative of the red head ignoring her unprecedented break down.

"Yeah Lily Evans could never be late," Dorcas said with a weak smile that relieved the girl in question.

"Merlin forbid," Lily said with a grin that transformed her face. The two walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room at a demure speed, each feeling a surprising amount lighter then when they woke up that day.

"Those robes are almost swallowing you Evans," Dorcas commented while pointing towards the outer robes that Lily had grabbed on the way out of their dormitories to throw over her muggle t-shirt. Lily eyed the robes in question mistrustfully and belatedly felt a little wiggle in the right hand pocket.

"They're Blacks, he threw them over me when we were on the way up to the castle," she replied. She sighed knowing she'd have to deliver the baby niffler to Sirius before classes started that day. Merlin only knew what he had planned with the poor creature. Dorcas raised one elegant eyebrow in curiosity.

"Odd, Black's not usually so friendly. Ask Marlene, she's only been trying to get on his good side for the last five years," Dorcas explained with a smug smirk in the other girl's direction. Lily couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"Believe me getting on Black's good side was not my intention," she replied with a roll of her eyes. They woke the irritable fat lady with the password and climbed into the empty common room.

"I better return these," Lily said in a resigned tone gesturing to the robes.

"Have fun," Dorcas said with a playful wink that didn't manage to outshine her tear stained cheeks. Lily flashed her a small smile before turning and making her way up the boy's staircase. She hesitated outside the door but then shook herself for her silliness. These were the Marauders after all. Of course they wouldn't be up this early on a Monday morning. Shaking her head she opened up the heavy door slowly and cringed every time it made even the smallest of sounds.

She'd never even stepped one foot into the boy's dorm in all her time in Hogwarts. The rest of the girls of course had done a bit more than stepping in, if the rumours that floated around were true that is. It had never really bothered Lily that she hadn't been involved in all their games of 'Truth or Dare' or Quidditch celebrations. She'd never have been comfortable there anyway. They all knew each other from way before they were eleven. They shared stories about their families and their wizardry lives. With Marlene especially trying to exclude Lily she'd just not bothered. It had never mattered anyway she'd always had Grace. Flinching Lily shook that particular thought from her head. She was nowhere near ready to reminisce about her old friend.

Creeping over the creaky floor boards she noticed all the boys had their curtains open. Pausing briefly she spotted James Potter sprawled over his sheets in a pair of black boxers. His toned chest and muscular legs were bare and froze Lily where she stood. It wasn't the fact that Potter looked like a majestic rugby player that had her so shook. It was that he looked like a man, not a boy. She felt her breath hitch as panic swept through her. When had they all grown up?

"Getting an eyeful Evans?" Black called from behind her. She whipped around so fast her neck cricked loudly. She'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of her future husband that she'd not noticed the dark haired boy sitting up in his bed behind her. She was too shocked to even feel embarrassed at being caught in her trance. She pressed her hand to her chest feeling the hard piercing in her lungs that still hadn't fully recovered from her recue of Matthew Meadows.

"Evans?" Sirius repeated when it took Lily a bit longer to respond. She struggled to take in a deep breath and wheezed before lifting both hands to her chest. Black flew out of bed and to her side in one fluid movement. Lily waved a hand in front of her to distance herself from him but he pushed it aside and stepped right in front of her as if to assess if there was anything overtly physical wrong with her.

"Prongs," Sirius called loudly. Lily shook her head harshly as the dark eyed boy woke his friend. Couldn't he tell she just needed a minute?

"Lily?" Potter said in a sleepy daze as his hazel eyes slowly opened to look at her. Within a few seconds he had shaken away the drowsiness and was stood beside Sirius.

"It's fine," Lily said when she finally regained enough breath. Placing both her hands on her knees she took a few deep breaths and finally looked into the two boy's worried faces. "You just startled me," she added with more life in her voice. Her cheeks were red by now from the lack of oxygen coupled with the embarrassment at her own weakness.

"Yeah every time I get a fright I normally can't breath for a solid minute," Potter said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I just came to return the robes," Lily continued trying to pretend the last few minutes hadn't happened. She whipped the expensive winter robes off quickly but was careful not to hurt the little niffler. "I completely forgot about them last night and I didn't want the thing to starve," she clarified hesitantly. Before either boy could respond she turned and headed for the door as fast as she could with her head swimming as nastily as it was. A big hand closed around her upper arm firmly halting her progress.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Potter asked with anger clear in his voice. Lily automatically tried to yank her arm free but only managed to stumble into Potter's bare chest. Blushing furiously she pushed herself away from the boy.

"What the fuck Potter? Let me go," Lily screeched in outrage. She didn't want to draw her wand to deal with the obnoxious boy so she pulled harder on his grip but he held her tight and drew her closer to him.

"Prongs," she heard Remus warn from behind them, his voice didn't hold one ounce of sleepiness.

"You're not the only one who can read Latin you know Evans," Potter said with a dangerous edge in his voice that shook Lily. She'd never heard him sound anything but playful. It took her a few seconds to process what he had just said and even longer to connect his words to the tattoo her light exercise t-shirt displayed clearly.

"Oh fuck off Potter," she hissed. Finally she freed her arm from his firm grip and stumbled backwards a few steps. She wasn't stupid enough to think he hadn't loosed his grasp but being free empowered her. "Where do you get off manhandling me like that?" She shrieked angrily.

"Those words are disgusting," James responded just as passionately. His hazel eyes seemed to glow with vexation. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You know sooner or later you're gonna have to realise that there are shades of grey in this world Potter," Lily spat furiously. James shook his head in exasperation.

"Everything with you always comes back to Snape doesn't it? What's he going to have to do? Murder your family before you realise he's dark? You think I'm blind but..." James ranted but was cut short. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room and it took Lily a few minutes to register the pain in the palm of her hand. Looking down she noticed it was a fiery red. James's cheek matched it almost exactly in colour.

For the last five years of her education at Hogwarts she'd spoken only a few sentences to the boys that surrounded her and on her first day in sixth year she was already slapping them. She tore her gaze away from James's glowing cheek and shook her head furiously. This was not laying low. Harry would be so disappointed.

"I just wanted to return the cloak," she said weakly now that all the anger had escaped her. "Just please leave me alone," she whispered defiantly before turning and bolting from the room and all the accusing stares.

She hurried all way to her own dorms where by then all the girls were mulling around preparing for the impending school day.

"Lily?" Dorcas asked as she took in Lily's red face. "Everything okay?" She asked carefully.

"Potter," she explained in one word.

"I don't know how you manage to rile up the most level headed boy in the school," Alice said with a laugh as she pulled on her beautiful dragon hide school shoes. Lily smiled weakly and changed quickly into her uniform. The second she had everything together she rushed from the room intent on getting her schedule before any of the Marauders could mock her and tell all of her dorm mates how she was a crazy muggleborn.

...

"Well that was unexpected," Sirius said to the group of his old friends. They were all sitting on their own beds half dressed in their uniforms.

"Why did she even come up here?" Remus asked bluntly.

"Niffler in my pocket," Sirius replied easily and paused before shaking his head at just how euphemistic it had sounded. Turning to the man he considered his brother he smirked. "What did the tattoo even say to get your panties in such a twist?" He asked in a teasing tone. James threw him a dark look but replied none the less.

"Sanguinem ex Luto," James said bitterly. Somehow he managed to give the dead language a rhythm of its own. Sirius let out a low whistle recognising the words straight away.

"Girls got some kind of death wish," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Mudblood," he explained at Remus and Peter's confused stares. It wasn't all purebloods that got to study the redundant language.

"She was acting so weird yesterday. I can't believe that she handed in her prefect badge. I'll probably have to do rounds with Marlene now," Remus shuddered comically at the thought.

"Merlin forbid," Peter contributed sleepily.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her or Mulciber will catch her one of these days," James said trying his best to look blasé.

"I don't think Snape would allow that," Remus said addressing the elephant in the room.

"I don't understand why she hangs out with him so much," Peter said shaking his head, his loose curls ruffled messily.

"She didn't exactly get a warm reception from him on the train," Sirius countered.

"She didn't give one either," James added.

"Who knew they were neighbours?" Remus added as he tried to pull on his shoes.

"All I know is that she has a wicked swing," Sirius said with a grin in his friend's direction. James gingerly rubbed his raw cheek with a grimace. "Maybe you shouldn't have grabbed her mate," Sirius added with little sympathy.

"Why would she want that written on her skin?" James asked in disbelief.

"I imagine it might be nice to own the word completely. It can't really hurt you then," Remus responded keeping his eyes averted from the other boys. They had never been a group for deep emotional revelations.

"It's just not how Lily Evans works," James said in confusion.

"Mate we hardly know the girl. She flat out refuses to hang out with us and never talks about her life outside of Hogwarts. Evans could be Merlin's wife and we'd be none the wiser," Peter said bluntly. An awkward silence descended on the legendary Marauders as they each realised how little they'd all tried to get to know the stern prefect.

"We should try to talk more to her this year. It must get lonely," Remus said breaking the pregnant pause.

"I don't know about talking to her but we'll definitely have to watch out for her," James said diligently. "She only seems to talk to Sirius or you without losing her temper," James said nodding towards Remus.

"I just know a little about muggles," Sirius said denying any connection to the austere girl, even if she had been capturing his interests.

"Shove off Padfoot it was you who said to wait around for her at the train," James replied with a hint of something that Sirius couldn't quite discern in his voice. If he was a guessing man though he'd wager it was jealousy. He rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Who do you think we'll have for DADA?" Remus asked, perhaps sensing the tension.

"Dad said it's supposed to be some young Auror," James said as he gathered his books for the day ahead.

"Should be interesting then," Peter said as he made his way towards the door. "You all ready for another year then?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Born ready," Sirius declared with a cocky grin before side stepping Peter and shoving the door open with one big swing.

...

Lily headed to her first class of Transfiguration with her head down. She had vowed to herself over a rushed slice of toast to keep her mouth firmly shut for the next few weeks. She couldn't afford to draw any more attention to herself from her dorm mates. Her strict plans didn't have time for those kinds of distractions. When she arrived at the class she wasn't surprised to find the room empty except for the illustrious Professor.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall greeted with a tight lipped smile. Lily smiled widely in return. She'd always had a massive respect for the kind woman. She took a seat near the back of the classroom and started to withdraw her heavy text book with a tired sigh.

"I was sorry to hear that you handed in your prefect badge," McGonagall said breaking the silence that had descended on the room. "I hope that was not a hasty decision," she continued.

"It wasn't," she replied firmly before opening her book and beginning to read over last year's work halting any future conversation that could have grown. Slowly people started to trickle into the bright room and Lily was delighted when some Hufflepuff dropped into the seat beside her heavily. The incident with the Marauders was slowly slipping from her mind and she could feel herself calm. The class was boring but in its monotony a comfort stirred in Lily's heart, one that empowered her to start her quest.

The second the class came to an end Lily jumped from her seat and made a beeline for the seventh floor. She paused in front of bland piece of wall before pacing three times in front of it. She wasn't surprised when the giant doors appeared. She had trusted Harry after all. All the same she touched the patterns on the wood in awe.

Eventually she found herself sat in front of the giant vanishing cabinet sketching all the different runes that were engraved into its beautiful body. Draco had regretfully told her that each vanishing cabinet was unique, even from its own sister. She'd have to draw out each ruin and decode it with the big reference text that was in the library before she could diagnose the slight issue with some placement or something. While this was a challenging project for Draco when he had been in school (and had studied Runes for a year at Hogwarts and Merlin knows how long in private tutoring) it was a near impossible task for Lily who had never looked too deeply into the subject.

The most Draco could do was narrow the problem down to one half of the elegant cabinet. It had been too long ago for him to remember the exact issue with the runic placements and he'd even admitted to her that it had been little more than one of many guesses that he had never pledged to memory. Lily sat in the room of requirement throughout her double DADA class. She knew it might have been unwise to miss the first class of the year with a new teacher but she couldn't manage to drag herself away from the project.

She soon lost track of time and only her rumbling stomach saved her from missing her very first meeting with the legendary Order of the Phoenix. She hurried to the Headmasters office and murmured the password to the gargoyle. Slipping into the spacious office she went unseen by most of the occupants. It was nearer to eight o'clock then she'd like so the room was full of people. Lily tried her best to scan the room but noticed no faces that stood out in the crowd. Until her eyes fell on a familiar man in Auror robes. Frank Longbottom was as handsome as she remembered him.

"Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked in surprise when her eyes fell on the red head.

"Professor," Lily greeted with a nod.

"The Headmaster is busy," the austere woman said hurriedly as she gestured for Lily towards the door.

"I'm well aware of that Professor. I was invited," she replied keeping her voice low so as not to draw attention to herself. McGonagall looked flustered for the first time in all the years that Lily had known her. Not even when Sirius had sent a dozen nymphs to serenade her on Valentine's Day had she blushed.

"Really?" Professor McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Lily answered confidently.

Dumbledore stood and waved his hands to get the attention of the large crowd that decorated his office. McGonagall tore her gaze from the young redhead and stared at the authoritative man.

"Good evening, I know we have a few new members tonight. I would encourage you to become acquainted with one another," he began solemnly. "Over the past year we've seen an escalation in crime towards muggleborn citizens in our small community...," and so Dumbledore continued to discuss how unjust the world was. He mentioned how now pureblood families were being targeted for not siding with the Dark Lord and urged everyone to be careful. Over all it seemed like a very blasé introduction to a secret order for Lily. She could almost picture the order members being replaced by students and this being the welcome back speech at a feast.

Then suddenly a gruff man stood beside the Headmaster. It was easy for Lily to guess his identity. After all, how difficult was it when your nickname described one of your most startling attributes?

"We've received some information that the Dark Lord's forces are planning to attack a specific location. We'll need to set up a shift to monitor the area and hopefully catch then unawares," Mad-Eye spoke brusquely. "If we manage to deliver the men and they have the dark mark no amount of corruption in my department when let the ministry dismiss the matter," he continued on at the questioning stares of the occupants of the office.

"Split up into groups of four please. These people will be your team on this project," Dumbledore ordered with a small weary smile. It was then that Lily noticed just how tired her headmaster looked that night. The usual gleam was missing from his striking blue eyes. She looked around apprehensively at the people in the room. She seriously doubted anyone here would want to partner with a Hogwarts student.

"Red?" She heard from behind her and for a brief second she thought Draco was in the room. She twisted around to stare at the man trying to command her attention.

"Matthew?" She asked in shock. He nodded minutely at her with a small brash smile that she had only ever seen Slytherins pull off.

"Need a partner? I'm new here and something tells me you'd make a very interesting friend," Matthew eluded. Lily paled at the sly mention of her friends. She didn't think that Dumbledore would be very kind to her if he knew she had an ulterior motive. She nodded slowly at his suggestion knowing that it was better keep him close rather than wonder what he was saying to another team.

"Lily Evans? Is that you?" Frank asked as he approached with a large smile.

"It's been three months and you're already forgetting me?" Lily asked trying to hide her worry caused by Matthew's appearance with a grin.

"I could never forget you," he countered. He truly was a handsome man with high cheekbones and dreamy brown eyes. It was hard for Lily not to think about the future he had in her son's timeline. To see such a strong confident man reduced to nothing must have been staggering. He'd always watched out for her when he'd been Head Boy and she'd been the only Gryffindor muggleborn prefect.

"Longbottom?" Matthew asked politely.

"Lord Meadows, it's been a long time," Frank confirmed with a handshake. "I was sorry to hear about Hunter," he said briefly not meeting the older man's eyes. Lily vaguely recollected Frank and Hunter being somewhat acquainted. Matthew nodded once acknowledging the Aurors' words. Lily thought it was strange the way they spoke about Hunter Meadows, like he had died. She wondered if this was how everyone would look at her when it came out that Severus was being trained for the Dark Lord's inner circle. She cringed at the thought.

"Well I guess the three of you are stuck with me," Mad-Eye said approaching the trio. Lily sighed not appreciating the addition at all.

"I hardly think Lily should be working on security," Professor McGonagall stated appearing from thin air at Lily's left arm.

"Need I remind you that there are several people in this room that only have their OWLs in defence to support them Minerva," Mad-Eye stated firmly. "If the girl wants to fight she'll probably remember more duelling skills than the majority of the people that have lived in peace for the last twenty years. There's something to be said for growing up in the beginnings of war," he finished confidently. Lily couldn't help warming to the man that stood up for her rights so valiantly.

"There's something to be said for maturity," McGonagall counted with a stern look of disapproval.

"Lily is anything but immature," Frank said with a look of exasperation.

"I would have to agree. Lily is an adult soon and if she wants to contribute we can't control her," the Headmaster said as he approached the group on the outskirts of the people that had decided their groups long ago and were now milling about in conversation. His words effectively silenced the woman. Lily couldn't bring herself to resent McGonagall for her concern and even sent a small smile of regret at her in an attempt to lessen the tension. Some of the cresses in the older woman's forehead eased but her lips were thin and worry gleamed clearly in her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said in defeat.

"I do," Lily answered confidently.

 **See all those reviews had me writing so fast. Please please please please review and I'll write just as speedily on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to say a special thank you to my reviewers!**

 **Bosk: Thanks so much for the review, I don't want to spoil anything too soon but things will definitely be playing out a little differently.**

 **Beyondthesea16: It's always so great to get a review from you! Things are definitely going to be set in motion now alright**

 **TrueHomiePiP: Thanks so much for letting me know what you thought! So great to get so much feedback. I really do want Lily to be shaped by the things she witnesses within the story, especially the passing of her childhood friend so that she'll be a little tougher. Slapping James was more of a reaction to him speaking about Snape hurting a family member more than his boldness. I'd like to think of James as pretty laid back and level headed in public. The perfect cool boy exterior that maybe only a particular red head can break :P Thanks so much again**

 **Guest: Great to hear from you thanks so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Truth," Dorcas murmured with a small smile. Sirius let a frown flicker across his face, she hadn't been the same since summer time.

"Seriously? Some of us are going to have to start taking dares to make this more interesting," Marlene moaned. She dramatically collapsed on James's bed with a sigh. All of the sixth years besides one particular red head were gathered in the Marauders chambers on the drizzly Friday evening.

"I don't see you taking the plunge Mar," Alice joked as she picked at a treacle tart the group had pilfered from the kitchens a few hours ago.

"Where's Evans been as soon as DADA rears its head?" Sirius asked suddenly, silencing the bickering girls in the process. He'd directed the prying question to Dorcas. It was obvious to everyone who had eyes that she'd been spending more time around the girl this year than ever before.

"She says she's sick," Dorcas replied warily.

"And she suddenly makes a miraculous recovery in time for transfiguration?" Remus asked in disbelief. Dorcas shrugged noncommittally.

"She huddles up in that corner of her room with all these weird pictures on the wall and riffles through giant textbooks, now can we please get back to the game?" Marlene asked with irritation coating her words.

"They're Runes Mar, she's not crazy. Probably just another extracurricular activity," Dorcas defended.

"We could just move this game into the girls' dormitories," Remus suggested with a hint of trepidation. Alice made a face at the suggestion.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, she's a very private person lads, especially since Snape and her stopped talking," she voiced with a strained smile. No comments were needed to know just what everyone in the room thought of that particular friendship.

"At least it might be interesting, this is a pathetic Friday night," James said casually as he stared out of the stained glass window. Sirius watched his dark haired friend out of the corner of his eyes with a smirk.

"Interesting eh?" Sirius baited.

"Yes interesting Sirius, something you haven't been since that second year vanished your eyebrows last year," James replied turning his gaze from the dark grounds outside to shoot a grin in his friend's direction. Sirius winced at the reference and sent a mock glare in reply.

"Come on, we'll fly over. I don't feel like getting thrown from the stairs," Peter said as he began to pull on his shoes.

...

"But Mike? He's three years older than you," Grace said. Her voice was mumbled through the thin sheet that covered them in the bitterly cold room. They had the window wide open in an attempt to rid the room of the smell of smoke before Grace's mother returned from the night shift.

"He's one of your best friends," Lily defended with a small frown.

"Exactly, that means I know just how much of a tosser he is," Grace said with a cheeky smile that showed she was only joking. "How did it even happen?" she asked completely taken aback.

"Well when a girl really likes a boy..." Lily began but was stopped by a sharp dig into her side.

"Ow," she complained loudly.

"You know what I mean," Grace mumbled grumpily, her teeth were chattering now.

"I don't know, ye all headed home and it just sort of happened," Lily explained meekly.

"And it took you all day to tell me?" Grace grumbled sending another poke in Lily's direction that she astonishingly managed to escape.

"I tried to get you alone all day," Lily argued. She took one deep breath before she flung herself out of the bed and ran to the hall press that she knew Grace's mom kept the spare blankets. She ran back and spread the blanket over the pair of them.

"Thank God, I was starting to think neither of us would dig the courage to get up," Grace said with a comical sigh of relief.

"Lazy bitch," Lily griped before placing her freezing feet on Grace's back. The shriek she got in return made her double over in laughter.

"I don't know why I put up with you," Grace whinged half heartedly.

"'Cause I'm brilliant," Lily replied easily.

"I don't want you to go back," Grace whispered into the darkness.

"I really don't want to," Lily replied honestly.

"Then why go? Come to school with me," Grace suggested not for the first time. It was just one of those questions that a person needed to hear themselves ask, just to be sure they'd tried.

"I can't," Lily whispered. She felt Grace nod into the pillow beside her. A silence descended on the pair for a few minutes until Lily was sure she had fallen asleep.

"Did he, you know?" Grace asked quietly.

"What?" Lily asked not understanding the sudden question.

"Did Mike make you, you know?" Grace asked. Everything clicked into place in Lily's mind.

"Oh, well yes," Lily replied hesitantly.

"Ew, gross," Grace said shoving Lily's hand out of her face. A moment passed before she began again. "It was the same with Fred," she said.

"So it's gross with me but fine with you," Lily teased with a grin.

"Basically," Grace replied with a grin. They fell into a silence once more and soon Lily heard Grace's breathing even out before she began to snore lowly. Sleep couldn't find Lily though. The sound of the occasional car outside the open window comforted her. It was just so... muggle. She couldn't explain why but the feeling that this was the last time she'd experience the sensation of being so much at home plagued her far into the night.

...

Sirius and James stepped into the dorms first having beaten the girls using their brooms. Remus and Peter had decided to fly over the stairs but they had opted for the window being a little braver in the cold evening weather.

"Where do you think she is?" James whispered to Sirius who was staring at the corner of the wall that was completely covered in photos of runic symbols he had never seen before. Sirius put a finger to his lips and pointed to behind the messy bed. James took a step forward and his breath hitched. There, lying in a chaotic mess, was Lily Evans. She was angled to stare at all the unusual pictures awkwardly. Her bare legs which were barely covered in muggle shorts were twitching sporadically. A heavy textbook covered her chest and seemed to weigh her down in a way that was more than just physically.

"Should we wake her?" James asked Sirius after a moment's pause. It was obvious the red head was having a nightmare. Sirius shrugged and averted his eyes from the distressed girl. James sighed, that was just his friend's way. When it wasn't one of his immediate friends or himself he didn't want to seem like he cared about anyone. Especially not a bookish ginger that had proved time and time again she didn't want to be involved with them.

Walking over quietly he hesitated slightly not really knowing what he should do and stared down at the girl that had occupied his thoughts since the first day he saw her following Snape around the platform all those years ago. He examined her tentatively, a light sheen of sweat coated her crinkled forehead and one more violent shudder seemed to make James's decision for him.

"Evans," he called loudly hoping it would wake the girl. She just seemed to twitch even more at the sound of his voice. Sighing he kneeled down until he was just above her.

"Lily," he said and shook her shoulders lightly. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her eyes flew open and she gasped noisily.

"Harry?" she asked, still in a daze. He couldn't explain why but his heart fell at the name.

"No it's James," he said coldly dropping his hands from her shoulders and taking a step away from her.

"Potter?" She said as she collected herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked fiercely. She stood so swiftly the heavy book landed on her toes with a loud 'thump'. She cursed loudly and flicked her wand until all the pictures flew off the walls and into a folder that lay on her bed.

"The girls invited us," Sirius explained casually as he grabbed a picture quickly before he could stop her.

"Pretty dark stuff here Evans," he said as he dodged out of her reach.

"Stay out of this Black," she screeched in hot pursuit of the dark haired boy. She suddenly froze as if truly considering his words. "You can read these?" she questioned just as the girls hurried into the room along with an airborne Remus and Peter.

"I'm a Black amn't I?" he said darkly with a pointed look in her direction perhaps referring to her comment at the train last week.

"I suppose you are," she said without hesitation.

"Looking well Evans," Peter said as he dropped to the ground with a low whistle. Lily looked down at herself to see her usual Disney tank top and shorts that were completely acceptable in muggle culture. In wizardry however, she looked positively scandalous.

"Play in traffic Pettigrew," she hissed covering her chest belatedly. Dorcas threw her the hoodie she'd borrowed a few mornings ago with an apologetic smile. Lily pulled it over her head with a growl. "Any particular reason you decided for a change in scenery?" she asked bitterly to no one in particular.

"This dorm is as much ours as it is yours," Marlene spat back harshly as she took a seat on the hard floor and withdrew the bottle of fire whisky the group had been working on in the boys' dorms.

"Fair enough," Lily mumbled grumpily as she reached Sirius and yanked the picture from his loose grip.

"You won't find anything about those runes in that book," Sirius said with a small smirk. Lily paused before turning back to the irritable boy.

"Oh really?" she attempted casually.

"Really," he said just as coolly before withdrawing a smoke from his pocket.

"And where would I find something like this?" She asked waving the photo slightly. Sirius shrugged again before lighting up. She huffed before turning around to hide everything away in her already overflowing trunk.

"Maybe I'd remember a little better after a game of truths," Sirius responded with an infuriating smirk that Lily missed as she busied herself dressing her bed. Lily snorted derisively.

"I'd bet you would," she spat furiously tugging at her under sheet.

"A deal so?" he asked. By now the whole room had stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"You're being serious?" she asked aghast.

"I promise." He said with a scout's honour gesture that confused Lily even more.

"You really know?" she asked in disbelief. His expression changed to one of mock offense.

"Your doubt really hurts Evans," he said with a cheeky smirk.

"And all I have to do is play truth or dare?" Lily asked looking for the catch.

"Wizardry truth or dare Lily," Dorcas supplied with a glare in Sirius's direction. She threw a small device in Lily's direction which she caught on instinct. It was a small red jewel that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. "It light's up when a lie is told," she explained hesitantly.

"Seems easy enough," Lily answered confidently. James was the only person in the room that noticed the small shake in her hand when she threw the jewel back at Dorcas.

"This should be fun," Marlene muttered sarcastically as she took a swig off the bottle with a frown.

"Of course it will be," Alice said smiling warmly at Lily completely ignoring Marlene's tone.

One by one everyone placed their fingers on the luminous jewel which was passed around along with the bottle. James handed Lily the jewel slowly who looked at it completely dumbfounded before staring into his hazel eyes in confusion. Grabbing her hand on impulse he ignored the thrill that went up his arm and placed her index finger on the jewel without meeting her eyes.

"It takes a reading," James mumbled dropping her hand and taking a long drink. "Place it in the middle," he added when she was done. She did as she was told shakily before retaking her seat in between James and Dorcas much to Marlene's chagrin.

"Why don't we start with you ginger," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Padfoot," Remus warned from his side but he didn't pay him any heed. He never did.

"Truth or dare," he asked just as James handed her the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Truth of course," she mumbled as she took a swig. It burned the back of her throat more than any muggle beverage she'd ever drank in the past but she schooled her face not wanting to show any weakness. Sirius smirked, obviously noticing her discomfort.

"How did you get that scare," he asked promptly before anyone else had time to even think of a question not to mind verbalise it.

"In a fight, but you already knew that Black," Lily replied testily as she took another swig before forcefully passing the bottle to Dorcas.

"Just interested was all," Sirius countered easily without losing his smug smirk.

"Moving on," Remus said with a small grimace. "Truth or dare Prongs?" he suggested with a neutral tone.

"Truth," James replied easily.

"Don't be so fucking boring mate, we already know everything about you," Peter complained loudly just as the firewhiskey reached him.

"Not everyone," Sirius contributed eyeing up Lily expectantly. The girl in question released a massive sigh before turning to James.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" She asked casually, casting a quick glance at her cheap watch as she did so.

"Merlin could you get any more generic Evans?" Marlene asked with a roll of her pretty eyes. Lily didn't reply but stared at her hands in aggravation.

"Professional Quidditch," James replied with a grin. Lily nodded but did a double take as if she'd just absorbed what he'd said.

"Not an Auror?" she asked curiously.

"Following my fathers' footsteps isn't really my style Evans," he replied not quite meeting her eyes.

"Your father was an Auror?" she asked curiously.

"Only retired last year," James muttered with a small nod of his head.

"Moving on," Sirius declared just as a loud ringing sounded throughout the room.

...

It took a full thirty seconds for Lily to realise where the sound was coming from and even longer for her to comprehend the meaning behind it.

"Shit," she yelped running towards her bed and tuning the alarm off before pulling on a pair of jeans speedily over her shorts cursing the presence of the boys for distracting her. Deep down however, she knew she'd have forgotten tonight no matter what. The vanishing cabinet had completely consumed all of her attention and time. It was a puzzle that teased her everyday she went without contact from her friends.

"Going somewhere Evans?" Black called from the group of sixth years who were watching her rushed movements with interests.

"Hot date," she managed to growl out while she viciously pulled back her hair into a tight ponytail. She wasn't the only one that noticed the jewel in the middle of the floor flash red as the lie penetrated the air.

"Interesting," Black remarked with a smirk in her direction. Lily ignored him in favour of casting a powerful locking charm on her trunk. Turning she made for the door in a few hurried steps before turning last minute.

"I played a round of your game Black you owe me answers," she said before grabbing the handle and racing down the stairs.

"That wasn't even close to a game," she heard Pettigrew exclaim before the door swung shut. She could admit he was right, but it honestly wasn't her fault.

The second she reached the empty common room she raced towards the portrait hole before pausing.

The boy's room.

She considered for about ten seconds before cursing and hurtling up the stairs trying to remain as quiet as possible. She took a fleeting glance at her watch with a grimace. She had two minutes to meet Frank at the edge of the forbidden forest to apparate. She couldn't be late her first day but it wasn't often the sixth year boy's dorms were empty and after all she had a job to do. She pushed open the door gently; a little nervous the boys had flown back through the window. Luck was at her side however, the room was completed deserted. She wasted no time and made her way over to the bed she had seen Potter sleeping in at the beginning of the week.

Three minutes and a non-tracking charm later Lily raced down the stairs completely bemused at how Potter could ever defend hiding such precious items under his bed. With the cloak and map tucked securely within her robes she paused before the portrait hole to get her breath. She was already late so she took a deep steadying breath and tried to stop the adrenaline rushing through her body. She shook her hands furiously to rid herself of any tremors quickly. It appeared a thief's life was not for Lily Evans.

The red head pulled open the door with a little more resolve and a neutral expression which were completely ruined by the appearance of a tall young gentleman standing directly outside the entrance. Her wand was out of her holster and in her hand before even she registered what was going on. Unfortunately her opponent had equally well tuned reflexes. So there they stood with their wands pressed against each other's throats.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lily questioned fiercely as she jabbed her wand further into his skin.

"You must be the only student in the school not to recognise the new Defence teacher," he said confidently. Lily might have been nervous of his towering figure if there wasn't something close to bemusement floating in his light blue eyes.

"What?" she muttered before she could help herself.

"Defence against the Dark Arts Miss Evans? Sound familiar? It _is_ one of your NEWT subjects after all," he added with a look of disbelief which held a hint of delight at her confusion. He lowered his own wand casually and took a big step to the side of Lilys.

"You know my name?" She asked as the embarrassment slowly started to settle on her shoulders uncomfortably.

"It's not every student that skives the entire first week of classes," he said with a wry expression. "So why don't you just head back inside that common room," he added looking pointedly at the open portrait hole. She couldn't help but follow his gaze into the deserted room as she lowered her wand slowly.

"Sorry Professor but I've some place to be," she said delicately. She knew the Order had to be a secret but how was she supposed to get around such a blatant inconvenience?

"Oh really?" he asked, shocked at how cheeky she was. "With how sick you've apparently been the last week I thought you'd be half comatose in bed," he commented not stepping out of her way.

"I'm making up the Astronomy classes I missed during the week sir," she replied trying her best to sound contrite. "Mars is especially bight tonight apparently," she added in the hope that he was as ignorant on the subject as she was. By the glint in his eyes it was obvious that he wasn't buying into anything she was saying.

"Well by all means allow me to accompany you Miss Evans," he responded, gesturing for her to take the lead.

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked as she turned the corner. Lily heaved a sigh of relief at her presence.

"Hi Professor, I was just telling the new professor here about the late night Astronomy lessons you set up for me," she said before the smug man could comment first. She saw the brief glimmer of annoyance flash through McGonagall's eyes as she gave Lily one lost appraising glance before responding.

"Well come along Miss Evans," she said briskly. "Professor Hartman," she nodded in acknowledgement in the direction of the baffled defence teacher. His stare of bewilderment made him appear even younger in Lily's eyes who thought the man couldn't be more than in his early thirties. McGonagall turned suddenly and headed down the hall at a fast pace, obviously she wanted out of this situation just as much as Lily did. Sending a weak smile at the Hartmann she followed after the transfiguration teacher at a sedated pace. Before she disappeared from sight around the corner she hesitated and turned back towards the stranger.

"Sorry about the...," she gestured towards her neck so he'd know she hadn't meant to be so forceful when they'd first met. Well, maybe she had but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll see you in class next Monday Miss Evans," he responded tersely before turning and heading into Gryffindor tower for whatever reasons he'd initially had before they'd become acquainted. Lily watched him go until the portrait of the irate Fat Lady swung shut. She couldn't help the shudder that ran up her spine as she jogged to catch up with McGonagall. There was something far too unnervingly familiar about the new Professor.

...

"You've got to breathe Lily," Frank's voice whispered just loud enough to be heard over the rustling of the forest leaves.

"What kind of advice is that?" Lily muttered. She was beyond irritated with the situation. "I mean honestly, why do people always add that into instructions? It's not something you just forget to do," she ranted as she turned away from the new auror recruit in a huff.

"Quiet," he hissed from behind her. "I've had enough of Moody for one day without him running over here complaining that we're an easy target," he continued with a large exhale. She turned and watched as he furiously rubbed his hands together before blowing hot air into them. By now the bitter cold was cutting though the sloppy charms they had placed on their clothes to stay warm.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Who even lives in this place? It's so secluded," she whispered as she looked through some of the forest trees to her left where a flicker of light could be seen from the immense manor she'd caught a glimpse of an hour into her shift.

"You don't recognise this place?" Frank asked with a small smile on his face. She flashed him a bemused expression at his question before shaking her head. "Well if you don't know then I'm not saying," he answered with a smug smile she could barely see in the light of the crescent moon that decorated the sky.

"Frank," she groaned in annoyance at his pettiness. He shook his head as his smile grew even wider on his face. She sighed knowing that if she gave it any more attention she'd just be letting him win.

"I can't believe we got landed with Moody," she commented completely changing the subject. "I'm sure there were more people that could have joined our group," she added as she stretched out her arms above her head until she heard a satisfying click.

"You don't honestly think Moody just randomly joined our group do you?" he asked her as if she'd been dropped on her head.

"You don't?" She pressed, feeling almost foolish at missing something so crucial. The thought that Moody had been sent to keep an eye on her sent a shudder up her back. She shook it off and hoped he didn't notice anything.

"Moody's had his doubts about Meadows the second he stepped foot in the Order," Frank offered with a roll of his eyes at her oblivious nature. She smothered a smile at his behaviour; this was what she'd liked so much about last year's head boy. He wasn't afraid to really converse with her, as if there was nothing that separated them, not even the ancient and most noble house he was descended from. "Can't blame him for it really, Hunter turned out to be some piece of work," he added with a low whistle at the very thought of the boy. Lily had to admit Hunter Meadows was nothing to scoff about. He'd been ready to murder his entire family without even a flinch.

"It's not the duty of the father to make another version of himself, Hunter can think quite independently," Lily found herself defending, perhaps because she had seen how broken the older man had looked on his knees with blood dripping on the precious white tablecloth. No amount of fine clothing could disguise the pain that had been on Matthews face.

"No but it's not often those ideologies spring out of nowhere," Franks warned firmly. Lily shook her head not knowing what to respond to such accurate sentiments. "Come on," he continued when he was sure the topic was spoiled for the evening. "You'll have to learn how to apparate at some stage if you're serious about the order," he continued as he stood up straight from the tree he'd begun to rest on.

"Yeah I know I just have to _breathe_ ," she muttered sarcastically earning herself another glare from the older boy. "Why does this place not even have apparition wards on it anyway?" she asked belatedly.

"They do, they're just closer to the house," he replied as if this was obvious.

"Smart arse," she jibed with a small smile.

"Well as least I can apparate," he replied easily. She sent him a glare which he didn't miss through the dark. He smiled and strained hard to make out the watch. "Don't worry you have another five hours to learn," he groaned with a shake of his head.

She sighed tiredly. These night watches were really going to become a pain to her sleep schedule. Somehow she'd thought the Order of the Phoenix was going to be a little more exciting. So far she and Frank had been hiding in the forest for the last three hours.

'Just thrilling,' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

 **So sorry for the delay you guys. I ended up going for yet another surgery and I'm heading for one again at the end of the month. I'd really appreciate some feedback; it really means a lot to me and cheers me up massively. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 **TrueHomiePiP: Thanks so much for the review, I hope the story never becomes predictable for you :)** **and thanks for the kind wishes**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review I don't think Lily is really in the mental space to even consider the possibility of having Harry. It seems like such an impossibility to her at the moment along with any relationship with James**

 **Csheila: Thanks so much for the kind words, I definitely want a very unique Jily relationship**

 **Chapter 11**

Lily was exhausted. The night on watch had been the longest of her life, there was no way man was built to stay up all night. Her only solace was that she managed to avoid Matthew for another day. She'd practically fled from Frank when he'd dropped her off at the gates of Hogwarts. She'd always liked the down to earth man but a whole night in a forest was tough work with anyone especially for her. It wasn't that she was antisocial, but the interactions seemed to drain her. She knew deep down that if she hadn't always hidden so much of herself from all the wizardry world it mightn't have been so exhausting. It was just hard to change especially now that she actually had something worth hiding.

The weight of the Marauder's Map and deathly hollow grew once more as their importance was pushed to the forefront of her mind. She could practically feel them burning a hole in her deep robe pockets. She hurried through the school grounds thanking whatever deity that may preside over the cold September day for the cover of darkness. The birds however, were beginning their calls signalling the approach of dawn which only pushed her to walk faster, almost into a jog. It wasn't long before she was waking the irritable Fat Lady.

"Courage," she groaned the predictable password while simultaneously trying her best to ignore the cantankerous portrait.

She moved up the stairs quietly hoping not to wake any of the younger years with her presence. She belatedly hoped that each dorm had a set of silencing charms placed on them. She guessed they'd have to with how much the Quidditch team loved to party. Finally reaching the sixth year dorm she tried to open the handle as inaudibly as possible. Holding her breath she padded on her tip toes towards her bed. Silently she sighed, the girls had never been this considered to her when they'd returned at all hours of the morning from a party. Finally reaching her bed she collapsed on it ready to finally get at least an hour or two of sleep before breakfast. She couldn't let the staff know that her new schedule was affecting her.

"Omph," someone grunted from beside her. Jumping up faster than she ever thought she could she pointed her wand at the bed invader. Through the darkness she could blearily make out the handsome face of Sirius Black. Growling lowly she cast a silencing charm on the area and shut her curtains with defined shrikes of her wand to emphasis her annoyance.

"Black," she hissed, her anger didn't allow her to say anything else.

"Wordless spells? Quite impressive Evans," he replied cheekily from underneath the covers. Her covers.

"What do you want?" She demanded once she'd managed to recover her senses.

"The boys crashed here and your bed was free," he explained with amusement clear in his voice. In what was a clear attempt to irritate the red head even further he patted the free space in the bed next to him. He didn't expect for her to tiredly fall into the bed however. She collapsed into the mattress with such force she rustled Sirius's hair with a gust of wind.

"Leave," she managed weakly before closing her eyes.

"Did that hot date of yours tire you out?" Sirius probed.

"More than you ever could," she spat out, although with her head shoved in the pillow it came out more as a muffled growl.

"You confuse me Evans," he started slowly. "You used to give out to us every time we tried to sneak out and now you're a regular rule breaker yourself," he commented. Lily tried to ignore him for as long as possible but with her head tucked into the pillow she was struggling to breathe. Sighing loudly she turned so that she was lying on her back. They both stared at the ceiling in favour of watching each other.

"Well?" He pushed further.

"I always ignore the four of ye when you go wondering into the forest every month," she murmured. She could feel Black tense up from beside her. She didn't know why she'd said it, maybe it was because he'd goaded her so often over the past few years. It felt heavenly to astonish the normally smug man.

"So you've noticed that have you?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I'm surprised nobody else has," she lied easily. If it hadn't been for Harry she probably would never have noticed the disappearances.

"And you haven't told anyone?" He asked quietly.

"I figure you're not stupid enough to let it hurt anyone, so who am I to stop you? Especially if it might be helping someone," she replied slowly. She felt him nod from beside her.

"The book you're looking for is called ' _Cloaked Travelling_ ', an ancestor of mine detonated it to Hogwarts back when he was headmaster, it should be in the restricted section," Sirius said with his usual blasé confidence. Lily could spot an olive branch when she saw one though.

"Thanks," she whispered to the dark. She didn't remember how but soon she drifted off into a deep sleep. When she woke up the curtains to her bed were open letting the harsh sunlight stream in. Black was long gone.

…

Saturday and Sunday passed quickly for Lily. She managed to catch up on the school work she'd been trying her best to avoid but her main activity had been plotting a way to liberate the book Black had mentioned to her. She'd come to an irritating conclusion however. There was no way she could get that book. Since her talk with Dumbledore she had no doubt that he'd be watching her for any irregular behaviours. She'd been far too confrontational when she'd asked to join the order. There was no way he'd miss her waltzing into the restricted section.

With a heavy heart she trudged up the staircase to the boys dormitories late that evening. She didn't know what was possessing her to do this but somehow she knew it was her only option if she wanted to remain out of Dumbledore's watchful eyes. Reaching the room she rested her hand on the door handle and squeezed her eyes shut. This was for Harry. He had given her a task and believed in her, she would make this happen if it were the last thing she did.

Pushing the door open she wasn't surprised to find the girls from her dorm littering the floor. They were however, shocked to see her standing in the doorway. The boisterous conversation died down almost immediately.

"Lily?" Dorcas asked with a smile. Lily sent a small smile back at her in return but otherwise attempted to ignore the stares of the occupants of the room. Endeavouring to act casual she leaned against the doorframe.

"Plenty of room for one more," Remus said motioning for her to come into the room.

"Thanks but I was actually looking for a word," she asked finally meeting Black's curious stare. "If you don't mind," she added as an afterthought.

"God Evans just talk, nobody cares," Marlene commented not meeting her eye.

"In private," Lily added.

"So mysterious," Black said with a small smile but approached the red head nonetheless. He gestured for her to take the lead. She didn't hesitate to lead him down the winding staircase and into the crowded common room.

"So what's this about?" Black started but Lily shook her head.

"Not here," she explained. She figured Dumbledore had eyes everywhere. Shaking her head she lamented how omnipotent the wizard was or appeared to be. Walking side by side they were silent until they approached the door out of the castle.

"Evans it's freezing outside you daft gal," Black said grabbing her wrist.

"Then cast a warming charm," Lily replied dismissively, pulling away from him and opening the giant door. It wasn't long before they were approaching the edge of the forbidden forest. A few students were mulling around coming from the greenhouses, probably working on NEWT projects Lily guessed, but otherwise the grounds were relatively empty. Hastily she erected privacy wards hoping that the distance between the castle would let the meeting go relatively unnoticed.

"I need that book," Lily said getting straight to the point. She turned on the spot and stared into his grey eyes.

"Merlin Evans that's what this is about? Then take the fucking thing," he replied about to stalk back to the warmth of the castle. She grabbed his arm in a sudden fit of desperation.

"I can't," she murmured over the harsh wind. He rolled her eyes at her apparent dramatics.

"Are you really such a prude that you can't even break into the restricted section?" he asked. Lily could tell he was quickly becoming sick of the conversation.

"I can't," she repeated fiercely. "I'm not able," she admitted looking around herself self-consciously. The grip she held on his arm tightened substantially. For the first time Black registered how anxious the girl was behaving.

"It's not the big a deal, the book isn't even that dark," he complained at her innocent attitude.

"It's not that," she explained hesitantly. "This isn't exactly a great time for me to be seen acting out of the ordinary,"

"You think you're being watched?" Black asked aghast. Then to her astonishment he began to laugh at her terrified expression. "No offense Evans but no one's that interested in you," he continued shooting her that smug smirk she hated so much.

"What would it take?" She asked averting her gaze.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"What would it take?" She questioned once again more firmly. Black paused to think for a moment and then something flashed in his dark eyes.

"An unbreakable vow," he finally relented.

"To what?"

"Never tell anyone where we go that one night a month," Black explained watching for her reaction. Lily's gaze softened marginally at the request.

"I can't promise that," she muttered. Sirius suddenly tensed at her response. "I don't know what the future might hold for the four of you Black, someday I might need to break that promise. You're messing with fire and I won't be bound to this secret like you are," she told him firmly.

"Then you can offer me nothing," he answered pulling his arm free from her hold.

"I didn't want to have to do this Black," she commented lightly. He froze at the change in her tone and turned toward her once more perhaps guessing where she was heading with the conversation. His gaze was so fierce she almost regretting her next move. She tried to hold herself firmly, like she was as wicked as she was trying to appear to be. Moving close to him with sly calculated steps she brushed the non-existent dirt off the robes that covered his broad shoulders. "But you're much too pretty to end up in Azkaban _Padfoot_ ," she finished before heading back to the castle. Grabbing her wrist before she exited the privacy wards he spun her to look at him.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" he asked. Lily had to admit in that moment he looked positively frightening. His glare was downright murderous. Before she could stop it a flash of Bellatrix Lestrange popped into her head. The image made it so much easier to raise herself on her tip-toes to look him in the eyes.

"A Black born without bite," she spat angrily. "Get me that book," she commanded before pulling her arm free from his grip. She stalked back to the castle with her hands shaking wishing she could have had a few moments with Bellatrix right then and there. She would know who she'd hurt. She's make the remorseless woman repentant.

…..

"What did the ginger want," James asked the second Black traipsed back into the dorm. By now the girls had gone and all that was left was the original four occupants.

"Nothing," he spat furiously.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," James probed.

"Forget about it, I just underestimated the bitch," Black said dismissively. James spotted Remus from the corner of his eyes shake his head but he couldn't help push for more information. He knew he should ask later when the boy had managed to reel in his famous temper but he had to know.

"Lily, really?" he asked.

"It's not my fault you're blinded by your need to fuck her," he spat at his friend. "That girl is pure evil," he continued showing no remorse. "Where's the damn map?" he demanded to anyone in the room. He pushed over the clothes on the floor with such force they cleared the room and slapped off the wall.

"Under my bed," James answered lowly. He knew better than to argue with his friend at this stage. The Blacks were notorious for their temperament and as much as Sirius liked to deny it, he was quick to anger and slow to forgive just as they were. He was very well skilled at hiding this side of him from those he didn't trust however. The cool calm Sirius Black was all the world ever saw and usually all there was to the boy but every now and then someone infuriated him so badly he lost himself a little.

"It's not there," he replied once he'd thoroughly looked.

"Well that's where I last put it," James replied in annoyance.

"Fuck this shit," Sirius replied. "I don't need it," he added heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, it's past curfew?" Remus asked.

"To save all of you idiots," he muttered as he opened the door.

"Need any help?" Peter asked.

"Probably better I do this on my own," was all he said before he closed the door behind him with a bang.

"Well that was unprecedented," Remus declared as he pulled himself in a sitting position on the bed.

"Very," James replied, he couldn't help but feel the curiosity burn his insides as he stared after his best friend.

….

"So nice to see you're feeling better Miss Evans," Professor Hartman commented the second she entered the room.

"Thanks," she replied sardonically before taking a seat towards the back of the class in between Dorcas and Remus.

"Well everyone, today is going to be an interesting class," he declared once everyone had taken their seats. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin class which meant Lily had to use every ounce of self-control she had not to stare manically at Severus Snape. "Who here can tell me what an unforgivable curse is?"

Lily held her breath. This couldn't be happening, not in her first class with Severus. A bunch of hands flew into the, of the people remaining she could immediately tell those who didn't know from those that didn't want to appear as if they did. Both Black's hands lay firmly on his table a few seats to her right. Hartman pointed at Marlene who was sat diligently in one of the front seats.

"Three curses that have been outlawed due to their horrifying nature," she said quietly. Lily couldn't help but feel there was something flirtatious in her voice. She had to supress a small smirk at the obvious crush the young girl held for the older man. His eyes suddenly fell on the red head.

"Believe me Miss Evans there's nothing funny about them," he said pointedly obviously misconstruing her expression. She suppressed her smile but didn't break eye contact defiantly. There was just something so unsettling about the man no matter how handsome he was. Eventually he looked away to stare at the other students with a grave expression.

"Don't worry the Unforgivables aren't on the course until next year but I thought a little information was necessary for your next task," he continued. "Who here can tell me what the Cruciatus Curse is?" he pushed on. Lily withheld a sigh as no hand reached into the air, obviously not educated on the subject and why should they be? There hadn't been a war in an age, certainly not in their lifetime of even their parents. Lily finally understood how so many people died in the future Harry described. Everyone was so painfully naïve and uneducated in the Dark Arts. The Dark Lords reign would spread like locusts through the harvest.

"Nobody?" He probed. Lily sighed, the only people who were actually able to answer never would.

"Miss Evans? You seemed to know enough to skip my class all last week. Care to hazard a guess?" He questioned turning to face her. Lily had been expecting the attack ever since he had caught her outside the common room so she didn't let the rage seep into her eyes.

"I have no idea," she responded diligently.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so quick to miss class then, you'd never know what useful titbits you might pick up on," he commented sardonically. "The Cruciatus Curse is a torture curse built solely to cause the sufferer an unthinkable amount of pain and is unfortunately my greatest fear," he explained to the class. "My boggart switches straight to the red curse without even a thought," he added a little distantly. "I'm sure if any of you in this room ever experienced the curse it would be yours too. But as you have not I believe meeting the creature once more might be beneficial to you," he said evenly. Dread entered Lily's heart.

"But sir, we studied the boggart in third year," Marlene said in confusion, this time her sweet voice did nothing to cheer Lily up.

"So long ago, and with such a devastating atmosphere outside the castle walls. Fears change Miss McKinnon," he answered. There was a general stir of confusion at the mention of the 'devastating atmosphere'. The Dailey Prophet did a great deal to damper the information of the muggle attacks to the wizardry world as did, Lily assumed, most of the parents of the people in the class. If Lily hadn't such experience with Severus she would have hardly known anything about the rising dark Dark Lord when she'd first met Harry. Hartman leaned back and kicked a trunk beside his desk. It wobbled a little as the creature inside seemed to come to life.

"Who's first?" he asked. Nobody raised their hands, fears had evidently become a far more personal thing since growing a little older. "No brave Gryffindor?" He asked. Lily shook her head at the low blow, almost immediately the Murderers all had their hands in the air.

"Mr Potter, make your way to the front," Hartman choose quickly. The second James reached the front of the class he opened the trunk with a tap of his wand. James being unprepared hastily pulled his wand out of his robe. Lily could just about see the shape of a man take form before the creature seemed to lose interest in the panicked boy and started heading in the direction of the rest of the students. Lily cursed Hartman's stupidity, they were supposed to stand in a line behind the person being tested so the creature didn't wander. Taking a glance at the man she noticed the small smile the graced his face.

"Fight together," Hartman declared, revealing the plan he'd had for the class the whole time. However, the Slytherins and Gryffindors did not seem so receptive to working together and each house stood and hurried to opposite sides of the class room allowing the boggart to hop between each group without being caught. Lily tried to stay towards the back of the group but it seemed many people had the same idea as her. She turned to watch as the appalling creature played with a Slytherin who hated spiders before disappearing all together. Silence descended on the class room as they waited for the next victim to be identified, a darkness descended and the room grew cold. Lily's wand was pressed tightly in her hand but she could never have prepared herself.

An inch from her face the monster appeared. Except it wasn't the boggart it was Grace with her blood matted hair and sunken eyes. The wand fell from Lily's hand along with the ability to breathe. Grace's expression twisted into something dark, malicious and unnatural.

"YOUR FAULT," Grace screeched in a high-pitched scream that didn't seem to end. In a rush Grace seemed to ponce until both girls were nose to nose. The squealing only seemed to intensify as the girl's crazed glare seemed to penetrate right into her soul, all occlumency shields made redundant by those familiar eyes. Then just like that it was over but Lily's ability to breath didn't return, her vision darkened at the edges as she saw Hartman lock the beast away.

Belatedly she realised someone had pulled her away from the creature, looking up she saw James frantically talking to her. He was holding both her wrists half supporting her and shaking her trying to get her to listen but the beast had deafened her with its agony, with its truth.

"Breathe," she finally managed to make out but she couldn't obey him. Hartman suddenly pushed something into her mouth, which was still hanging open in horror. Her body seemed to take pity on her and swallowed the liquid on instinct. Finally she inhaled a deep breath of air into her body.

"Miss Evans? Can you hear me?" Hartman asked loudly. He ran his wand over her small frame delicately. "I've just given you a calming potion," he continued. Slowly she began to nod, not able for much more through her heavy breathing. "I'm sorry to have done that to you, I didn't think…," he trailed off.

"You didn't think at all," James finished, he was still supporting Lily with both his hands.

"I thought it would be a few spiders at most, maybe even a death eater. Most people your age have pretty benign fears," he defended. "Nothing this intense," he finished having the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"You know nothing," Lily finally spat out at the older man. She pulled one hand free from James's grip and advanced on the man before he pulled her back once more into his firm chest.

"Best not to slap a teacher, they're not nearly as forgiving about it as I am," he murmured into her ear, she shivered at the close contact. Tardily Lily noticed the entire class staring her down but one set of black eyes stood out above all. Severus stood on the Slytherin side of the room with one foot extended as if he'd been about to come towards her. His expression looked almost pained before he noticed her gaze and cleared it of all emotions.

"Class is over," Hartman declared with a shake in his voice. James pulled Lily out of the room before anyone could move from the shock of the violent display.

"What the fuck was that?" James asked when they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Just something I thought up, if the world keeps heading in the direction with this new Dark Lord and all," she lied.

"Spare me the bullshit Evans," he responded ferociously.

"I.. I don't have to explain myself to you," she said but stumbled over the words, losing any confidence she was trying to project. "Not everyone lives a happy pureblood life Potter," she added so he wouldn't exploit her weakness. In a rush she headed up the stairs to the girls dorms where she knew he couldn't follow.

"Evans," he called after her in anger but she continued until she was safely hidden behind the curtains of her bed.

….

It wasn't until late evening that any of the girls were brave enough to pull back the curtains to her small cubby of solitude. In the end though, it was Dorcas that bit the bullet.

"Lily," the girl called quietly. Lily rigidly ignored the girl keeping her eyes firmly shut, hoping the girl would pick up that she really didn't want to talk. They both knew that she was feigning this sleep. "You have an owl, it looks important," she added gently. She perched on the edge of the red heads bed. Lily felt the privacy wards being erected around her. She opened her eyes in mild surprise at the girl's actions.

"That was a weird class," she commented lightly as she placed the letter in front of Lily. Lily nodded, she'd not been able to sleep since the incident so she'd just lied in bed until the calming potion had left her body and the tears had come. There was no Hermione with a cup of tea today however. Just herself and her thoughts. Eventually after a few hours she'd thought she was all dried out, but Dorcas's kind voice seemed to be playing havoc with her emotions and another tear slipped down her cheeks. To her credit Dorcas pretended she didn't notice. To busy herself Lily pulled open the letter.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _I'd very much appreciate it if you could make your way to my office at some point this evening. I'll be in my study catching up on some rather tiresome paper work so just pop in whenever you feel like it._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Lily released as angry sigh at the meddlesome man's ways. He had obviously had a talk with Hartman about the day's events.

"Anything interesting?" Dorcas asked quietly.

"Just Dumbledore asking for a little chat. No doubt Hartman's idea," Lily replied bitterly. A pregnant pause descended between the two, but somehow it managed not to be awkward.

"Marlene's been like a dog all day over James pulling you behind him," Dorcas said as a cheeky smile spread across her face. Lily couldn't help the sudden snort of laughter that escaped her.

"She's always like a dog, well a female one anyway," Lily replied as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. In a surprising gesture Dorcas placed a hand on one of her legs from where she was lying in the fetal position and squeezed.

"I'm not so bad a listener," she said gently before standing and leaving the girl to her own thoughts once more. Lily couldn't help but feel touched by the signal from the otherwise nonchalant girl. Sitting up in the bed she thought about what exactly she was going to tell the headmaster about her adverse reaction to the boggart.

She really hated Mondays.

 **Please Please please review you awesome people**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a moment to thank all my beautiful reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

 **Goku90504: Thanks so much for the feedback :)**

 **Millis87: Thanks for the review really appreciate it**

 **TrueHomiePiP: Thanks so much for the review. I'm thinking the very same thing, I don't really want her to close herself off from everyone but I need her to get there on her own terms when she sees what she's missing if that makes any sense. Thanks again I really appreciate all your reviews.**

 **M. Lauren: Thanks for the review. Thanks so much for the tip about the grammar I recently got a new laptop with a better word check so hopefully this chapter and the ones further on will be a little more accurate. I looked back over the previous chapters and literally flinched at all the mistakes. I'm thinking of going back over them :)**

 **Deathday Party Planner: Thanks so much for the review. The other characters will be popping up soon don't worry for now though I'm just going to focus on Lily's situation. Thanks so much again.**

 **Beyondthesea16: Thanks again for all the reviews. The boys won't be joining the Order for a good bit, but more of an explanation for that will be in the next few chapters. Maybe a confidant for Lily might be closer than you think :) Thanks so much again**

 **Tlc125: Thanks for the review**

 **Chapter 12**

With a heavy heart Lily trudged towards the headmaster's office. It was nearing curfew so the halls were relatively empty except for a few students hurrying back to their dorms. She didn't know why she held such wary feelings towards the old man. If she had been asked at the beginning of the summer what she thought of him she would have raved about all the good he was doing for the muggleborns of the world. She supposed that Harry's sceptic attitude whenever the man was ever mentioned had rubbed off on her.

Reaching the gargoyle she rolled her eyes in annoyance, Dumbledore had once again conveniently forgotten to give her the password. She surmised that he must derive some sick sort of pleasure watching people stand around screaming the name of confectioneries at the stone statue. Letting out a long sigh she began guessing the few random brands of wizardry sweets she had heard of in her limited time outside the castle.

"Miss Evans?" A voice asked from behind her, Lily held her breath in disbelief. How much bad luck can one person have? "Well that's quite fortuitous timing," Hartman commented as he came to stand next to her. "Moaning Mouthfuls," he added in the direction of the gargoyle. Lily had to suppress a smirk at the suggestive title.

They climbed the moving stairs at a quick pace neither being comfortable enough to loiter in each other's company. Lily reached the heavy wooden door first and knocked only twice but so hard her knuckles ached.

"Do come in," Dumbledore answered in that patient grandfatherly tone that endeared him to so many of the students. "Ah Miss Evans and Giles, do take a seat," he commented and gestured towards the two seats across from the desk.

"I got your letter sir," Lily said straight away. She didn't want to linger with the two men.

"Yes indeed Miss Evans. I will admit that Professor Hartman has raised a few concerns to me after today's class," he declared, confirming her earlier suspicions.

"Is this really necessary Sir?" Lily asked quietly, not meeting either man's eyes.

"Any concern raised for a student has to be examined," Dumbledore confirmed grimly.

"Well consider all your avenues explored because I'm just peachy," Lily replied not managing to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Miss Evans," Professor Hartman warned.

"Are you sure Lily?" The Headmaster's use of her first name threw her for a second and she meet his eyes in confusion.

"I'm sure there are a lot of muggleborns in this school that have the same worries that I do," Lily replied dutifully.

"Seemed like more than a worry to me," Hartman commented.

"Well then there was another matter that I wished to discuss with the pair of you. It seems like you two are the most recent Order members to join ranks. I suggest you becoming familiar with one another," Dumbledore added lightly. Both Lily and Hartman turned towards each other scandalised.

"A sixth year Headmaster, really?" Hartman asked in disbelief.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied simply. It seemed that the new Professor wasn't in any position to question Dumbledore's decisions, Lily smirked at his expense.

"Any other student members I should be made away off?" He asked sardonically.

"Just dear Lily," the old man replied cheerfully. "Now I do believe it's getting close to curfew perhaps an escort for Miss Evans would be appropriate," Dumbledore commented. Lily had to admire how he managed to turn a suggestion into a command with so little effort. Hartman nodded succinctly and turned towards the door without even checking if the red head was following.

"Good night Professor," Lily said as she turned to leave.

"My door is always open," Dumbledore said in parting. She nodded as she made to trail after the irritated Professor. They both knew she'd never make use of that offer, no matter how kindly made it was.

"So how'd you manage to get mixed up in all of this?" Hartman asked as soon as they'd descended the stairs.

"I imagine in a similar way that you did," Lily replied airily.

"Interesting, I didn't take you for an Auror with a few years of battle experience under your belt," he said pointedly.

"That's not what I was referring to," Lily commented as she sped up her pace, desperate to be out of the unsettling man's company. Surprising Lily he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him bringing them both to a stop.

"Then what was it you were referring to Miss Evans," he demanded.

"Maybe we just have a common enemy," she whispered as she ripped her arm from his grasp and regained her hurried pace. Hartman sighed and followed her a few paces behind.

"A lot of people have the same enemies Miss Evans that doesn't mean that their alliance will help in their defeat," he called after her. She didn't turn to reply instead she headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. Interestingly, Hartman didn't even try to escort her all the way, probably just as peeved at their new-found connection as she was. Nevertheless, it took some courage not to follow through with an order from Dumbledore.

Lily could feel the relief seep into her bones the further she walked away from the new Professor. Something about the man deeply unsettled her, in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on.

…

"Trouble Evans?" Black asked the second she entered the girl's dormitories.

"Where is everyone?" she asked tiredly not even bothering to answer his question. Black was lying on her bed in his usual casual position.

"Our dorm," he replied easily. "I figured I'd wait and give you this, so you know, you don't threaten my pretty little face with Azkaban again," he added waving towards the book that was lying beside him on the bed that Lily hadn't noticed yet. In a rush she sat on the edge of the book and picked up the heavy volume with bated breath.

"This is it," she commented quietly more to herself than the dark-haired boy beside her. She ran her pale fingers over the drawings that were so similar to those of the cabinet.

"That was a pretty intense class," Black probed as he watched the usually uptight girl study the book with an exhausted relief that seemed to leave her whole body without tension for a fleeting moment.

"Mmmm," she confirmed with a sigh. Then without warning she collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Thanks," she murmured clutching the book close to her chest.

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice," Black commented casually but Lily could hear the bitterness buried in his tone.

"Oh come off it, you're just mad that I was more devious than you," she replied with a smirk.

"You threatened to out my best friend as a werewolf," he said pointedly, he could feel his own body tense as the words were finally vocalised.

"No I threatened to out you as an animagus, big difference," she responded closing her eyes as she lay down into the pillow.

"Oh really, what's the difference?" he complained surprising her by poking her in the ribs to keep her awake. She jumped at the contact.

"For starters, I like Lupin a lot more than I like you," she quipped rubbing her side dramatically.

"And why's that?" he asked feigning offense.

"He's not nearly as troublesome," she replied.

"Some would argue that point," he added grimly. "So what's the story with the boggart. Big secrets in your past?" he muttered. She pulled the bed spread off the bottom of the bed and pulled it over them haphazardly.

"Does it really matter?" she questioned sleepily.

"I can't answer that," he responded lazily. "Do you know what's been messing with Dorcas?" Black asked when it was clear Lily wasn't going to answer.

"Surely you've heard," Lily mumbled in disbelief as she turned to study his expression.

"Can't say I have," he answered in irritation.

"Black's keeping you out of the loop?" she teased.

"I've not been home for a while, I left at the beginning of the summer," he replied carefully. Lily hesitated, perhaps she wasn't the only person running.

"I can't really be parading her secrets around the place then, can I?" she asked as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

"How very Hufflepuff of you," Black mocked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lily quipped easily.

"That's not the way it was intended, but well done on trying to make the best of a bad situation," Black replied. She didn't have to look towards him to hear the grin on his mischievous face. "So who was the girl?" He questioned boldly.

"Mind your own business Black," Lily mumbled harshly.

"Fair enough," he whispered into the darkness that was swiftly overtaking the room. "James was pretty defensive of you in class today, I hope you're not beguiling the poor boy," Black declared. To the casual observer it might seem that Sirius Black held little interest in the pursuits of his best friend's heart, but Lily wasn't a casual observer. She could hear the undertone of menace in the boy's voice that was so well suited to his surname.

"I haven't done anything to encourage him, so stop acting like I'm some sort of siren for him," she replied in irritation. This wasn't the first time she'd been accused of leading the Marauder on.

"How could he resist with you acting like some sort of damsel in distress?" Black asked as he passed her a withering glance that she missed in the darkness.

"Damsel in distress," Lily repeated incredulously.

"You can't act all cold and aloof and then break down at the sight of a boggart Evans, just pick an image and stick with it," he explained. He straightened the blanket over them as if he was settling in for the night.

"As opposed to you. The Black who'll make use of his heritage to seem illusive and dashing to the ladies. The bad boy without any actual danger. You belong in some Agatha Christy novel," she spat out bitterly. His sharp comments were hitting a little too close to home.

"Have you even seen my family?" Black challenged, dismissing the reference he didn't understand. "I'm pretty damn tame," he finished easily.

"I've seen that cousin of yours, not exactly cuddle material," she muttered before she could help herself. Regret instantly flooded through her system.

"You've seen Bellatrix?" Black questioned, abruptly sitting up in the bed.

"Only in passing, kind of hard to miss her really," Lily defended puling on the blanket so he'd lie down once more and stop inundating the bed with cold air. It seemed to work and he settled down but his body was still filled with tension. She didn't know why she didn't just demand that he leave. Perhaps she just didn't want to be alone with her thoughts after seeing Grace so distraught.

"She's like a new breed of evil," Black commented darkly.

"Every time I look away it seems like the people we grew up with are growing darker and darker," Lily whispered.

"Tell me about it," Black replied.

"At least they're not trying to kill you," Lily muttered.

"I don't think that anybody will be out of their reach in a few years," Black replied frankly. It was the most honest and contrite Lily had ever heard him speak.

"How can you act like nothing is happening?" Lily demanded, obviously referring to his time with the rest of the sixth years. "You know as well as I do what's just around the corner for everyone, unless you all hope to hide behind your blood purity forever," she added bitterly.

"We probably will," Black replied without a hint of remorse. "Just as you would if you'd had the good luck to be born within a pureblood family," he accused. "But none of us will be bowing to kiss some monster's robes," he finished firmly.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never been a witch," she admitted quietly. "I'd probably have been working by now," she added. "Maybe I'd still be a waitress," she continued.

"Would you have been happy?" Black asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

"I don't know, maybe?" she said. "I'd just be starting my life, thinking about the future," she added.

"As opposed to?" He inquired.

"Everything's so dark now, so hopeless," she admitted. She felt her throat tighten as an unexpected tear spilled from the corner of her eye and travelled down the side of her face until it met her pillow. It was strange to feel him lying so peacefully next to her, as if they were friends. It was different from the time travellers, almost as if this conversation wasn't fated to happen, like she was in control.

"Go to sleep Evans," he replied after a few seconds of silence, obviously he couldn't think of an appropriate response for the distraught girl.

"You should head back to the lads, who knows what trouble they'll think you've gotten up to," Lily said pushing him on the arm a little to encourage him.

"If you insist," Black replied as he began to rise slowly from the bed. Lily turned her face away from him not wanting to get caught staring. There were a few minutes of shuffling in which Lily presumed he pulled on his shoes. "Goodnight Evans," he murmured as he made his way across the dorms and out the window.

For the first time in ages Lily allowed herself to feel truly alone. A sob wracked through her body before she could control it. Lily cursed Black for his ironic soothing presence and prayed that the end of this school year would hasten in its arrival.

…

Sirius Black entered the boy's dorm through the stained-glass window with dark thoughts on his mind. Speaking to the red-haired witch opened an avenue of thought that he usually tried to reserve for the summer time. Hogwarts was always so removed from the wizardry world's problems. A safe heaven where prejudice seemed to be petty and insignificant, almost entertaining.

"Where've you been?" Marlene called from her place on his bed. He flicked his wrist at her with a sigh. She rolled her eyes but moved to the floor beside Dorcas nonetheless.

"Nowhere interesting," he replied after he'd settled himself comfortably on the bed.

"How's Lily?" Dorcas asked with a small smile. Black noticed James freeze from across the room where he'd been reading through the Transfiguration homework languidly.

"Just as spiteful," Sirius replied instantly. There was no point denying the meeting, where else would he have bothered flying to at this time of night with the wind as bad as it was.

"What were you doing talking to her?" Marlene asked with a frown marring her pretty face.

"You're not getting off with her are you?" Alice asked with incredulity clear in her tone. She stopped flicking through some witchy magazine in the corner of the room to stare at him.

"Merlin no," Black answered straight away, watching James's reaction to Alice's accusation carefully from the corner of his eye. "She just asked for a favour, I managed to get it done. No big deal," he finished for the benefit of his friend.

"I wouldn't have thought she'd have been in a position to be asking for favours, especially from you Black," Dorcas said with a smirk. "Turning soft are we?" she questioned.

"You never know when I might need to call a favour, best to have her owe me then despise me," Black lied carefully. There was no way that Evans considered herself indebted to him. She was much to crafty for that.

"Interesting," Dorcas mused as she began to stand from her cross legged position leaning against the edge of Remus's bed. "I think that's enough crazy fun for tonight, I'm heading to bed," she declared sarcastically to the quiet room as she brushed off her school skirt.

"To cross examine Evans?" Black asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know how we love to stay up late and gossip about you all night Sirius," she responded sardonically as she headed for the door.

"I'd wager I'm not the only thing you two talk about," he commented lightly as he pulled off his shoes. Sirius just managed to see a glimpse of an uncomfortable expression flitter across the mysterious girls face before she managed to wipe it away.

"New nail colour charms don't just try themselves," she responded, though a bit half-heartedly.

'Interesting indeed,' Sirius thought as he watched the curvaceous girl head towards the door with an extra sway in her step, almost to distract from the jilted conversation. It was clear to Sirius that things were changing in Hogwarts, he was just a step behind, a fact that didn't sit well with the thoughtful boy that depended on always having a little head start.

…..

"After the rather dramatic incident last class, I thought it might be prudent to move swiftly from the topic of boggarts," Hartman dismissed awkwardly at the front of the class, which was unusually filled with all four houses for the class. "I thought maybe some duelling training might win back all of your favour," he continued, smiling when the class started to whisper excitedly. Lily swore under her breath; these classes were becoming more and more bothersome for her. How was she supposed to pretend she hadn't been getting specialist training all summer while also look competent enough to have a place in the Order?

"Don't get too excited, we're only going to be using the more basic spells. Professor McGonagall has kindly rescheduled her classes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the next two weeks as I felt it would be more beneficial if we learned together. Divide into groups of two," he finished eyeing the class up dubiously. Lily sighed, throughout her time at Hogwarts she'd hated that phrase the most. 'Groups of two,' had filled her with dread, nobody wants to be the odd one out especially a young girl. But Lily wasn't a young girl anymore so she squared her shoulders and looked around the room casually.

"Miss Evans, it appears you are lacking a partner," Hartman commented as he approached her.

"It would appear so Sir," she replied with a small impatient smile.

"Not to worry, I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two," he replied with a brash smirk tapping his wand on her desk slowly. He obviously was still irritated by her membership to a certain Order.

"Of course, Sir," Lily replied courteously. She stood calmly and followed him to the front of the class not missing the glare that Marlene sent her. Lily sent an exasperated look back, it was hardly her fault that she drew the attention from the men Marlene found herself lusting after.

"Now class I want a simple disarming charm and an even simpler shield, nothing fancy. We'll start with basics so no need to try and murder each other on my watch," he added while surreptitiously sending an apprehensive glance in the direction of the blatant gap between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Now Miss Evans," he began, lowering his voice. "Do you think you could manage an Expelliarmus?" he condescended sweetly.

"I could try," she replied managing to reel in her temper. She was glad the whole room seemed distracted with their own duels, she really didn't want her interactions with the Professor studied too closely.

"Excellent," he said exuberantly. Without warning Lily silently send the charm sailing towards the Professor not quite able to resist the temptation. He managed to throw up a shield haphazardly before the charm hit its mark but the look of surprise on his handsome smug features was worth it.

"I'm sorry Professor, were you not ready?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Silently Miss Evans? Perhaps I underestimated you," he appraised with a shrug that wasn't quite as apathetic as it was supposed to be.

"Perhaps," Lily muttered finally letting a small smirk flitter across her pretty features.

"Why don't we make things a little interesting?" He asked raising his voice a little to be heard over the chaotic shouting that now filled the room.

"How?" Lily questioned suspiciously.

"A little duel? Just to see what you're made of?" He proposed.

"It's up to you Professor, I wouldn't want to catch you on unawares again," she replied with a wide fake smile. Her whole body turned jittery in warning but she chose to ignore it.

"On the count of three?" He ordered while his light eyes studied her in a calculated way. She nodded her consent hesitantly.

"One, two… three," he said clearly. The second he completed the countdown Lily was hit with a barrage of curses. Diving to the right she just managed to get out of the line of fire. Remembering her lessons with Ron she studied Hartman's wand carefully as he made his next move. 'It's all just a dance,' she thought to herself firmly. His wand work was truly beautiful to Lily who'd only ever seen Ron and Draco really fight, they were never about finesse but result. Hartman was completely different every spell blended into the other so confidently and fluently that all she could concentrate on was defending herself instead of mounting any sort of offense.

Curse after curse he hurled in her direction with only the tiniest movement of his wrist while Lily dodged, served and sent counter-curses at whatever she could manage. She knew immediately there was no chance she could over power him one on one like this but an idea did cross her mind. It might have been crazy but if she was going to prove to Hartman that she belonged in the Order then it was worth a shot. Leaping unexpectedly to her right she pointed at the ground in front of her before Hartman could even comprehend what it was he needed to defend himself from.

"Bombarda," she voiced loudly for the first time in the duel, hoping the spell might gain a little extra power. The explosion was immediate and flung the two of them backwards roughly. Lily crashed hard into the wall while Hartman was tossed crudely into the desk that collapsed on impact. The only difference between the two of them being that Lily had expected the sudden impact and had managed to keep a tight grasp on her wand. Sitting up on all fours she sent Hartman's wand that had been lying a few inches to the right sailing into her hand.

Hartman sat up in a daze glancing around the room in confusion. A little drop of blood ran down the right side of his face from his temple and for the first time Lily felt a little misgiving at her actions. Touching her hand off her lips she felt the large cut on her busted lower lip. Pulling her hand away she winced at the sight of the blood on her fingers. Looking around the classroom she grimaced when she saw that most of the students had stopped to see what all the commotion was about. Two students were even attempting to stand from where they'd been knocked over by the force of her spell.

Standing slowly she felt the sharp pinch in her lungs that she was now resigning herself to be the permanent price of saving Matthew Meadow's life. Shaking her limbs out she determined quickly that nothing was broken before walking slowly over to Hartman who was doing the same thing while staring at his shattered desk in disbelief.

"Well then," he said when he noticed her come to stand beside him. "That was certainly novel," he commented airily. She held out her wand to him hesitantly. He took it slowly before fixing the desk in one swift movement.

"Sorry," Lily said automatically.

"Don't," he dismissed with a wave of his hands. "You wiped the floor with me, literally. That's pretty remarkable," he said still sounding a little frazzled by the situation.

"I'd never seen spell work like that before," Lily admitted not quite able to hide her admiration at his impressive skills.

"Your defensive work is extraordinary, with a bit more experience you might manage to conserve some of the energy you use trying to avoid the curses and meet me face on so I can test your offensive magic," he commented. For the first time he sounded contrite rather than boastful to Lily's ears, perhaps because she knew he had the power to back up what he was saying now. "You're definitely Auror material anyway," he complimented, for the first time sending a genuine smile in her direction. "Moody would have loved that move," he added as he healed the side of his face casually.

"I'm sure," she scoffed, trying hard not to smile giddily at the comment. She didn't succeed.

"Well? What are you all doing? Back to work," Hartman bellowed brashly to the students who had stopped to observe the pair. Just like that the only genuine moment Lily had seen of the man was gone and his poised walls were back up. "Seriously I wouldn't mind running a few extra sessions with you to hone your skills. I've always wanted one of the interns to be a protégé of mine," he joked cockily.

"That would be brilliant," she replied immediately, not able to resist after seeing him in action. They spent the rest of the class diligently tidying the mess that her explosion had left in its wake.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be assessing each team one by one, to see what level we're starting from," he explained. "If you're going to practice please remember not to murder each other," he added sending a little murmur of laughter through the crowd. "Miss Evans, a minute," he added lowly barely sparing her a glance. She sighed but waited for her year mates to boisterously file out of the class room, energy levels were high after such an active class. She watched as Hartman sorted the paperwork on the desk into piles feeling a little guilty at the carnage she had caused.

"I'm impressed," he finally said as he walked towards her after the last student had left and the door had closed behind them.

"As am I," Lily said with a small smile hugging her defence textbook close to her chest.

"Who knows maybe we'll be able to work closely together over the next year," he said, his smile taking on a slightly flirtatious edge. Lily froze not able to properly articulate a response after such a sudden change of character. Reaching out gently with his wand he pressed the tip against her lower lip lightly. She tensed as she felt the tingling sensation of the healing charm.

"See you around Evans," he finished with a wink.

"Alright then," was all she managed to say as she left the class quickly. Rounding the corner of the hallway she paused and leaned up against the cold stone wall to take a deep breath. 'Jesus Christ,' she thought foggily.

"Evans?" A male voice called from her right. Jumping slightly, she turned to find Potter approaching her slowly as if trying his best not to startle her. She sighed, Sirius was right, she really was projecting unstable vibes lately. "You okay?" He asked quietly, stopping he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird…," she began but then paused at the absurdity of her thoughts. "Never mind, what's up?" she asked in an attempt to shake the weird situation away from her.

"I saw the duel you had with Hartman, it was pretty cool," he attempted with a small smile that seemed to tilt his glasses a little.

"Thanks," she returned shortly. She really didn't need to get into a conversation with Potter about her vast improvement in Defence since last year. Surprising her however, he didn't push for an explanation. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Did your father know Hartman?" She asked.

"My dad knows all the Aurors, he was head of the department before Moody took over," he admitted awkwardly. Turning he started walking in the direction of the tower slowly, he paused a second waiting for her to catch up. She fell into step easily beside him, the moment felt a little surreal. This would be the first time she'd held a civil conversation without the usual exchange of vaguely disguised insults.

"Did he say anything about him?" She asked, knowing that she was pressing her luck with all the personal questions.

"Just that he was famous for his duelling skills," he said carefully, she could clearly see the topic was an uncomfortable one for him. "Which is why seeing him knocked on his arse was a little bit of a surprise," he mentioned with a small sidelong smirk in her direction.

"Desperate times," she responded with a smile of her own before shaking herself slightly. Was she seriously bantering with Potter? His small laugh unsettled her a little further. Thoroughly distracted by the abnormality of the situation she couldn't help the guttural noise of protest that escaped her when Potter suddenly gabbed her arm and pulled her hard into a dark alcove to the left of them. Her head hit the wall with a solid thump before she'd even fully processed what was going on. Potter's big hand covered her mouth firmly.

Feeling trapped she raised her foot to land a kick into anything she could reach but froze instantly when she heard a deep voice speak just outside the alcove. Finally focusing her gaze on Potter's face, she saw the warning in his deep hazel eyes as he raised a finger from his free hands to his lips in a 'shushing' gesture.

"Come on Severus you saw her in there," Mulciber groaned in irritation.

"I saw her get lucky, that's about it," Severus replied with his usual apathy that at one point she had found endearing.

"It had to be her, it makes sense. She'll want to know, she was out of action for a solid month," Mulciber argued fiercely. Lily wasn't brave enough to move her head to look at the two boys so she settled for peering into Potter's eyes.

"Great idea, let's just owl Bellatrix fucking Lestrange and let her know we think a sixth year nearly killed her. What the fuck do you think she's going to say to that?" He replied ferociously. She could feel the hand that Potter held over her mouth tense at the mention of the prominent Death Eater.

"You saw her," Mulciber defended stubbornly, though a little doubt had crept into her voice.

"I saw a Mudblood get lucky," Severus clarified before stalking off down the hall way. It took a few seconds for Mulciber's footsteps to follow behind at a more sedated pace. When Potter was sure they were out of sight he dropped his hand from her mouth but instead of stepping back he leaned both his hands against the wall at either side of her head.

"Something you want to tell me?" He demanded more than asked, leaning down so he could be at her eye level. Lily froze not used to him being so close, there was just centimetres separating them.

"I'm as confused as you are," she lied when she'd finally regained the ability to speak.

"I don't believe you," he stated, his deep voice filled with passion. His hazel eyes studied her carefully.

"You don't have to," she quipped. Reaching out she placed both her hands on his firm chest and tried to push him away. He didn't budge. Instead he reached down and cupped her hands with his, just as he had done in the defence classroom yesterday. Her breath hitched.

"Yes I do," he said firmly before dropping her hands and taking a large step away from her. He sent her one small smile that seemed to be tinged with sadness before turning and walking down the corridor leaving her standing by herself in the dark alcove.

Lily felt her chest pinch keenly but knew it had nothing to do with the injury from Meadows Manor. She felt grieved and she couldn't explain why.

 **Please Please Please review. Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys :)**

 **Mills87: Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Brian1972: That's true but given how easy it was to remove the trace off themselves perhaps they're questioning what alliances she has made. Thanks so much for the feedback :)**

 **Beyondthesea16: Dorcas will definitely be playing a bigger role in this story. Thanks so much for the review.**

 **Lojosmom: Thanks so much for the review hope you enjoyed the rest of the story! :)**

 **Anne: Thanks so much, I hope the rest of the story was enjoyable. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it :)**

 **Teachergirl: Thanks for the feedback**

 **Chapter 13**

Hermione shivered as Harry's finger tips ran up her bare back. She was lying in bed on her stomach staring blankly at the vanishing cabinet she had insisted be moved into their room. It had been one of those long boring days that she loved so much. Everything had been so rushed for so long that the slow rhythm of the past seemed to heal the scars that had been marring her soul. The pool of sorrow that had been drowning her had evaporated so slowly that she hadn't even noticed that she was recovering until one morning she'd woken up and realised she felt happy. An emotion that had been so absent for so long that its appearance was startling. Sure, there'd been laughter and occupation over the last few months, but never had she had a moment to herself that some sort of a cloud didn't try to block out any chance of tranquillity between her present thoughts and memories.

The realisation that there was a future in this world without Voldemort or a prophecy to interfere was blissful. So tempting in fact the Hermione was dreading re-entering any sort of conflict. The thought that Lily, the only other person in the world she cared for that wasn't in the house safe, was probably working herself into an early grave trying to fix a problem that wasn't even hers settled poorly in Hermione's heart.

"Stop that," Harry murmured close to her ear. His warm breath sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She shook herself out of her daze and turned her head until she was nose to nose with her partner in life.

"Stop what?" She asked gently. The sheet ruffled with her movement slipping from around her waist exposing her that little bit more. Harry kept his eyes fixed on her hazel eyes reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. Instinctively she reached up and held it there enjoying the comfort.

"Getting all tense, especially when I've just done so much to relax you," he joked lightly, his green eyes sparkling lightly with mirth. She smiled back, a smile that only he could drag from her, even in the worst of times.

"I can't lose you," she whispered lowly. The humour in his eyes disappearing instantly. Picking up the sheet he covered them both and pulled her until her back was firmly pressed against his front.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly against her hair.

"You don't know that," she whispered, a worry that only the night seemed to bring.

"Yes I do," he confirmed with no doubt.

"Would it be so bad to run? Collect Lily and run?" She asked boldly, her courage spurred by facing away from his piercing green eyes.

"You say the word and we'll go," he answered immediately. The response surprised her more than she'd like to believe. She shook herself, forgetting sometimes that it was her choice to fight. She sighed already knowing they weren't going to leave, that would be far too logical for the Gryffindor couple.

"Promise me that we'll be together at the end of this war?" She asked clinging to the arm that ensnared her. She could feel him shake his head against her chaotic hair.

"I can promise you right now," Harry responded, squeezing her lightly.

"I suppose that will have to do," she sighed shutting her eyes.

It was the sound of the Patronus swishing into the room that had her eyes fly open, that grim unearthly hum of the unknown. They were both sitting up before the animal had even taken form. Shock rushed through the pair when it wasn't a squirrel that delivered their message of doom for the day.

A raven that somehow projected its dark nature through its ethereal glow settled in its place.

…

"Exploding Snap Frank? Really?" Lily asked in disbelief. The light from her wand lit up the dark surrounding forest dimly just about illuminating their two faces. Frank unleashed an irritated sigh.

"I can't sit in this damnable forest for another night doing nothing," he explained huffily. Lily couldn't supress the small smile that spread across her face, she'd been feeling the exact same at the prospect of a whole night with the man, friendly though he was there was only so much chitchat one could sustain.

"Alright," she conceded. Falling to the ground opposite him she settled herself against a tree and crossed her legs to protect her modesty. She'd not had time to change out of her school uniform, a decision she'd bitterly regretted with how cold the night air had turned. Even through the heating charms the unforgiving wind was sending a chill up her spine. The vanishing cabinet had been occupying most of her time since Sirius had given her the book. She'd attended only the bare minimum of classes since that night. Suddenly the ruffling of leaves from behind her had her spinning her wand around.

"You need to be more careful, you'd both be dead if I wanted it," Matthew Meadows voice echoed into the night.

"Relax Meadows, we're monitoring the house not the shrubbery," Frank defended, not even bothering to look up from his card dealing. Lily noticed that he had added a third hand however.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked trying to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"I've had enough of that one eyed mongrel," Matthew answered injecting humour into his voice. He paused next to the younger duo leaning against a tree.

"You left him alone?" Lily asked, surprised by his audacity.

"You haven't heard?" Matthew asked. Lily shook her head slowly.

"We have a new addition to our shift," Frank responded before Matthew had the chance.

"Hartman," Lily murmured dejectedly. The thought that the man was out there somewhere in the darkness unsettled her greatly.

"That's the one, not a fan?" Matthew asked reading her dimly lit face.

"I don't really know him," she responded vaguely.

"Seems like a nice enough kid," Matthew suggested looking out in the direction she presumed he had come from. She nodded in response picking up her cards diligently. "So you're in my daughters year?" he continued with a raised eyebrow. She sighed mournfully. She had guessed the inquisition would come at some point.

"Dorcas, yeah," she replied hesitantly.

"Friends?" Frank asked trying to find a place in the conversation.

"Not close," she answered truthfully laying a card on the dirty forest floor as a distraction.

"I didn't think so," Matthew mumbled as he played. The response held Lily's attention however.

"Really?" She pushed.

"Not exactly the same levels of maturity," he admitted vaguely.

"Dorcas might surprise you," Lily defended, not really understanding why. Suddenly a loud boom echoed around the clearing. For a split-second Lily was ready to berate Frank for not silencing the cards but then she came to her senses when she belatedly noticed the cards sitting harmlessly on the ground. The three order members were on their feet in defensive stances so quickly that the cards ruffled and blew into the wind. Flashes of light filled the sky getting closer and closer to the house.

"Shit," Frank hissed taking off in the direction that Lily knew Moody and Hartman were probably holding off whatever evil was making its way to the house. Lily was about to follow before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"The house Lily," Meadows reasoned pulling her in the direction of the target. She gave one last worried look after Frank before she nodded her head. Their job was to get whosever was in that house out. The unlikely pair ran over the rough forest floor still connected by the rough hold on her wrist so they wouldn't lose each other in the sporadic darkness. The bright lights were now accompanied by thunderous claps of noise that seemed to shake the earth. Finally, they appeared in the clearing before the grand house. Judging by where the lights were coming from they'd beaten the enemy too. Not hesitating they headed straight towards the front door.

"Lily-," Matthew called but she wasn't listening. This was far too like the terrible night at Grace's for her own comfort.

"Bombarda!" She yelled pointing her wand towards the door. She'd learned from her mistakes, there was no way she was going to waste precious seconds again. Holding her wand up she entered through the destroyed door cautiously. Matthew followed her lead, she could feel the tension he exuded fill the dark room.

A bright blue spell headed towards Lily from the right. She just managed to dodge it by lunging towards the left.

"Who dares enter my home?" A strong male voice asked. The darkness covered his face but Lily could make out the strong features of the older man.

"Someone trying to warn you, the Dark Lords forces are nearly here," Matthew said not lowering his wand.

"Meadows? I should have known," the man said still not lowering his wand.

"Let's finish this pissing contest at another time," Lily said angrily, finally finding her voice. "I for one want to help my friends that are risking their necks trying to defend this house," she continued, regretting not following Frank.

"Friends?" He asked suspiciously a shocked look flittered over his face at the use of her gruff language.

"We're Dumbledore's lot," Lily replied, not able to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Take this," she said throwing the coin that Dumbledore had given them to portkey in his direction. It landed by his feet. "It should take you to Hogsmeade," she added. The man looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if I trusted you enough to take that, anti-apparition and portkey wards were raised twenty minutes ago," he admitted passing a look between the two trespassers.

"Floo?" Matthew asked almost desperately.

"Blocked," he added lowering his wand a tad now.

"Fucking Ministry," Lily cursed at the obvious corruption.

"We underestimated them, they must have been planning this for months," Matthew added more to himself. Lily held back all her curious questions knowing that they would only waste time. A thought suddenly passed through her head, what if the others hadn't had the chance to call for help?

"Expecto Patronum," she hissed thinking of her time with Ron and Draco. Her ill practiced lion emerged hesitantly. "Tell Dumbledore we need back up," she said. She noticed the man lower his wand completely at her words.

"How many of you are in the house?" Matthew asked peeking through the damaged door as he spoke. She could tell from his face that the fighting was advancing closer to the house. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her shaking hands unsuccessfully.

"My wife and my mother are upstairs," he replied grimly.

"Can you fight?" Lily asked as she gathered her courage to look outside, tentatively standing side by side with Matthew. They were nearly at the tree line now. Lily gulped audibly. She could tell from the sheer volume of lights that filled the night sky that their numbers were great. Moody, Hartman and Frank must have been giving hell to hold them off that long. The man released a derisive snort at her words.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked coming to stand beside them, a crease forming between his eyes at the carnage that was being created so close to his home. There was something familiar in those eyes that unsettled her greatly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she snapped. "'Cause that's the only way we're getting out of this thing," she replied boldly.

"Yes," he replied tersely but something in his expression seemed to tell her that he respected her direct attitude.

"Dumbledore won't be able to gather reinforcement that quickly Lily, we're all scattered over the country," Matthew warned.

"Any other ideas?" she asked, not a hint of irritation entered her voice. She was genuinely hoping for a suggestion that might save them all.

"Call him," was all he said, his dark eyes peering into hers. It took a minute for his meaning to sink in. She turned swiftly around to see the unknown man eyeing her up curiously. Damn it, Slytherin's were supposed to be sly.

"I can't," she hissed. "Shut up," she added, terrified that he'd press her for answered in front of a stranger. He would never understand how important it was for Harry to stay out of the lime light now.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked.

"We always have a choice," she snapped back irritably.

"Are your secrets worth your life?" Matthew asked in exasperation.

"Yes," Lily replied without hesitation. "One hundred times yes," she confirmed, pushing herself out of the door in the direction of the forest. She couldn't put them at risk, their tasks were too important. "This place is going to be surrounded in no time," she said eyeing the grounds.

"Expecto Patronum," Matthew called through the dark night air clearly, summoning a raven. "Potter Manor, Harry she's in danger," he said swiftly.

"No!" Lily shouted raising her wand at the man but it was too late the raven was gone in the blink of an eye. "You bastard," she cried a curse at her lips knowing that Harry would come to her aid no matter what.

"Oi," the older man called stepping in between them. Suddenly his likeness to James was obvious. "We have Hades Heathens on our door step here," he reminded gesturing towards the ever-approaching enemy.

"I saved your life," Lily said ignoring Potter.

"And now I'm saving yours from your stubbornness," Matthew replied. Growling she raced off in the direction of the fighting ignoring the two men's roars of warning. The four time travellers would head straight into the fight, they needed her more than Potter did.

She darted though the foliage tripping ever now and then on a tree root. She didn't dare cast a _lumos_ in case she drew the attention of a stray death eater. Finally, she reached the outskirts of the ongoing battle. Holding her breath in anticipation she waited a few moments in case her friends landed outside the group. Cursing at her rotten luck and the damnable anti-apparition wards she headed straight into the fray.

It was a mess. Random Order members had shown up at the property but were far outnumbered by at least twenty death eaters. Dodging the blur of spells that whizzed past her she searched through all the faces for any familiarity. Unfortunately, a death eater seemed to notice her distracted form and chose then to fire a nasty curse in her direction. She just about managed to dodge the blast of purple light. Rounding on her opponent she sent back a barrage of grey curses his way that he struggled to defend against. Then an unexplained darkness settled on her soul.

"He's here," she heard someone yell from behind her. Even the death eater she was battling hesitated for a moment. Understanding clawed at Lily's soul. Somewhere in the darkness of the forest Voldemort was killing anything in his path. Forgoing any sense of reason she headed in the direction of the shrieks of terror. ' _What if they'd arrived right in his lap?_ ' She thought fearfully.

A hand circled firmly around her wrist from the cover of darkness. Pulling with all her might she tried to free herself of the unknown assassin raising her wand instantaneously.

"Red?" He asked pulling her closer behind a tree and out of the sight of the running death eaters trying to flee to their master's side. At the sound of his voice she allowed herself to be dragged.

"Draco?" She asked the hooded figure, already knowing the answer. "Meadows called for you I'm fine-," she began but Draco silenced her with a finger to his lips. A death eater raced passed them, almost brushing their shoulders, too preoccupied with the battle to notice the two huddled conspirators. "Where are the others?" she whispered once she was sure they were alone.

"Entertaining the death eaters," he replied. "It's messy out there," he added grimly.

"The Potter's are still in the house," she said finally remembering her charges now that her friends had been located.

"Not for long, Hermione's working on lowering the wards, if anyone can do it it's her. They circle all around the property so we'll have to wait," he said firmly. Grabbing her wrist, he rushed her in the direction of the house once more. They froze at the treeline, the sight of the confident calm man making his way up to the house flanked by two death eaters glued them to their spots. The flashing light made the picture even more disturbing but all Lily could think was that he should have been taller, the embodiment of evil should have been taller.

"Fuck," Draco muttered pulling Lily out of her daze. "We need time," he added, stepping back into the forest. "Just a few minutes should do it," he murmured looking at his watch and placing his head in his hands as if that would make him think faster.

"I can give you a few seconds," Lily replied, sliding away from him and out of the cover of the trees before he could grab her. She didn't know where the confidence had come from, maybe it was the thought that somewhere in the darkness were the people that had given up everything to rewrite a tragic ending. Was this a chapter that could end in success all because of her? Or would more screams join Grace's at night.

"Tom," Lily shrieked across the clearing as loud as her lungs would allow. She held her wand high in front of her with a fierce grip. Immediately the two death eaters turned to face her with their wands raised. The intermittent darkness made him twisting slowly in her direction all the more ominous. She had expected some sort of disgusting creature to appear like the one in Harry's stories but instead a handsome middle-aged man stood before her. His dark eyes accessed her with a cold glee and then astonishing her he threw his head back and released a cold dead laugh.

"Look who's been listening to Dumbledore's tails," he spoke icily to the two men that hailed him with a cruel smile playing on his lips. His voice projected across the clearing eerily. "Little girl don't you know it's past your bed time?" He added to humiliate her. _Just a few more minutes_.

"I couldn't very well sleep through all the action," she reasoned loudly. The shaking in her wand hand would have been comical if the situation wasn't so dire. She tried to keep her voice as even and calm as possible, it must have worked because the newly crowned Dark Lord raised one elegant eyebrow in what seemed like amusement. One of the lackeys began to cast a curse but Tom raised a hand slightly giving him pause, he seemed too entertained by the circumstances to allow a quick wave of a wand to end it all.

"I didn't know Dumbledore was recruiting so young these days," he stated gesturing towards her in fascination. He hadn't bothered to even lift his wand during their entire interaction. He knew well that Lily was no challenge for him, and it annoyed her that he was right.

"Can't fault raw talent," she jibed cheekily. _Just hold on._ He appraised her with his eyes but seemed to find nothing outwardly extraordinary about her.

"We shall see," he said with a smirk finally raising his wand. His two followers began to move to back him up but he raised his hand in command once more.

"Let's test the impure little runt," he explained.

"How do you know I'm not a pure blood?" She asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"I looked at your shoes," he answered back plainly. Not removing her eyes from the man in front of her she remembered the black branded runners that must have been covered in mud by now. She had hurriedly changed into before coming to the forest thinking that if she didn't have time to change out of her uniform then she sure as hell wasn't going to wear plimsolls all night to compliment the look.

"A thousand ways to spot an outsider, eh?" She pushed boldly. He really was a clever man, he reminded her vaguely of a Sherlock Holmes character.

"If I can use your inferiority as a weapon then I will," he replied concisely. Clearly he was growing impatient with their conversation. Without warning he sent a barrage of curses her way that she just about managed to block. The pattern continued until she could barely keep herself on her feet, finally she managed to send a few weak spells back knowing that he wasn't even expending any effort in her quick defeat. Then, almost like magic, it was over.

"How interesting, you do have some talent," he said eyeing her up as if this had been a job interview the whole time, going easy on her to gauge her power on an appropriate level. Then a suppression Lily didn't know she even felt lifted from her magic. _Thank you, Hermione._ A flicker of genuine surprise passed over his face as he stared at her in an entirely new light. "Clever girl," he murmured as she held his eye contact before apparating away thanking Frank in her mind for the impromptu apparition lessons.

Arriving in Hogsmeade she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach over the cobbled streets. Later she would blame the apparating but right then and there she knew that the turn in her stomach was entirely at fault of the psychopath that had just occupied the last ten minutes of her life. Sobs brutally ribbed themselves from her chest without her permission. A hand placed itself soothingly on her back but only succeeded in startling her.

"Shh, Lily I don't have much time," Harry said from beneath the cloak of invisibility. She stood shakily to her feet.

"Hermione, Draco and Ron are all alright," he confirmed the worry that was pressing on her mind. "But Dumbledore will know of our presence now that we fought alongside the Order, you must not say you know us. We must not be identified it's too dangerous too soon," he repeated the message he'd given her at the beginning of the school year. Squeezing her arm in a comforting gesture he continued. "I know that you already nearly have the cabinet complete, I can feel the magic in it's sister stirring in interest," he commented. Then the loud crack of apparition sounded from down the road and she could sense the change in Harry. "Be careful, we will talk soon," he ended before apparating himself away.

"Lily!" A few voices cried from around the corner. It took her a few moments to compose herself enough to reply.

"Here," she murmured no louder than a whisper. She was both magically and physically exhausted from running through the forest and throwing everything she had into the fight against Tom. She swayed precariously on the spot until finally succumbing completely to darkness. She noted vaguely that she'd fallen into warm arms but otherwise was completely at peace.

….

Harry stalked into his home favouring his left leg slightly. He was pretty sure one of the younger Lestrange brother had managed to clip him with a blasting curse. He sighed heavily as he made his way into the sitting room. This wasn't how this night was supposed to have gone, he hadn't even considered his grandparents in the grander scheme of things. One second he was in bed with his beautiful girlfriend basking in afterglow and the next he was hurtling through a forest trying to make it to the battle even though the wards had thrown him half a mile away. It was quite a disconcerting experience.

Pushing open the door he was half amused to see his two friends pacing around the room frantically. Hermione was lying on the couch with her arm thrown haphazardly across her face. His amusement dropped a notch, he never did get used to seeing that word carved into her pale skin.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"She's fine, a little shaken up but fine," he confirmed for the group. Hermione didn't lift the arm from her eyes but her could see the tension leave her shoulders at his words.

"Thank Merlin," Ron replied. Draco nodded placing his head in his hands and releasing a massive sigh of relief. Not one person in the room hadn't felt a swell of guilt at the pressure they'd placed on the shoulders of the teenager. She had injected herself firmly into the folds of the order which both impressed and unsettled them. They had thought she would have been involved in smaller projects, but able to sit in on the meetings, if she was even allowed join at all. They had no idea how Dumbledore or even McGonagall were allowing her to traipse around a forest at night with no one to back her up. ' _Then again maybe she did have people backing her up'_ Harry thought of the Order and then dismissed the idea entirely. Draco had found her wondering around alone, a position she would never have been in with them.

"Harry mate, I'm sorry she just darted away," Draco tried to voice his unease but Harry waved away his words.

"She makes her own choices Draco," he said closing the topic. Hermione finally choose that moment to sit up on the couch. She looked wreaked, bringing down wards always did that to her.

"I haven't see you this tired since your training with Bill," Harry commented coming to sit beside her. She placed her head gently on his shoulder.

"Those were powerful wards," she answered with a weak smile. Draco and Ron took seats opposite the pair.

"We can't put it off any longer," Harry voiced what they all were thinking. Tonight had been a rude awakening for them all.

"We move for the locket now," Hermione confirmed with her eyes closed.

The three men exchanged grim looks, knowing what awaited them in the cave.

 **Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter! I got an interesting review the other day and it got me thinking**

 **"Lily is 15 years old drinking at a club at 3 o'clock in the morning? That's not my kind of story"**

 **While Lily is 16 years of age in the beginning of this story I was just wondering what age people from different countries went out drinking? I know I was definitely drinking at 16 and clubbing. As were my parents so I know it's not an era thing over here. I'm still delighted with people expressing their opinions I'm just curious.**

 **Thanks so much please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys!**

 **Siriusbabe1988: Thanks a million for the kind words!**

 **Brian1972: Thanks for taking the time to explain, very humorously too! It was very much appreciated**

 **Red-jacobson: Thanks so much for the review!**

 **JK Holdenwood: Thanks for all the kind words they were all very much appreciated**

 **MrToasterMan: Thanks a million for taking the time to explain and for all the positive feedback.**

 **Beyondthesea: Don't worry things are going to get really busy with James over the next few chapters! Thanks a million for the feedback**

 **SweetSothernGal: Thanks so much for the review and believe me Lily won't be able to hide everything for very long.**

 **Chapter 14**

Lily felt like she was drowning in darkness. It was like every breath was a heavy weight that pressed her further and further into nothingness. She was woefully reminded of when she was eight and had her appendix removed. She'd remembered the kind older nurse holding her hand while the anaesthetist had put her under. There was a beautiful moment when everything faded into nothing and for an instance there was silence and peace. Then she woke up to noise and pain like she could never have imagined.

"Who were they Matthew?" An irritated voice hissed from beside her. She followed the voice to the surface of her thoughts.

"I don't know," a familiar voice replied.

"Don't try to deceive me Matthew I was there when you summoned them and unless you want me running to Dumbledore you'll start to talk," the jilted masculine voice commanded. She felt someone squeeze her hand as if begging her to come back but she kept her eyes shut. She wasn't ready.

"They saved my life that night," he whispered in reply.

"The girl?" The voice pushed quietly.

"They're connected somehow, I didn't think she'd go running off into the forest after them," he defended squeezing her hand once again. "It must be more of a personal arrangement than I'd first considered," he mumbled more to himself.

"Poppy said she'd be alright," the voice said after a pregnant pause, losing some of its edge. "It's not your fault Matthew," it added benignly.

"I shouldn't have pushed her, she's just a kid," Matthew replied hesitantly. "She's my daughters age for Merlin's sake. I nearly got someone my daughters age killed," he confided bitterly.

"Where are her guardians?" The voice asked. Suddenly she placed the dark tone to the elder Potter.

"Dumbledore said she was on her own," Matthew replied.

"So young?" Potter asked. She felt the edge of the bed sink from where he took a seat gently.

"That's what happens to most of the muggleborns, forced to lie to everyone they know," Matthew muttered under his breath. Finally deciding it was time to make her presence known Lily took in a massive intake of air and expelled it in one big exhale. Opening her eyes she was pleased that it was still dark outside.

"What happened?" she whispered to Matthew who was sitting to her right. The second he heard her voice he leaned over and peered into her eyes, concern evident in his expression.

"You drained your core. Not uncommon when you traipse around the countryside after a dark lord," he added sardonically. "Coupled with apparating half way around the country for the first time," he pushed further.

"There wasn't exactly a lot of options," she said, suddenly remembering how angry she was at him. She sat up and pushed her legs out from under the covers and onto the cold tiled floor which sent an instant shiver up her through her spine. Shaking off the hand that Matthew had produced to stabilize her she stood abruptly. She stumbled immediately and would have fallen to her knees if Potter wasn't there to catch her and urge her to sit on the bedside.

"That was some skill you showed back there," he said dismissing her appreciative nod with a wave of his hand. "I'm not sure we would have made it out of there if you hadn't had the thought to play for time," he concluded with a solemn yet earnest nod of gratitude in her direction. The way he stood, so confident and strong reminded her so strongly of James she had to do a double take. "The house of Potter is undoubtedly indebted to you," he added with a small smile.

"I did what anyone would have done," she dismissed, trying again to regain her footing.

"Either way there'll always be a place in the Auror department should you decide you are interested, I may be retired but I still can pull a few strings," he replied gently. She sent him a surprised expression.

"That would be wonderful," she commented letting a genuine smile leak across her face.

"I'm afraid Harry here isn't the only person who noted your talent tonight Lily," Matthew commented with a shake of his head. She instantly knew to whom the older man was implying.

"Harry?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Mr Potter," Matthew confirmed with a nod in the man's direction.

"Lily?" She heard a man call from beyond the closed curtain.

"Frank?" She called back, relief flooded her system when he drew back the curtain and stood happy and healthy before her.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry I left," he said taking a step forward as if to ensure she was whole. His concern along with Matthew's was somewhat surprising and warmed something inside her that she was sure had expired a while ago.

"How is everyone?" She asked abruptly. A rush of guilt overwhelmed her at how long it took to ask. A flash of sorrow flickered over Frank's strong facial features.

"We lost Deirdre but that's all I've heard about so far," he replied solemnly.

"Deirdre?" She pressed, feeling guilty at having to ask.

"You probably wouldn't have met her," he commented. "She's, well, she was muggleborn. Kept pretty much to herself. Brave little thing though," he murmured with a grim expression.

"I'm going to head back up to the dorms, want to walk through the castle for old times' sake?" Lily asked seeing the distress in his eyes.

"Lily, Poppy hasn't even looked you over," Matthew warned.

"No, but you have," she reminded. "And you're close enough," she added before grabbing her wand off the bedside table. "Mr Potter," she nodded in acknowledgement before passing one last look at Matthew that clearly said, 'we'll talk soon'.

"Coming?" She asked Frank. He nodded before placing his hand at the small of her back, as if she might collapse at any second.

"I can't believe you fought Lord Voldemort," he commented the second they were out of hearing distance from the hospital.

"That wasn't a fight, it was like he was having fun," she replied. The activities of the night came flooding back to her almost like a dream that had no place in reality. She stared resolutely down the corridor, not ready to witness Frank's curious expression. It was strange how familiar, or dare she say friendly, with the old head boy she was becoming. At the beginning their relationship was similar to that of the present head boy, Amos Diggory, distant but playful. The same that she attempted with everyone in her life, except those closest, those she needed a different barrier from. Slowly but surely she was warming to the younger Auror and it unsettled her greatly.

"Fun?" Frank questioned bemusedly, shaking her from her thoughts.

"I know we all hate him and everything, but his power and skill are truly beautiful, there's no way in hell I would ever be able to hold my own against him if he hadn't willed it to be so," she explained moving her hands with exaggerated gestures to contribute to her account. She had to blink away the black spots encroaching on her vision and shake off the aches that settled uncomfortably in her limbs, slowing her pace she had to admit to herself that she wasn't completely recovered.

"It's unnerving how dark things are turning, everything feels so hopeless," Frank said after the brief pause he took to absorb her words.

"You knew Deirdre well?" She asked recognising the source of his distress.

"A little, we were in the same year. She was pretty cool for a Ravenclaw," he replied sending her a small smile at what was probably an old inside joke.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once," she said firmly, hoping the words she'd heard once upon a time provided him a little comfort. Her head spun a little more but she continued walking, not willing to give up on the comfortable night's sleep she would get in her own bed.

"It is a shame they have to taste it at all," he commented. His words seemed very far away to her in that moment and she finally took her last step before falling weakly to her knees.

"Not to the hospital wing… please," she begged as the darkness completely overtook her vision and she fell onto the cold floor before Frank could even begin to try and catch her.

…

"Just for a few minutes Prongs," Sirius asked holding his friends broom in his direction while impatiently tapping his foot. Growing tired of out stretching his arm he threw the broom on top of his friend who was reclined comfortably on his bed.

"Omph," James complained indignantly. "You know you're not exactly convincing me here mate," he added when he'd found his composure.

"Hurry up, or your girlfriend will be back in the dorms," Sirius jibed as he threw his friends shoes at him in an attempt to hurry him up.

"She'd not my girlfriend," James said firmly but reached for his shoes diligently nonetheless.

"Didn't look that way to me this summer," Sirius teased but there was something in his tone that had James look up from tying his laces. He thought it was curiosity that passed through his friend's eyes but he wasn't sure.

"It was just a fling, I wish Marlene would get the hint," he answered as he stood and stretched his back until a satisfying click echoed through the room. "Why tonight anyway?" James asked, not wanting to continue the probing into his jilted ex.

"Marlene always stays with friends in Ravenclaw after rounds, Alice is seeing that Smith boke in Hufflepuff and our dearest Lily always disappears on Friday," Sirius responded as he pulled his warm winter coat on.

"Really? Where to?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea, it's always off the map anyway. By the way have you seen that thing recently?" Sirius asked not able to hold back the roll of his eyes at his friend's obvious infatuation with the pretty red head that had been the object of Sirius's curiosity for some time now.

"Bit odd don't you think?" James asked as he reached for the window with a resigned sigh completely dismissing the question. The night was bitterly cold with its only salvation being that the rain was holding off. The crescent moon was barely noticeable through layers of heavy clouds.

"Third window to the right," Sirius reminded with a shrug of his shoulders. Every window of the castle looked the same and they didn't have the time for confusion or angry complaints of peeping toms.

"I get why you want her on her own but why do I have to be there," James complained once more as a shiver ran up his spine. He cast an envious glare at a sleeping Peter and Remus who had managed to avoid Sirius's theatrics.

"We're both her friends," Sirius answered before jumping out the window with a great leap. James rolled his eyes, sometimes his observant friend could be exceptionally blind to what was going on right in front of him. He sighed in irritation before following behind just barely taking a moment to shut the window with a thud.

He found Sirius waiting outside the window. When he caught sight of his friend he pushed open the heavy window with a great shove. They both flew into the room in a rush, desperate to get out of the chilly night air. Dorcas jumped out of bed at the sudden movement in the otherwise still room grabbing her wand in one fluid movement. When the sight of the two boys finally settled into her sleep addled brain she released an irritated growl before rushing over to the window to shut it with a resounding bang.

"Any reason you two decided to invade my bedroom at four o'clock in the morning?" She hissed as she grabbed a muggle jumper from Lily's bed, surprising the two boys with the familiarity.

"Thought you might be lonely," Sirius said with a small smirk at her discomfort. This was always his way, attack when the opponent was too discombobulated to form any sort of defence.

"Well boys I'm perfectly at ease," she growled back at his cockiness while putting on the jumper swiftly to keep out the sudden chill that invaded the room.

"Really? Could have fooled me the past few weeks," Sirius attempted casually. Dorcas paused for a moment before heading back towards her bed and diving under the covers.

"Stay out of my business Black and I'll do you the same courtesy," she hissed with narrowed eyes. She settled back into the bed before resting her head on her fluffed-up pillows. "You know the way out," she added before closing her eyes, in what might have appeared as an attempt to return to sleep to anyone who didn't know her better. She didn't fool Sirius, not for one moment.

"I'm not leaving here until you start to talk Meadows," he growled marching over and sitting on Lily's bed where the stubborn girl was facing. An uncomfortable feeling settled on James's shoulders that he was invading an intimate moment. "You're not yourself, for Merlin's sake you've been paling up with Evans more than Alice this year," Sirius accused steadily.

"Oh fuck off Black, stop acting like noticing is the same as caring," Marlene mumbled in rage, her eyes flying open, too irritated to feign sleep any longer.

"This isn't you," Black pushed further.

"You don't know me," she replied pushing the covers onto the floor and sitting up in the bed. "You with your petty school problems, it's no fucking wonder Lily's hated us for so long," she cried pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

As if the name summoned the girl herself the door to the dormitory flew open and to everyone's shock Frank Longbottom stood at the entrance with Lily draped across his arms bridal style. He looked haggard with dark circles under his normally cheerful eyes. The Auror robes that were worn so haphazardly stood out most in the dark room lit only by slivers of moonlight to the three occupants in the room.

"Frank?" Dorcas asked dazedly from where she was perched on the bed. Frank took a moment to look over all three students before releasing a guttural growl of frustration.

"Of course the Marauders would be in the girl's dorms at four in the fucking morning," he cursed in irritation. He stepped into the room before closing the door with a kick of his foot behind him. "Which one's hers?" He asked not giving the three a chance to fire any questions in his direction. It was Sirius that shook himself from his confusion first gesturing to the bed he was sitting. Dorcas hopped out of bed then before the boys had even thought to help the Auror.

"What happened?" Dorcas asked helping Frank to place the red head comfortably on her bed. Sirius stood and took a step back, too uncomfortable with the suddenness of the situation to be any help at all.

"Nothing, she just had too much to drink," Frank said after a moment's pause.

"Not likely," James cut across finally registering what was going on around him. Shooting Frank a dirty look he took a few steps towards the bed until he was standing at the foot.

"She's burning up," Dorcas murmured placing a hand on her forehead. Frank cursed before reaching towards her forehead himself, as if not trusting her judgement.

"Alright…," he said taking a moment to adjust to the situation before taking control. "Take off her shoes and socks," he commanded to Dorcas who obeyed immediately. Looking towards James he summoned him with his eyes. "Hold her up so I can get her jumper off," he ordered firmly. From beside them Dorcas had grabbed some towels and spelled them cold before placing them on her forehead.

"She needs a fever reduction potion," Sirius said critically, finally finding his voice.

"She's not lucid enough to take anything at the moment and those kinds of potions can't be spelled into the stomach Sirius," Dorcas explained while pressing the damp cloth to her year mates pale face. "This isn't anything natural Frank, magic is accelerating this," she murmured gravely.

"She's just going to have to get through this herself," Frank said echoing her serious tone.

"Not bloody likely, I'm calling Madame Pompfrey," James declared, making his way over to Marlene's faithful owl.

"Good luck mate," Frank said. "She's nowhere near these grounds," he murmured sitting on the edge of Lily's bed across from Dorcas. "I've seen this before, something must have met it's mark," he muttered grabbing one of the towels beside Dorcas before spelling it cold and placing it on one of her by now flaming red cheeks.

"Lily," Dorcas called peering down into the girl's face brushing her damp hair out of her face.

"What were you doing tonight?" Sirius asked Frank with his tone drenched in accusation.

"Just a few drinks," Frank answered preoccupied.

"Don't bullshit us Frank," Dorcas said firmly. "Is she in some sort of trouble?" She pushed before respelling her cloth cold once again.

"No nothing like that, just a bit of fun," Frank persisted, not focusing on the discussion at all. Losing his patience James stalked over to the older man in exasperation.

"Damn it, what's going on?" James growled getting close to the Auror.

"Watch your tone Potter," Frank warned with a threat clear in his voice.

"Boys," Dorcas reprimanded.

"Ugh," a moan from between them echoed throughout the room.

"Lily," Dorcas called once more.

"He's… he's… he's," Lily repeated over and over.

"She's delusional," Dorcas moaned in exasperation. "She needs a healer," she added looking at Frank as if to appeal to his reason.

"She won't benefit from being moved and no healer will be available tonight," Frank admitted hesitantly.

"He's coming… he's coming… he's coming," Lily started muttering completely oblivious to the world around her. Her body began to convulsed at awkward angles painfully.

"She's going to hurt herself," Dorcas murmured as she attempted to hold her down.

"What do you mean no healers will be available tonight?" Sirius asked guardedly. Nobody missed the small glance Frank cast in James's direction.

"There was an attack," he muttered.

"Is that where ye were?" James asked sternly.

"No, we just heard it on the wireless, it's bad, really bad. Mungo's is over run, short staffed and manic," Frank answered while pressing the cold cloth firmly against Lily's right cheek almost completely covering the old nasty red scar that ran down that side of her face.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Cleaning up the mess," Frank responded.

"I'm owling my father, he used to be a healer, he might know what to do," Dorcas muttered bypassing James to reach for some parchment beside the curious owl.

"Don't," Frank commanded much to the student's consternation. "I'll send a Patronus, it'll be faster," he appeased, but something in his voice had the other's staring at him with mistrust clear in their eyes. The Auror looked grieved to leave the red head's side but stalked over to the window before releasing the spell into the dark night. The sun would soon rise, it seemed the horror of the night would carry on into the morning.

It only took five minutes for the door to the girl's dorms to fly open for the second time that night letting in yet another surprising guest.

"Dad?" Dorcas called in shock, at most she'd expected an owl back or even a Patronus but never his actual presence. James looked on in shock as his own father also entered the room in a rush.

"Hold her down Frank," Matthew commanded. Without hesitation Frank reached for her shoulders and pressed her into the bed firmly.

"Get away," Harry commanded to the three school children briskly before sending a look at his son that clearly stated they'd be talking about his presence in the girl's dorms in the wee hours of the morning later. For the first time James allowed himself to take in his father's appearance. The man had always been such a regal existence in his life that it was strange to see his suit as anything other than perfect. His usually impeccably combed hair was stood at all angles while the left sleeve of his heavy winter coat was ripped almost clean in half. What really threw James was the haphazard way he waved his hands to dismiss his friends and himself, it was unorganised and thoughtless. So very unlike his father.

"Oh Merlin," Matthew muttered. James head spun to examine the man whose appearance was even less put together than his own father.

"What is it?" He heard his father demand.

"Don't you recognise it Harry?" Matthew said bitterly taking a large step away from the juddering girl. The colour draining from his father's face was all it took for James's worry to skyrocket.

"Grindelwald?" He breathed harshly.

"Something very like it anyway," Matthew muttered turning to Frank. "Get them out of here," he said gesturing to the students. Frank looked grieved to leave the situation as it was but seemed to gauge from Matthew's expression how serious the circumstances were.

"Come on," he said waving his hands towards the door.

"I'm not leaving until I know what's happening to Lily," Dorcas said boldly taking a step towards the girl in question.

"Neither am I," James stated walking behind Dorcas to back her up. Sirius stayed quiet in the corner of the room, something in his attitude but James on edge, as if he already knew what was going on.

"Pads?" James asked quietly.

"She's muggleborn," Sirius said directing his statement at Matthew.

"We know Sirius," Harry said gently to the boy he had come to think of as his own son over the last few years.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Dorcas asked, thrown by the change of conversation.

"It's an old curse that Grindelwald used to put on perspective followers," Sirius responded his voice nothing more than a monotone. "It's supposed to separate the _pure_ from the _impure_ ," he explained with bitter inflection. "But all it ever did was make everyone sick with the only cure being-" he continued only to be cut off.

"That's enough Sirius," Matthew interrupted.

"It's true though right?" Sirius asked, his steely grey eyes demanding answers. Without responding Matthew stalked over to the window in five giant strides. His Patronus was out of his wand with a message before any of the occupants of the room could think to listen in.

"We'll see," Matthew responded loudly still facing out onto the grounds.

"I think that's enough excitement for the three of you for one nig-," Harry tried but the three students instantly mounted a defence to the dismissal.

"Not until I see that she's okay," Dorcas stated firmly.

"Harry… Harry… Harry," Lily changed her crazed mutterings distracting all the occupants of the room. Matthew crossed the room once more before perching on the bed beside the teenage girl.

"Lily," he called over her mutterings gripping both the hands that Frank had long since let go of but she just continued with her ramblings. "Lily," he tried again, this time her mumblings quietened a little. "Who is Harry?" He asked loudly overpowering her.

"Mustn't tell… mustn't say… mustn't tell…," she continued over and over with her eyes still screwed shut.

"Lily," he called once more. "Is he your brother?" Matthew asked remembering the green eyes that seemed to link the two, his grip tightened on her wrists.

"You're hurting her," James exclaimed. "She only has a sister," He called marching over to the bed only to have his arm gripped harshly by his father who shook his head minutely to quieten him.

"Your brother Lily?" Matthew pushed again using his iron clad grip on her wrists to ground the girl.

"Mustn't tell… mustn't say… can't…," she cried shaking her head from side to side only adding to her body's jostling uncomfortable spasms. Matthew looked at his wits end with the stubborn girl before he took one more stab in the dark.

"Red," he pressed. The red heads eyes flew open, but that did nothing to comfort the older man who could now see the whites of her eyes were turning a blood red from the strength she had been using to keep them closed. Her penetrating listless stare seemed to go right through him, into a memory or a thought that was beyond the present moment.

"Red," he repeated trying to capture any sanity that the curse wasn't steadily ripping away.

"He's a monster," she cried, sobs raking through her body.

"It's no use Matthew you're only distressing the girl," Harry said releasing his son who with his newfound freedom didn't move a muscle from his father's side, far too struck by the honest terror in the girl's eyes. Lily's wailing sobs seemed to be affecting everyone and quietness descended on the room for a few moments.

"Who's known her the longest?" Matthew asked finally releasing the girl's wrists who immediately retracting them and wrapped them around herself before shutting her eyes once more.

"Snape," Dorcas answered easily. "They grew up together," she added looking her father in the eyes.

"What dorm is she in?" Matthew asked already making his way towards the doors.

" _He's_ a Slytherin and they didn't seem too friendly last I checked," Sirius said.

"Harry," Matthew said turning to his old friend.

"I'm on it," he responded before grabbing his son by the arm and making their way towards the doors.

"I'm not leaving," James repeated devoutly.

"You can either sit here and wait, or help," his father declared letting go of his son and walking out of the heavy door purposefully. James gave one last look at the carnage in the room. Everyone was gathered around the bed where Lily twitched uncontrollably. He sighed knowing what he had to do before following his father who had waiting a moment outside. Harry nodded approvingly at his son's decision before waving his wand at the staircase to stop it from transfiguring, a spell James knew he would never be taught by the older man with the strict demeanour.

"Tell me everything," James commanded as they descended the stairs. Harry waited until he was sure they were out of ear shot before launching into an explanation.

"Did I ever tell you about the years I spent on the front lines battling Grindelwald's forces?" Harry began as they hurried out of the portrait and into the dark corridors. James gave a little shake of his head in earnest, his father rarely discussed work, especially the previous war. "I was young then, but it was brutal. To tell you the truth it's partially why I wanted to stay neutral in this war, a decision I know you disagreed with last summer," he said looking on ahead at the winding staircase they had to descend instead of meeting his son's eyes. "I suppose I shall have to make provisions for this war after all," he added in a dark tone. James didn't press into that statement too preoccupied with the matter at hand.

"Lily?" He asked before he could help himself.

"Your young friend has had the unfortunate luck to run into the _Nee Fratres Nito_ curse," Harry continued and at James questioning look explained further. "Grindelwald was notorious for using it to perfect his idea of an ideal race. I've seen it used myself," he started hesitantly. "It was originally supposed to test one's blood purity but like all dark magics it was a volatile curse. It takes an incredibly powerful wizard to cast and even then, weakens the caster-," he continued in his melodic voice but was interrupted.

"Dad, there's no time for a history lesson just tell me what's happening to Lily," James demanded with the arrogance of youth.

"She's dying James," Harry stated clearly. James froze from their hurried pace to stare at his father in disbelief. "The curse can only be stopped with the sacrifice of a few drops of a relative's blood," he said slowly, turning to face his son for the first time that evening.

"So we find her parents," James said in irritation.

"A few drops of shared magical blood James," Harry concluded sadly.

"Then what are we even doing?" James demanded, distress flooding his body. He took a step away from his father in disbelief.

"She's crying out for someone James. Matthew wants to make sure she doesn't have a relative out there we have not met," his father explained primly. The older man looked down at his sleeve as if just noticing it was torn and ran his wand over the seam mending it perfectly.

"She could have just heard Meadows say your name and latched on to it," James rebutted, rage evident in his voice.

"Possibly," Harry agreed staring at his son to gauge his reaction.

"How can you be so cold? So unfeeling?" James shouted, taking the step back towards his father viciously. At the look that passed over his father's face James hesitated once more. "You know something, don't you?" He pressed.

"Come," Harry replied curtly returning to the task at hand, heading further down into the dungeons of the castle.

"What aren't you saying?" James called hurrying after the man, but it was all in vain. His father's loose tongue was stilling the closer the Slytherin common room became. The darkness of the corridor seemed to tease him, obscuring his father's expression from him. Finally, the entrance was upon them and Harry once again turned towards his son.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't hear you say the password into this place," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. James rolled his eyes.

"Horntail," he muttered nonetheless. They both entered the common room with their wands raised in front of them. The dark green room was empty much to their relief. Harry nodded at James to lead the way. They descended the stairs towards the dorms in a tense silence. When James stopped outside the sixth year boys dorms Harry raised his finger to his lips to silence his son. He waved his wand over the two of them before doing the same to the heavy oak door. James recognised the silencing charm easily. The disillusionment charm however was an entirely new feeling. He couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine as the sensation of his father's spell washed over him.

Slowly Harry opened the silenced door with a patience that James had never possessed. They stepped into the room silently moving in unison glad to find the occupants of the room fast asleep with their curtains drawn. James pointed towards the bed nearest to the window and his father nodded before spelling all the other beds silent and approaching the curtained area that had been identified. Reaching through the curtains James watched as his father silently stunned his school nemesis before levitating the troubled boy out of the bed into the corridor. Slowly he followed his father before shutting the door, leaving no trace of their presence.

It was in an empty classroom that had at one point been the Slytherin Tea Rooms that they released Severus from the spell. The boy shot up from the table they had placed him with an aggravated growl. His long-sleeved night shirt clung to his chest with every breath he took. He reminded James fleetingly of a caged animal that had just been set free. He looked between the father and son with a malicious glare.

"Having your father fight your battles for you Potter," he spat out, rage was clearly displayed on every inch of his face. His forehead glistened with a sheen of sweat James was sure had gathered with his attempts to break the curse his father had placed on him.

"Sit down boy," Harry said as he took a seat himself on one of the desks across from him. "I have a few questions I want answered and then you are free to go," he said firmly.

"I don't have to answer anything for you," Severus hissed before darting towards the door, a bold move for a wandless boy in the presence of an ex Auror captain. Of course, when he reached the door it was locked.

"How well do you know Lily Evans?" Harry continued, ignoring the boys rage completely. At the mention of the name James couldn't help but notice the way Severus's hand froze on the door handle.

"Is that why you're here?" Severus asked, boldly turning to face the father of his nemesis.

"In a way, yes," Harry answered easily, as if unconcerned with the situation. James kept his mouth firmly shut knowing that nothing he said would loosen the boys mouth.

"What has she said?" Severus asked trying for the same casual air but not entirely hitting the mark. James had never been able to read Severus's expression as long as he had known him, it was like he wore a cloak to disguise himself from everyone. Therefore, it filled him with worry that at that moment James could read the nervousness in the boy's eyes.

"She's in no position to say anything Mr Snape," Harry responded narrowing his eyes at the boy's reaction.

"What?" Severus demanded irately.

"Her health has unfortunately taken a turn for the worst," Harry replied. "We are trying to locate her family to inform them but I don't seem to be able to pinpoint their location," he continued sending an appraising look in the boy's direction.

"Ask Dumbledore then," Snape hissed out.

"He doesn't seem to be able to tell us either," Harry responded, never losing his patience at the incensed boy.

"So you decide to abduct me in the middle of the night?" Severus demanded harshly.

"Where are her family Snivellus," James called finally finding his voice.

"Fuck off Potter, you're the people who hid them," Severus spat the reply.

"Hid?" Harry asked, raising a hand to silence his son.

"Oh don't give me this shit, families just don't disappear. I know Dumbledore had a hand in it," Severus replied in irritation.

"Her brother too?" Harry pressed casually.

"Brother? Lily doesn't have-," Severus began but then paused. It was clear to the father and son they had just handed the boy the final puzzle piece he needed to put together a mystery. "So it's true then? Dumbledore has no idea where her family are, does he?" Severus asked, his tone smug. Then he raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I have no idea who Lily's new friends are, that's the question everyone's asking Potter," he said directing his words at the old Auror captain in a tone that was completely self-satisfied.

"Then she's dead," Harry declared standing slowly and pushing dust from his pant legs. With a wave of his wand the door unlocked with a click.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked not sparing a look towards the open door.

"No family, no cure," Harry said boldly. The colour drained from Severus's face as recognition dawned. The reaction didn't escape Harry's notice, if he was a betting man he'd put money down on the Dark Lord already having an interest in the boy.

"Lily's as muggleborn as they come, I told her she was a witch. You can't feign that surprise," Severus murmured distantly, more to himself than anyone else in the room. Not even acknowledging the pair he fled the room heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room without a backwards glance.

"New friends, dad?" James questioned completely bemused.

"I fear we just overplayed our hand there, son," Harry replied staring after the boy, who no doubt had also come to the conclusion, that Lily's connections weren't entirely Order related, that he had. "We have to get back," he continued gravely starting towards the door.

"What does this all mean?" James called hurrying to keep up with his father who was by now racing up towards the Gryffindor common room. The older man made no reply but quickened his pace forcing James to race after him. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they were both out of breath.

"Prepare yourself James," Harry said curtly before swinging open the portrait leaving a muddled James on the other side.

….

"Well?" Matthew called as soon as the door opened and he caught sight of the frazzled father and son. When Harry gave a small shake of his head Matthew released a harsh curse. Harry noticed the open letter at the end of the bed beside Frank immediately.

"What did it say?" He asked racing forward only to see the parchment blank.

"Nothing," Frank replied hesitantly, not even sure who had sent the letter.

"All it had was this," Matthew replied holding the small vial of blood in his hand into the dim glare of dawn the window allowed.

"The boy is sure she's muggleborns Matthew," Harry said gravely.

"I know," Matthew replied staring at the girl whose red hair was sprawled across the pillow like blood. Her shaking had not ceased and every harsh judder her body went through made her face grimace in that horrible universal expression of pain.

"We can't let her linger like this," Harry said softly.

"I know," Matthew growled back.

"You can't father," Dorcas cried jumping up from the bed she had been perched on. "The blood will kill her if it's not from family," she added towards the boys to garner their support.

"There has no be another way," James shouted defiantly.

"There isn't James," Frank said softly. "Lily's in pain," he added not removing his eyes from the blank letter.

"Do it," Harry said watching the young girl for a moment, finally letting sadness enter his grim expression. Before Dorcas could even think about stopping her father he had uncorked the bottle and tossed the contents into Lily's quivering mouth before placing a hand over her mouth and holding her nostrils closed to force the girl to swallow. A harsh treatment the other occupants had not dared do earlier with the fever reduction potion.

"No," James shouted only being held back by his father.

Everyone in the room froze and watched as Lily's shuddering subsided. Slowly her face relaxed from its expression of pain and the hold she held on her middle loosened until she looked like she was resting gently. Matthew reached forward pressing two fingers towards her neck to read her pulse.

"It's strong," he announced in confusion to the room.

"What does this mean?" Dorcas asked quietly.

"It means our lovely Lily Flower isn't as muggleborn as she'd like everyone to believe," Sirius said, his tone decidedly suspicious.

 **Thanks very much for reading, I'd really appreciate a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys!**

 **Thalia0965: I must admit… I am a major fan of cliff hangers :P I do love how bewildered everyone is at the moment but unfortunately that can't last forever :( Thanks so much for the support and all the feedback it's very kind of you**

 **Katmom: Thanks for all the feedback, you're too kind.**

 **Beyondthesea16: You're right, I think all the secrets are about to spill out around now, I hope you're pleased with the chapter. I think it ties a lot of things together**

 **Siriusbabe1988: Thanks a million for the kind words!**

 **Hannahmae94: Hey there! I received your review last night and it encouraged me to post this chapter that had been sitting around on my desktop so thanks very much. Recently I've been feeling interest has been dropping in this story so it was nice to see someone was still so excited about it.**

 **Chapter 15**

James kicked a pebble that had been lingering near his foot out into the grass a few metres away. Sirius sat on the small cobbled wall behind him exuding an excited presence that wasn't helping him to calm down. He sighed heavily and kept his eyes on the murky lake that glistened in the morning light. It was still too early for the grounds to be busy, which was comforting for him, and the cold morning breeze was the only relief he could find in the tumultuous morning. He felt more than heard his father approach from behind him but didn't turn to greet him.

"Boys," Harry said quietly.

"Mr Potter," Sirius replied easily before a tense silence settled on the trio.

"James," his father ordered. James sighed but dutifully turned towards the man that had always been too full of mystery to be tangible. His grey hair stood chaotically at all angles upon his head and he carried his large winter coat by his side displaying his white wrinkled shirt. He placed the coat by Sirius on the walls before letting his arms fall by his sides once more in an official stance that James knew comforted the man.

"You are both to listen to me very carefully," he began looking both boys in the eyes to receive the confirmation he was looking for. "The girl is most definitely not who she says she is," he stated clearly, annunciating ever word of the sentence to emphasize the severity of the situation.

"No Dad, really?" James muttered sardonically. His father sent him a cold look that clearly displayed how little his humour was appreciated at that moment.

"She's not Dumbledore's and she's certainly not one of the Dark Lords," he confirmed gravely. "If I were a betting man I'd say she belongs to an old family, trying to get a child educated without drawing attention to a new heiress, maybe for inheritance reasons or some other nonsense," he continued waving his hands dismissively.

"So, let me get this right, you're saying that Lord Voldemort cursed Lily when she was out for a drink with Frank Longbottom because she's some long-lost descendant to a bit of money?" Sirius asked, the disbelief in his tone was obvious. Harry sent the Black heir a disparaging look.

"Use your heads boys. Now what I need you to do is stay as neutral as possible around this girl, we don't know who she's answering to. You must remember that Dumbledore and this Voldemort character aren't the only players in this war," he finished vaguely while reaching for his coat and throwing it over his shoulder.

"What were you doing with Meadows at four in the morning?" James accused harshly. He knew his father had always shared a mutual dislike for his friend's father.

"Somethings aren't so easy to explain James," his father replied while taking a step back still facing the boys.

"Only because you don't want to. I'm not some little kid," he countered resolutely. His father sent him a withering glance.

"Not a child?" Harry repeated with anger flashing across his well-defined features. "Fighting with the Slytherins, dismissing your school work, doing Merlin only knows what most nights," he waved his hands in the air sharply. "Seems like you're a child to me James. At least that girl can protect herself, you wouldn't last seconds outside these walls," he declared harshly motioning to the borders of the forest.

"You don't know what I can do-," James shouted, shocked by his father's honesty.

"Oh I know exactly how much potential you have that's why it's so disappointing," his father responded bitterly. Turning around in his spot he stalked away from the boys. "Don't mention tonight to anyone," he called without even gracing them with a look.

James stared after the man who had always kept a distance from him throughout his life.

 _Disappointing_

The word was toxic to James, filling his heart cruelly with every confirmed suspicion he had tried to avoid. He raised both his hands to his forehead and took in one long shuddering breath before turning once more to look out over the lake. The fresh air now burned his lungs tauntingly, teasing the lump in his throat painfully. Picking up one of the heavier rocks near him he squeezed it hard in his fist before hurling it over his head. A guttural whine left him as the stone flew into the air before hitting the gloomy water with a pathetic splash that barely jostled the water.

"James," Sirius tried gently.

James didn't respond deciding instead to head back into the castle without evening sparing his friend a glance. He needed answers, no more waiting around for this puzzle to solve itself.

…..

Lily opened her eyes slowly, the light hurt every part of her head, teasing her with its unyielding cheerfulness. She lifted her hand to shade her sensitive gaze but the heaviness in her aching limb made her hesitate. Panic filled her heart swiftly, she tried her best to recall what had happened or even where she was but it was like everything in her mind had prematurely hit a pause button. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the familiar Hogwarts dormitory with a delayed relief. She tried her best to push herself into a sitting position but found her whole body unwilling to comply with her simple request. The only time she'd ever felt this bad was when she'd gone out with Grace one night and decided to test the limits of her resistance to all sorts of muggle substances extended. She'd not gotten up the entire next day and Snape had to brew a strengthening charm just for her to pass off as normal when she'd stumbled home the next night. She'd remembered how he'd supported her by the waist and they'd laughed at her stupidity, but it was all okay because her mother loved Snape and trusted every word he had said.

It was almost as if the thought of her old friend was the key to unlocking her mental block. Everything that had happened over the last few months came flooding back to her cruelly. She shut her eyes tightly until they hurt. Grace and Snape were gone now, she castigated herself for having just having reminisced about her old friends. They were gone. She had duelled Voldemort yesterday.

 _And then what?_

Frank had been walking back to the dorms and he was telling her about someone.

 _Deirdre._

"Lily?" she heard a soft voice whisper near her ear. Still she didn't open her eyes, she needed to ground herself before she faced anyone yet. Grasping at painful memories was too hard to do with company. "Lily," the voice pressed on, then a feather light touch on her arm finally dragged her from her confusion.

"Alice," she questioned hesitantly when she finally opened her eyes to see the inquisitive girl staring down at her stationary form. Lily noticed Marlene standing behind her looking around the room in her oversized winter robes looking so much younger than she had ever allowed the pompous girl to be in her mind.

"Lily what happened here last night?" Alice asked quietly letting her eyes wonder around the room dubiously. Immediately Lily tried her best to push herself up in the bed, seeing her struggle Alice reached forward and helped the red head until her back was firmly planted against the wooden head board. The sight that met Lily had her breathe hitch. On the floor, right beside her bed Frank lay asleep with his head probed up with his two arms awkwardly. On the bed beside her Dorcas slept restlessly over her covers as if ready to spring into action at any moment. The room itself looked a mess, as if a legion of men had been stomping through it all night.

"What happened?" Lily demanded weakly, her throat ached like she'd been screaming all night.

"That's what we were wondering dolly," Alice reminded gently. "Is that Frank Longbottom?" She added with an interested look at the sleeping man who was still attired in his Auror robes. Reaching for a pillow slowly so as not to jostle her aching limbs she threw it at the man lightly hitting his stomach. He sprang awake suddenly, jumping up into a sitting position before grabbing his neck which was obviously affronted with his movement. It took him only a second or two before he realised what had woken him up from his agitated slumber. Taking one look at the red head he heaved a massive sigh of relief before sitting slowly and preaching at the edge of her bed completely ignoring the other girls' presences. Reaching out to a confused Lily he felt her forehead and lifted her chin to access her face wordlessly. Lily watched as the worry left his face and the crease between his eyebrows disappeared altogether.

"What's going on?" She managed weakly, pulling her face from his grasp lightly. He looked at her in amazement.

"You don't remember?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Frank," she demanded fear leaking into her voice. The man in question took one slow glance at the other occupants of the room before turning back to her.

"You had way too much to drink below in Hogsmeade last night. Dorcas and I were worried you were going to choke on your own vomit or something equally as pathetic," he finished with a joking lilt in his voice that didn't convince Lily. She couldn't help but see a new shadow of distrust in his gaze as he watched her. She wished the girls would leave so she wouldn't have to listen to this stupid cover story. Dorcas stirred from her sleep to Lily's right, meekly rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Lily!" The girl exclaimed when she saw the girl sitting up fully conscious. Standing quickly, she assessed her much as Frank had done with the same relief flooding her expression at her results. Fear gripped Lily as she tried her hardest to think of what had happened but failed miserably.

"So, you can't hold your drink?" Marlene mocked as she crossed the room completely dismissing the incident that seemed to draw far too much attention to the red head for her liking.

"It would appear so," Lily replied immediately, knowing the lie to be the lesser of two evils. She didn't miss the look that Dorcas passed her way when she spoke but she ignored it for the moment. "Now that I am suitably embarrassed I think a small walk might be best to cure this hangover?" she turned towards Frank who shook his head minutely.

"You can hardly stand Evans," he declared but raised himself off the bed nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her slowly. "I'll see you around," he mumbled not able to meet her eyes and practically fleeing the room with a resigned wave that was so very unlike the playful man that had always taken the time to be as polite and inclusive to her as possible. A shiver ran up her spine. She pushed herself out of the bed using all her strength and tried to follow the Auror but nearly collapsed a mere step later only being saved by Dorcas's agility.

"He has to go, the students will be around soon and talk," Dorcas whispered comfortingly into her ear. "How about a shower?" She murmured, steading her aching legs further by gripping her waist, not unlike the memory that had surfaced in her thoughts when she'd first woken pertaining to a certain Slytherin. Lily did not have the strength in her to refuse and leaned heavily on the other girl as they made their way to the bathrooms relatively unnoticed by the two other girls.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Lily braced herself on the porcelain sink while Dorcas turned on one of the showers. They were silent while the room slowly filled with steam. Lily watched as her reflection slowly disappeared in the mirror. Her haunting emerald eyes even unsettled herself, she had no idea how Dorcas was putting up with her. She hadn't looked this bad since Hermione had dragged her out of bed the morning after-

 _Don't go there_

She physically shook her shoulders to dismiss the direction her thoughts had been taking. Finally, when she saw nothing but condensation in the mirror she turned towards the other girl allowing her vulnerable expression to shine through.

"What happened?" she whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the running water. Dorcas, who had been occasionally checking the temperature of the water paused in her ministrations to look directly at the red head without any reservations. Too much had happened to be shy about the truth.

"Ever heard of the _Nee Fratres Nito_ curse?" she answered while she reached for a towel to dry her hands. Those three words were all it took for the horrible reality of what had been done to Lily that night in Potter manor to descend on her already tender shoulders. Of course she knew of the curse, Snape had talked enough about it the summer before they had stopped talking. He had been wagering that the new Dark Lord would add the curse to his already impressive repertoire. He had been right, just like he always was when it came to dark magic.

"How?" Lily asked quietly, turning from the other girl, suddenly exceedingly uncomfortable with her penetrating stare. The rhythmic hum of water hitting the tiles was the only sound in the room for a few heartbeats.

"An owl that my father summoned, I was hoping you might be able to expand on that," Dorcas explained taking a step towards the shaking girl. Lily heaved a massive sigh of relief at their ignorance. Harry was safe, she hadn't ruined everything just yet. He had saved her, just like she would do him. Always.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lily answered avoiding her eyes easily.

"I thought you wouldn't have much to say on the topic," Dorcas said quietly before closing the distance between them and reaching over to help Lily out of her ruined t-shirt that was still covered with evidence of her adventures through the forest last night.

 _Had that really only been last night?_

It felt like a lifetime ago with all the worry the morning had brought with it. Lily's sense of modesty was far defeated by her weakness and desire for a shower so she allowed the other girl to do what no one in the dorm had ever been allowed to do before, help her. Together they worked to remove her ruined school uniform as quickly as possible from her sore limbs with as little movement as possible until finally, she could step under the hot soothing water. Dorcas perched on the toilet lid staring through the open stained-glass window that looked out onto the Whomping Willow which was curiously motionless.

Lily stared at the water as it washed away into the drain. For some reason, she'd expected it to be red with dried blood like when Hermione had forced her to shower, but it wasn't. Everything that washed away from her couldn't be so easily spotted. She held her head in her hands massaging her temples roughly, trying to remove any bad thoughts that threatened to immobilise her.

"It took me a while," Dorcas murmured to herself. Lily froze somehow knowing she wouldn't like the direction this conversation was heading. "To recognise that voice," she continued slowly. "Longer than I'd like to admit. It took me so long that other than the fact that it was familiar I was completely stumped," she pressed on shaking her head.

"Dorcas," Lily whispered, in a tone that could be construed as pleading. If she just stopped now, if she could just forget what she'd managed to piece together then Lily could continue like nothing had happened.

"He even called you _Red,_ I mean how slow am I?" Dorcas muttered bitterly. "But seeing my father race into the room like that, it was impossible for even me to ignore that," she added staring at her nails to avoid the gaze of the other girl. Her voice sounded oddly muffled, as if she were holding back tears.

"Dorcas," Lily tried once more.

"You saved my life, not for Dumbledore, not for the Dark Lord, not for anyone. You didn't even take credit for it," Dorcas continued on as if Lily hadn't even spoken. "After all the years I ignored you, even teased you. You never once even brought up Hunter in front of the others when you could have," she murmured. "Why?" She questioned finally meeting the red heads' eyes. Lily stared at the girl for a moment, finally beginning to feel too exposed in her nudity she reached for a towel and took a step out of the barrage of water before covering her front.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Lily finally settled on. Dorcas cast her a disbelieving look finally letting the tears fall down her cheeks unchecked.

"Why?" Dorcas repeated once more. Another pregnant pause filled the room.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Lily finally replied, dapping her face dry.

"I didn't tell you to accuse you of anything, your secrets are your own for as long as you need them to be," Dorcas mumbled through her tears. "I just wanted to thank you," she whispered, at last allowing herself to wipe away the tears. Lily nodded once awkwardly, unsure of what she should do next, unused to these emotional displays especially from such an otherwise stoic girl.

"Wash your hair using my conditioner, it should get rid of that bed head," Dorcas said clearly, reaching over to hand the girl the colourful bottle. A moment passed between the two that clearly exhibited how grateful they were for the change in topic. As quick as it had begun the matter was dealt with and Dorcas didn't breathe a word about it again even as they sat in silence as Lily brushed her hair lethargically well into mid-morning.

…

Frank stalked through the halls of Hogwarts with one thing on his mind, home. He needed to get out of the castle that was so filled with mysteries that settled uneasily on his tired mind. Maybe after a decent few hours' sleep the confusion would dissipate and everything would be as clear as day to the Auror, an open and shut case. Something stopped him from marching straight out the familiar front door however and he hesitated for a full minute on the entrance steps before sighing and making his way back through the ancient halls miserably.

Finally, his feet led him in front of the gargoyle that seemed most unhappy to see him. He cursed to himself in irritation having long forgotten what brand of muggle candy would allow him to enter the office. Feeling slightly sheepish he reached out and was about the knock on one of the wings of the gargoyle in a desperate plea to gain entry when he heard a voice startle him from behind.

"Auror Longbottom?" Harry Potter called from behind him with an inquisitive tone to his voice. Frank once again silently sent a curse to what even deity may have been paying attention at that particular moment for plaguing him with such bad luck. Head Auror Potter would always be a figure of authority to Frank no matter who had decided he was retired. The man was a force to be reckoned with, he had even trained Mad-Eye. Moody had once let slip that his drills were nothing in comparison to the older Auror that had built the department up from nothing after Grindelwald's reign of terror. Ever since then Frank had maintained the simple wish to just stay out of the way of the intense man for as long as possible. Guarding his house on the weekend had almost felt offensive. "I'm glad I caught you I just wanted to pass on my thanks for your part in keeping my family safe," he said kindly. His softened expression did nothing but fill Frank's mind with suspicion.

"That's no problem Mr Potter," Frank replied feeling odd at just using 'Mr' for such a revered man. "I'm sure you've saved a family member or two of mine throughout the years," he attempted to joke before mentally berating himself. He hated how much he always needed to lighten the mood with a joke or two. To his surprise Potter gave a courteous smile in reply.

"Your courage fills me with hope for our young Aurors," he added kindly with a small nod of his head. Frank couldn't believe his ears, according to all the stories that he'd heard throughout his training a compliment from Potter was equivalent to a banshee suddenly deciding that her primary focus in life was the production of baked confectioneries in terms of rarity.

"Thank you Sir, that coming from you means a lot," he concluded quietly.

"You and Miss Evans are truly the future of the Auror department," he continued, nodding slowly as if to confirm that it must be true. Frank froze at the mention of the girl he had been so confused about all morning.

"Miss Evans?" Frank repeated before he could help himself.

"Of course, facing off against a Dark Lord at the age of seventeen, risking everything for people she doesn't even know, it's one of the bravest things I've seen in a very long time. I was so glad that her health is improving so well," Potter said sincerely.

"Bit strange though?" Frank once again murmured without thinking.

"I dare say there are plenty of people nervous about their family roots with all the pandemonium that has been ensuing lately. I wouldn't be surprised if more old families were trying to protect their half-blooded members from being targeted," Potter answered with a sad smile that barely lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Old families?" Frank asked.

"Well, it's the only logical conclusion really. Some old family must have been worried that she might have been targeted for not being completely pure. It's safer nowadays to be completely muggleborn than to have _tainted_ a line, these are dreadful times," Potter concluded bitterly with a shake of his head. "Then again that's really none of our business I'm just glad she was around to save our lives," he finished with another kind smile. Frank nodded his head not quite meeting the older man's gaze. "Well son, were you going to talk to the Headmaster?" He questioned gently. Frank stared at the man for a moment, shocked by the familiar tone he was using with him.

"No actually," he answered hesitantly, suddenly feeling very ashamed at his earlier suspicious thoughts of a friend that had done nothing but prove her loyalty to the cause. He shook his head glad that he hadn't brought his absurd opinions to Dumbledore. "I was just about to head home," Frank continued with a small nod at the other man. He was right, Lily's family life was none of his business.

"Safe journeys," Potter said still maintaining his pleasant smile. Frank walked away shaking his head at how exaggerated all the old tales of the Head Auror had been. He wondered how anyone would consider such a kind man anyway as brash as Moody. He began to suppose that he had mellowed with retirement and hurried his way towards the front door, nervous of being spotted by any students.

Of course, Frank didn't notice the smile immediately drop from Harry's face as soon as the younger Auror was out of sight, or the way he glared at the gargoyle before muttering the password. No, all that was lost on the tired man, who with a few sentences from the older man had abandoned any thought of compromising Lily's integrity in the eyes of the Headmaster.

….

Harry watched as the Headmaster poured two cups of tea from a silver teapot that had the Gryffindor emblem engraved artistically on its lid. There was been a brief exchange of pleasantries when he had first entered the office but since then a calculated silence had descended on the acquaintances. Neither party were naïve enough to let the stillness encourage them to begin the discussion that need to take place, both conscious they might reveal something the other could prey on.

"Deepest condolences on the invasion of your property Auror Potter," Dumbledore finally settled on as he reached for a plate of biscuits that just appeared near his elbow curtesy of the omnipotent house elves.

"Please I'm no longer an Auror, call me Harry. I believe the safety of my family is due to your watchful eye, for that I thank you most sincerely," he declared while reaching out to take hold of the small decorative cup gently. It looked almost comically small in his oversized hands but he sipped away anyway, if only to put the conversation in the Headmasters' hands.

"It was not just me, my friend, but the whole order than was watching for the safety of your family," Dumbledore responded with a small smile, the twinkle in his eyes shone from beneath his half-mooned spectacles tauntingly.

"Ah yes the young Auror Longbottom was most impressive. Is the young red head a trainee as well? I must admit her face does not immediately strike me as familiar," Harry said with a courteous smile, delighted with the direction of the conversation. He could not have wished for a better opener.

"Miss Evans, believe it or not, is still a student, not even in her seventh year," Dumbledore responded with a smile that would have been construed as proud to anyone who wasn't taught to look deeper. Harry's eyes narrowed marginally in suspicion.

"A student? Surely not Sir," Harry murmured, feigning shock at the revelation. "Do you think such a thing wise?" He added for the benefit of his performance.

"Albus, please. Believe me I was quite strong armed into the situation; the girl is quite determined to be involved," he concluded, the gleam in his light blue eyes lessening for a moment at the topic.

"A girl bullying her Headmaster, I never thought I'd see the day," Harry said, his smile growing at his light jab that did nothing but entertain the older man.

"If I were to guess, I'd say she spent much too much time in the Alley for her own good this past summer. Rumours of The Order among other things must have filled her mind," Dumbledore explained, by now his smile was completely absent.

"What of the girl's family," Harry pushed further. No trace of any hidden knowledge flittered across the old man's face thought. Instead he just drank his tea at a sedated pace.

"I did think the matter suspicious, so I paid a little visit to the neighbourhood she was raised," Dumbledore began. Harry had to resist the desire to roll his eyes that only the Headmaster seemed to awaken inside him. He knew there was no way he could have left such a mystery unsolved.

"And?" Harry pushed as he reached for a biscuit to stop himself from fidgeting.

"Her sister had left the country with her husband and her parents are on an extended holiday to celebrate their early retirement. No sign of foul play was noticeable at all, in fact most of the neighbourhood seemed to be happy for the pair's good luck," Dumbledore finished with a contented sigh.

"How jovial," Harry muttered, taking a bite out of the plain biscuit slowly.

"There was one thing though," Dumbledore paused and lifted his eyes from where he had been watching his tea spin of its own accord thanks to an enchanted spoon to lock eyes with the other man. That one moment was all it took for Harry to realise that his topic of questioning had been duly noted by the Headmaster. He thanked Merlin that Occlumency had been mandatory for the whole department back in the fifties. "There had been an attack on a neighbour, possibly in retribution for Miss Evans herself not being home. Such misplaced guilt could drive someone to do some powerful things," Dumbledore added. There was a palpable silence where both men watched each other's' reactions at the words that seemed to fill the room. There was no mistaking to Harry that he was under just as much scrutiny from Dumbledore as Dumbledore was from him.

"Whatever it was that spurred Miss Evans bravery I am thankful for it. I daresay that the Dark Lord would not have been so curious about me as he was about the girl," he finished, drinking the remainder of his tea with his eyes still locked onto the other man. "But we are not here to discuss a girl," Harry dismissed easily.

"No, we are not," Dumbledore agreed with a firm nod. "Well Harry, have your opinions on my offer of induction into the order changed?" He probed with his small sagacious smile returning.

"Greatly," Harry confirmed. "They have changed greatly."

….

James hesitated for a moment outside the window of the girls' dormitories with a sigh. He had spent most of the day waiting for her to be alone. The girl that had filled his mind with emotions that he couldn't even begin to decode. Marlene and Alice often left her alone but it was Dorcas that was proving difficult. It wasn't until rounds had summoned her away that he had discovered that Lily would be alone. It seemed strange that someone who had always been so constant in his life would now appear so anomalous to him. Lily always had her homework completed perfectly. Lily always followed the rules to perfection. Lily was a muggleborn who fought for her rights valiantly. Lily was not some hidden entity of some ancient families illegitimate tousle between the sheets. She wasn't someone that went for drinks with Frank Longbottom in the middle of the night.

 _Was she?_

Gritting his teeth, James unlatched the window before gently pushing it open to make as little noise as possible. He swept into the room quietly before landing on the ground by her closed curtains soundlessly. With a wave of his wand the window shut behind him halting the cold flow of air from overtaking the warm room. Slowly he reached over and pushed back the golden curtains that surrounded the bed in the room that had now become so familiar to him. His breath hitched the second he laid eyes on her. She was sprawled over the covers in some sort of muggle pyjamas that consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top. For the first time in all his surprise visits to the girls' dorms throughout the last few years he started to feel like he was an intruding.

James knew he needed to wake her up for the feeling to pass, so he wasn't just staring at her half naked body which lay at an appealing angle. He took a few delicate steps forward until he was right above her. Slowly he descended until he was perched at the edge of the bed by her shoulders. Tenderly he reached over until his hand hovered over her face for a moment, swallowing his nerves he brushed some of the red hair out of her face. It was soft and felt like air in his rough calloused hands.

"Lily," he breathed lightly. Her eyes opened slowly taking in his presence with no great surprise, that forgiving confusion that only sleep can provide. Slowly her eyes filled with bewilderment as she watched him and the position his hand occupied by her face.

"James?" She whispered lightly.

"I just came to check on you," he murmured back, surprised that both their tones were calm at his intrusion. She nodded before stretching out in the bed next to him, an action that didn't go unnoticed to James's peripheral vision as he tried to maintain eye contact.

"Dorcas told me your fathers were here last night, I suppose I should thank them and… you," she mumbled finally. Her expression was so open and vulnerable for the first time in so long that it filled his heart with hope. It seemed like the exhaustion that had weighed heavily on her was finally lessoning.

"Think nothing of it," he replied not able to resist the temptation of lowering his body to lean over her, moving both his arms he placed them on either side of her head. Something changed in her expression when she finally noted the position of her body and her state of dress. It wasn't embarrassment or discomfiture but an awareness that did nothing to drive James away.

"But it wasn't nothing," Lily intoned, her voice hitching a little. He noticed her elevate her chest off the bed until it just barely brushed his winter robes which hung open haphazardly. An action that he was sure was subconsciously done which only encouraged him further. He loved that her body responded to him, even if just a little. As he lowered his face to hers it was like their bodies were under some sort of spell of their own creation. He had never felt something so primal flare from deep inside him. In that moment, he knew that they were meant to be together, that no matter what happened over the next year their connection was something he never imagined.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly, a mere inch above her. He peered into her eyes and saw the answer float right there, right where it had always been. This was Lily Evans, clandestine or not, he knew this girl. He knew her the second his eyes met hers that fateful day on the train station more than five years ago. Without thinking he allowed himself to close the mocking space between them and met her lips forcefully. He poured all of his questions and frustrations into that one kiss, that one feeling. It was the most honest either of them had ever been with anyone.

Lily was the first to open her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Her willingness stirred him on further and without breaking the kiss he climbed onto the bed fully until he was lying over her, between her long pale legs which were barely covered with some pathetic material. Without thinking he reached down to rub one hand up the length of one of her smooth legs which automatically wrapped around him unquestioningly. She moaned against his lips as he pushed against her closing any space that could have remained between them. Reaching up she shoved his winter robes off his broad shoulders so that he was only in his trousers and school shirt. James knew he should stop, that he should talk with her, but in that moment Lily's lithe figure pressed against him was the only think that existed in the world.

Reaching up with her small hands Lily undid the buttons of his shirt swiftly before once again pushing it off his shoulders. James couldn't help but respond and without a moment's pause he reached down and tugged at the tank top that she wore so dangerously. They broke apart for only a moment for him to rip it from her before they connected once more just as forcefully as before. He couldn't help the groan that he released when he reached up to feel her bare breasts against his hands. Without any hesitation, he began to play with her nipples until they stood to his attention dutifully. He nearly lost it when she moaned and squirmed against his now hard erection beneath him.

Slowly, as if afraid he might startle her he reached down between them, brushing his fingertips along her stomach until he reached the hem of her shorts. Breaking away from her for a moment he watched her open her eyes and stare at him through lust filled emerald eyes. Tentatively he slid his hands into her shorts and passed the border of her knickers until he was touching her intimately. He watched her eyes widen at his ministrations but slowly her lids began to close as he circled her clit over and over watching as his touch began to take effect on the normally cold girl. He paused for a moment and her eyes flew open but only long enough for her to release a loud moan as he pushed a finger into her drenched centre. He was shocked to meet no resistance but dismissed the thought for another time.

With shaking hands, she reached out and undid the button of his trousers before using her legs to push them down shocking James with her brashness. Not wasting a moment, she reached down and took him fully in her hands squeezing once and drawing a moan from the boy who had been playing on her mind since Hermione had told her of her future all those months ago. Pushing her hand away he raised himself up to pull her shorts from her legs and spread her legs wide roughly, not able to be gentle. He dropped down once more and peered into her stunning eyes looking for the permission he desperately required. The need he saw was answer enough and immediately he drove into her violently. When he fully filled her, he paused and stared once more into her eyes. For the first time in his entire life he felt complete and he knew right then that she did too. Slowly he began to drive into her over and over building a steady rhythm.

"James," Lily moaned loudly as he began to hit something deep inside of her that she had never experienced before. "Please," she cried digging her fingers into his back roughly. It wasn't long before the steady pounding had her at her wits end and eventually her walls began to squeeze around James so tightly that he immediately emptied everything he had deep inside her before collapsing on top of her completely spent, his trousers still half way up his thighs in their rush. A few moments passed while they both recovered from the intensity of their ends before either of them spoke.

"This isn't normal Lily, the way I need you, the way I think about you. It's not normal," was all James muttered into her neck as he gently pulled out of her now sopping entrance. "It's like I can't resist you," he intoned seriously, his voice still husky. All Lily could do was stare at him with those big green eyes that demanded his attention. "Tell me you've bewitched me, tell me you're a siren because that's all that can explain this need I have for you," he groaned, grabbing both of her wrists roughly and shoving them to either side of her head. "Tell me something." A minute passed in which horrible thoughts of fate forcing its hand over the pair flittered though Lily's mind, for she too had felt it, an inability to resist their primal urges.

 _What if fate was reasserting itself? What if we're doomed to die?_

"This can never happen again," she muttered trying to cover the fear that entered her eyes. James eyes stared into hers with disbelief clearly evident. He lifted her wrists before slamming them back into the bed. An action not made to hurt her but to shock her into honesty.

"Not good enough," he growled angrily. Just then the door to the dorms was pushed open and they both heard the familiar voices of Alice and Marlene enter the room discussing the potions essay. Their eyes both flew to the curtains glad that it was still shut firmly around the bed. Releasing her he scrambled towards the edge of the bed where he had dropped his wand and spelled the curtains with a silencing charm. When he turned back to her she was already putting back on her pyjamas again. He watched as her shaking hands struggled with the tie of the shorts.

"I know you felt it too, how whole we were," James whispered still cautious even though his silencing charm stood firmly around them.

"I don't know what you're talking about that was just sex and-," she began not meeting his eyes.

"Bullshit Lily, I've never known how much was missing from me until just then and I _know_ you felt it too," he growled firmly. She shook her head in fierce denial.

"What happened here can _never_ happen again," she repeated. "Just leave me alone Potter," she added, using his second name as a weapon like she had all the years before this. Standing quickly, she reached for the curtains in a hurry.

"Going for a shower," she called to the other girls who mumbled their acknowledgement faintly. Then James was left on his own to wait for the girls to leave the dorms once again, knowing instinctively that the red head wouldn't return until he was long gone. Confusion filled his heart once more at the mystery that was Lily Evans, a moment ago he had witnessed the fear that had settled on her pretty face before her abrupt dismissal of him. He vowed silently to discover what was holding the girl who filled him with such wonder and obsession back from everyone.

 **So steamy, right? Hope you guys enjoyed, recently I've been feeling that the interest in this story has dwindled massively. While I do love writing it, I am primarily on fanfiction to improve my writing skills through constructive criticism and right now I'm wondering if my efforts would be better spent on a different project. Please note that I don't want to appear ungrateful to the people who have been reviewing, I just want to keep everyone informed. So if there isn't an update in a while you can guess that I'm working on something new and extraordinary :P**


End file.
